Reconquête
by Relaax
Summary: Le Glee Club part en vacances. L'occasion rêvée pour Santana de reconquérir celle qu'elle aime. BRITTANA / FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

**C'est la première fic' que j'écris donc je suis pas certaine du résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Externe.**

Les paysages se succédaient, le bus filait. Une bande d'énergumènes chantait à tue tête, se trémoussant au rythme de la musique techno diffusée dans le véhicule. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner du lycée, même pour quelques temps, de casser cette routine qui était leur depuis bientôt trois ans. Il fallait y voir là une occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître les uns les autres, de tisser de nouveaux liens, de renforcer les amitiés créées depuis la naissance du Glee Club. C'était en tout cas l'objectif secret de Will Schuester en emmenant sa chorale en vacances.

Oui tous étaient heureux. Tous..Ou presque..

**POV Santana.**

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, bercée par les sursauts du véhicule, les paupières lourdes, je me laisse lentement glisser dans les bras de Morphée, me replongeant dans de lointains souvenirs, lesquels je le sais ne m'apporteront que colère, rancœur et désespoir. A peine les paupières closes, mes pensées se tournent vers cette période de ma vie, cette période où j'ai connu un bonheur inégalable. La bonheur avec un grand B comme j'aime à le qualifier. J'ai depuis ce besoin irrépressible de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de bien-être, de béatitude qui emplissaient mon être lorsqu'_Elle_ se trouvait à mes côtés. Je ferai tout pour pouvoir la sentir à nouveau contre moi, la serrer pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Qu'elle soit mienne, et cette fois pour toujours. J'étais en manque, en manque d'_Elle._

Je pense à elle sans cesse, et comme à chaque fois des remords m'envahissent. Je dois arrêter de me remémorer tout ça. Tout, absolument tout est de ma faute. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'avais fui, fui devant l'obstacle. J'avais été faible. Oui, moi, Santana Lopez, garce incontestée de McKinkley j'avais été faible. Et maintenant je l'avais perdu. Ma Confidente, Mon Amante, Ma Meilleure Amie, Brittany Pierce.

J'ai essayé de l'oublier. Vraiment essayé. En vain. La vie n'est pas si simple, on ne peut pas juste « effacer » les choses que l'on regrette. J'ai donc enfouis mes sentiments au plus profond de mon être mais à chaque fois que je croise son regard je me sens fléchir, je sens un martèlement ininterrompu dans mon cœur, mon corps entier vibre en sa simple présence.

Les yeux toujours clos, je ressens une présence, un corps chaud, une tête apposée sur mon épaule, des cheveux me chatouillant le visage, une odeur familière m'envahit les narines. Je n'ose espérer .

Il s'agit bien d'une blonde mais pas de MA blonde. Non il s'agit tout simplement de Quinn. Je tente de garder ce visage imperceptible qui me caractérise si bien mais je suis certaine que de la déception s'y lit.

« Non mais je rêve Fabray ou t'as osé t'affaler sur moi ? Si je vois la moindre trace de bave je te tue ! » m'exclamais-je en la repoussant violemment.

« De-stress Lopez je me suis juste assoupie 2 min. Ce que tu peux être agressive..»

Je grogne un peu, pour la forme. Quinn n'avait pas tort, j'étais loin d'être la délicatesse incarnée..Et encore moins au réveil..

Je me relève sur mon siège, dans l'espoir de l'entrapercevoir. Elle est là, plus belle que jamais. Sa chapka visée sur ta tête (elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis le début du voyage. Par peur qu'il ne se mette à neiger à l'intérieur même du bus?). Elle est tellement naïve et insouciante Comment voulez vous rester de marbre face à quelqu'un comme elle ?

A ses côtés le nabot à roulettes. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, lui se penchant légèrement, probablement pour lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Cette vision me donne la nausée, comment peut-elle supporter une immondice pareille? Je sais parfaitement qu'elle voit le bon en chacun et qu'elle ne porte aucune attention à l'apparence mais tout de même là ? Sur le coup, elle était vraiment aussi myope que son binoclard de copain.

« Qu'est ce que tu mates comme ça ? »

Quinn me sortit de ma léthargie, elle m'avait vu « espionner » Britanny. Non non non. J'étais vraiment aussi peu discrète que ça ?

« T'occupes Q, retournes à ta lime à ongles. »

C'était une habitude, un jeu entre Q et moi de nous tacler à tous bouts de champs. Nous avions toujours fonctionné comme ça et je n'imaginais pas notre relation autrement. C'était notre manière bien à nous de nous prouver que nous tenions l'une à l'autre. _Bizarre ? Vous avez dit Bizarre ?_

« Quelque chose à cacher Satan ? » Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

« T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me taper la causette ? Comme procréer un autre monstre sur la banquette arrière du bus ? Puckerman doit avoir des spermatozoïdes en stock. »

« Ta gueule Lopez ! » siffla la jolie blonde avant de s'éloigner.

Je savais que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle. Puck lui rappelait automatiquement Beth et l'abandon qui avait suivi sa naissance. Ça avait sûrement dû être terrible. Le Glee Club avait été là pour l'entourer et la soutenir durant cette épreuve. Malgré cela elle restait fragile et brisée. Il fallait laisser faire le temps, lui seul pourrait guérir ses maux, ou les atténuer en partie. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'on avait pu percevoir une faille en Queen Quinn, que son côté « humain » était apparu aux yeux de tous. Néanmoins, ces derniers temps elle avait repris contenance, se forgeant à nouveau une carapace impénétrable. Nous avions ça en commun, en plus de notre caractère de merde et de nos répliques cinglantes.

Elle avait été forte, plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Forte face à ces regards lancés à la dérobé, le rejet de ses parents et « amis » à l'annonce de sa grossesse. L'idée même de porter l'enfant de Puckerman me dégoûtait au plus haut point. Une chance que le bébé soit né sans raton laveur accroché sur la tête, il aurait pu être embarqué direct direction la fourrière. Je fus rapidement sorti de mes interrogations par la voix criarde de Coach Sylevester. Figgins avait insisté pour qu'il y ait deux accompagnateurs et nous avait donc refilé Sue. Comme si cette bande de looseurs ne suffisait pas.

« Écoutez bande de morveux pré-pubères avant de descendre de ce bus quelques règles à vous énoncer. Si quelqu'un ose les enfreindre je vous le ferai regretter amèrement ! Sue Sylevester bottera vos petits culs celluliteux autant que nécessité. Si vous avez besoin de pleurnicher ou un autre truc inutile Boucle d'Or se fera une joie de vous conseiller. »

« Merci de ton intervention Sue ! » Intervint Schuester.

Bon les enfants quelques recommandations avant de partir à la découverte :

1/ On ne se frappe pas ? Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement! Puck, Santana je vous ai à l'œil.

_Sérieusement ? Il m'arrivait parfois de me laisser emporter en cas d'accès de colère mais de là à être assimilée à Puckerman ? Ce crétin au QI de bulot ?_

2/ Gardez précieusement vos téléphones près de vous en cas d'urgence.

_Comme si le rappeler était utile, aucun ado normalement constitué ne se passe de son portable plus d'une heure._

3 /Amusez vous bien, vous le méritez ! »

_C'est ça, cause toujours._

A la suite du discours Ô combien important de Mr Schue, le chauffeur s'engagea le long d'une route sinueuse masquée sous une mince couche de neige. Au loin, se dessinait un chalet. Un chalet qui vu sa stature pourrait tout aussi bien être qualifié de sorte de château des glaces. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil sur les passagers du bus, ceux avec qui j'allais devoir cohabiter ces deux prochaines semaines. Mon attention se porta finalement sur celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis si longtemps. Après tout peut-être que ce séjour serait l'occasion idéale pour la récupérer. Quoi qu'il en soit il promettait d'être assez mouvementé..

* * *

**C'est un début assez court mais j'ai pleins d'autres idées pour enrichir la suite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a boosté pour écrire la suite !**

**Roronoa Robbins**** : Artie va surtout être un frein dans l'opération reconquête de Santana.**

**Mina77 ****: C'était pas prévu mais finalement plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envie de rajouter du Faberry.**

**Ju**** : Au fil des chapitres, on verra Santana sous différentes facettes et pas seulement avec Britt.**

**Brittana**** : J'essaierai d'updater minimum une fois par semaine.**

**Junkie-Coffey**** : Moi aussi je suis fan du Lopez/Fabray, c'est mes deux persos préférés. Au prochain chapitre Santana passe à l'attaque donc pas mal de moments Brittana.**

**Coline**** : Oui je vais mettre Quinn plus en avant mais un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.**

* * *

POV Santana :

A peine mis un pied dehors, le vent vint me fouetter le visage, une douce brise vint chatouiller mon cou dénudé. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir enfiler de vêtements plus chauds et de n'avoir en prime emporter aucune écharpe. Je n'étais pas spécialement du genre frileuse mais on se les caillait vraiment par ici.

Nous déchargeâmes les valises de la soute du bus. J'attrapais à la hâte mes quelques affaires. Je ne m'étais pas incommodée de tonnes de bagages à l'inverse de Berry qui se retrouvait noyée parmi ses sacs. Fort heureusement pour elle, son grand dadet de petit-ami avait accouru pour lui venir en aide. Quel couple horripilant : le géant et le gnome. Hagrid et Flitwick.

Un peu à l'écart Brittany s'affairait à empoigner d'une main sa valise à l'effigie de l'âge des glaces, et de l'autre celle du nabot. Et oui Mr quatre roues se trouvait dans l'incapacité de gérer ça par lui-même. Un vrai fardeau ce mec.. J'aurai tellement voulu que Britt se rende compte que cet éclopé était bien trop minable pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux qu'elle.

Mr Schue nous entraîna vers l'immense demeure.

Brittany avançait quelques mètres devant moi se démenant tant bien que mal encombrée de la sorte. Je pouvais donc admirer à ma guise son corps si parfait, svelte, élancé, et musclé par tous ces entraînements que nous infligés cette tortionnaire de Sylvester. Ce corps qui m'était si familier, dont mes mains avaient explorés les moindres parcelles, que j'avais recouvert de milles baisers. Ce corps qui m'attirait inlassablement. Ce corps que j'avais fais frémir sous mes caresses, que je prenais plaisir à entourer de mes bras, ressentant les pulsations de son cœur. Ce cou où j'aimais à nicher ma tête, humant son odeur. Ces longs cheveux en cascade tombant sur ses épaules. Mon regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur son fessier. Autant le dire clairement je matais son cul. Il était tellement.. attirant. Et c'est ce crétin de Puckerman qui vint perturber ma contemplation. Je détournais presque instinctivement les yeux de Britt au son de la voix de cet abruti.

« Hey Lopez, ça te dirais pas qu'on partage une chambre toi et moi ? » Lança t-il un sourire charmeur pendu aux lèvres.

« Je suis pas assez désespérée pour ça Puckerman ! »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais y'a encore peu de temps. Allez Lopez avoues que t'es en manque. »

En manque d'Elle mais de lui loin de là.. Depuis que j'avais appris à accepter mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Brittany j'avais arrêté de coucher à gauche, à droite. Bien que le sexe soit le domaine de prédilection de Puck, je n'atteignais jamais avec lui ce que me faisait ressentir Britt. Avec elle c'était si parfait.

« Pas envie de finir avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Je préfère encore me taper bouche de mérou. »

Schuester ouvrit la porte d'entrée principale. Nous nous y engouffrons rapidement nous mettre à l'abri du froid. La visite des lieux fut accompagnée de nombreux cris d'émerveillements, et de commentaires futiles principalement de la part d'Hummel et Berry. Bon il fallait avouer que Mr Schue ne s'était pas foutu du nous. C'était un vrai petit palace. De la baie vitrée nous avions une vue imprenable sur les montagnes enneigées. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours avec quel argent nous avions pu partir : plus grippe-sou que Figgins tu meurs, ce n'est pas avec le maigre salaire d'un prof d'espagnol que Schuester avait eu les moyens de nous payer un tel séjour. Ne restez plus que l'option Sugar, cette petite fille de bourges avait dû quémander de l'argent à son papa chéri. Dans ce cas là ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.. Deux semaines complètes dans cet environnement de rêve pour reconquérir celle que j'aime, c'était presque inespéré.

Le Coach siffla. Et oui, elle ne se séparait jamais de son sifflet porte-bonheur.

« Commençons par le commencement les mômes : la distribution des chambres : Filles et garçons séparés, je n'veux pas que quelqu'un se fasse engrosser sous ma responsabilité ! Et puisque certaines d'entre vous ne sont pas capables de serrer les cuisses ! » Elle avait bien entendu lancé un regard noir en direction de Fabray. C'est sûr qu'une capitaine de Cheerios en cloque ça fait pas vraiment bonne impression..

« Coach Sylvester votre répartition est très sexiste ! Blaine et Kurt forment eux aussi un couple alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Finn et moi n'aurions pas la possibilité de partager une chambre. L'homosexualité est un facteur qui devrait rentrer en compte à juste titre. Ce serait un système bien plus juste et égalitaire. »

La naine avait débité ça d'une traite. Elle parlait à une vitesse hallucinante, comprendre la moitié de ses dires était de l'ordre du miracle.

« Je vais t'inscrire à des cours d'éducation sexuelle Berry car tes parents n'ont pas dû assez bien t'expliquer qu'il fallait deux personne de sexes opposés pour procréer.. A moins que tu sois une Immaculée Conception. »

« C'est pas les licornes qui viennent déposer les bébés sur le pas de la porte ? » S'enquit Britt

Des regards perplexes convergèrent vers ma blonde. Cependant aucune des personnes présentes ne fit une réflexion (pas même Sylvester). Tous s'étaient finalement fait à l'idée qu'elle avait un monde bien à elle où les Chimpkuns, les Bisounours et les Télétobiz cohabitaient tous ensemble dans un pays où la cruauté, le malheur et la l'intolérance n'avaient pas lieu d'exister. Si seulement il y avait une petite place pour moi...Elle et moi, main dans la main nous baladant à dos des licornes sous le soleil couchant. Bon peut-être pas jusque là mais je serai apte à supporter pas mal de choses pour qu'elle redevienne mienne.

Je plaide coupable, je lui avais raconté cette version qui d'ailleurs je trouvais beaucoup plus mignonne que le perpétuel « Une cigogne est passée par là.. ». Et puis elle avait tellement adoré cette histoire que je n'avais jamais essayé de réajuster la vérité préférant la laisser bercer dans ses illusions. C'était préférable à son regard déçu et ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de déception. Je l'avoue ça avait été très égoïste de ma part mais depuis notre rencontre j'avais toujours tenté par tous les moyens de la tenir éloignée de la dure réalité. C'était la mission que je m'étais automatiquement attribué et même alors que nous nous étions éloignées je me tenais à cette résolution du mieux que je le pouvais.

Après le silence que l'on pourrait qualifier d'interminable ayant suivi l'intervention de Britt, Mr Schue proposa une solution :

« Très bien, alors pour un soucis d'équité, primordial aux yeux de Rachel, Kurt tu iras dormir avec les filles. »

Hummel tira une mine dégoûté et lança un regard perçant à l'intention du Hobbit alias je-peux-pas-m'empêcher-de la-ramener. Warbler et lui allaient devoir reporter leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Je n'aurai pas dû penser à ça, cette scène peu ragoûtante allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..

Il fallait à tout prix que j'évite de me retrouver dans la même chambre que Brittany je ne pourrai pas résister plusieurs nuits d'affilée à la tentation. C'était au dessus de mes forces. La sentir à quelques mètres de moi sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que la toucher était déjà un véritable supplice en soi. Mais si on rajoutait la frustration de la sentir allongée son corps aussi près du mien en pleine nuit alors que tout le monde dort je ne pourrai jamais me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Bien évidemment que c'est ce que je souhaitais mais ce que je souhaitais encore plus c'était lui prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une bête assoiffée de sexe mais que j'avais aussi des sentiments, des sentiments pour elle. Pour faire tout ça dans les formes, il fallait que je prenne mon temps. Les grandes déclarations d'amour et les marques de tendresse en public n'étant pas vraiment ma tasse de thé j'allais devoir bosser ce côté là.

« Berry, Hummel, Fabray, Lopez dans la chambre au fond du couloir. » cria la vieille harpie.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que Sylvester s'occupait elle-même de nous attribuer nos chambres.

_Avec Berry et Hummel sérieusement ?_ C'était un calvaire. Je cherchais à capter une réaction dans le regard de Q, j'y décelais une entière confusion. Elle était probablement aussi effarée que moi à l'idée de passer autant de temps, ne serait-ce que pour dormir à proximité d'eux. Cependant elle ne fit aucune remarque acerbe à leur intention. Étonnant.

Je suivis donc nonchalamment mes colocataires d'infortunes. La pièce se composait de lits jumeaux et d'un grand lit deux places. Sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je partis m'affaler sur le lit le plus éloigné près de la fenêtre. Kurt prétextant remuer énormément durant son sommeil choisi de dormir seul laissant Q et Berry se partager le deux places.

« Tu as une préférence de place ? » entendis-je demander la blonde.

« Je..Euh non..Comme tu veux.. » bafouilla la brune

La scène avait un aspect assez cocasse et pathétique.. Si je n'intervenais pas on allait y passer la nuit.

« Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire que vous dormiez en long, en large ou en travers »

« On t'as pas sifflé Lopez ! » siffla Blondie.

Elle avait l'air en rogne. Chose assez rare chez Quinn. Je préférai ne rien répliquer. Ce soir n'était pas le moment approprié pour me chamailler avec elle, pour un truc aussi futile de fait étant. De plus, nous aurions tout le temps pour ça le long du séjour.

C'est exténués que nous éteignions les lumières à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Je ne fus pas longue à être rattrapée par la fatigue, me laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit tourné vers celle qui occupe désormais toutes mes pensées.

* * *

A l'aube, je fus réveillée par une voix mielleuse que je connaissais si bien . Encore hébétée, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Quinn me susurra :

"Tu dis des choses vraiment intéressantes quand tu dors Santana."

Elle n'en dit pas plus et sortit de la pièce. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé m'avaient littéralement coupé le souffle. J'étais perdue, tétanisée, angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, et surtout de ce qu'elle comptait en faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite:D**

**heyaland / Junkie Coffey : La comparaison Hagrid/Flitwick et Finn/Rachel m'est venu toute naturellement. Il faut avouer que les ressemblances sont frappantes xD**

**Yoruichii : Oui on peut dire qu'on se situe à la fin de la saison 2 (Je vais quand même rajouter des persos de la saison 3 : Sugar, Rory et probablement Coach Beiste..) Et tu vas être contente dans la suite va y avoir de la baston :D**

**Bon il y avait pas énormément de suspens, vous aviez deviné ce que San avait dit durant son sommeil ! Et pour ceux qui est de Quinn et Rachel, étant donné qu'elles partagent le même lit ça peut laisser libre cours à pas mal de choses (A découvrir en temps voulu ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis la venue de Q j'étais restée clouée au lit, complètement tétanisée._ Analyse la situation San, tu as dû bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles rien de plus. Et puis Q est ton amie, enfin si on met de côté toutes les crasses, et poignards dans le dos devenus routiniers entre nous. Reste zen. _J'avais tenté par tous les moyens de me convaincre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment à ressasser ça. Mon cerveau était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Je me lève d'un bond, bien décidée à avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec Fabray, lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Elle croyait sérieusement qu'elle pouvait me menacer sans que je réplique, que j'allais me laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Santana Lopez n'avait rien d'une mauviette. J'avais l'intention de lui rentrer ça dans sa petite petite tête de blonde par quelques moyens qu'ils soient. Et puis j'étais bien déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'elle avait soi disant cru entendre. Et si la manière forte se montrait nécessaire je me ferai un malin plaisir de lui botter les fesses.

C'est dans la salle de bain que je l'aperçois, toute pimpante, en train de se remaquiller, elle avait l'air on ne peut plus tranquille, sereine. Comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout. Le regard qu'elle me lança me prouva le contraire, j'avais pu y lire une lueur malsaine et conspiratrice. La conversation promettait d'être assez houleuse.

Ni une ni deux je la plaque violemment contre le lavabo, lui maintenant fermement les mains.

« Un problème Lopez ? »

Elle avait déclaré ça d'un ton détaché qui me fit sortir de mes gonds.

« T'amuses pas à jouer avec moi à ce jeu là Fabray, tu sais très bien quel est le problème »

J'avais essayé de contrôler ma voix pour ne pas alerter les autres.

« Oh j'ai compris, tu veux sûrement parler de toi et de tes gémissements de cette nuit. Tu semblais assez agitée tu devrais penser à prendre des somnifères »

Comment faisait elle pour rester aussi calme ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule c'en était tellement flagrant que c'en devenait déboussolant. Elle cherchait à me déstabiliser. Je repris contenance du mieux que je pu devant la figure impassible qu'elle affichait. J'avais toujours admiré cette mine indéchiffrable qu'elle arborait en toutes situations. (Excepté lorsqu'elle l'utilisait contre moi bien sûr)

«Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » bredouillais-je.

Le fait qu'elle m'ait entendu parler dans mon sommeil me mettait assez mal à l'aise et je peinais à le cacher.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, j'avais envie de la secouer de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche mais elle gardait le silence me fixant dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Ça ressemblait assez à des : _Britt..Pardonne-moi..Je t'aime..Tellement. _T'étais limite en transe. »

C'était pas possible, j'avais pas pu lâcher un truc aussi énorme sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais déballé les sentiments que je m'évertuais à refouler depuis si longtemps de cette façon là ?

« Écoutes bien Q, on a tous des secrets, toi la première. Tu n'es pas aussi pure que tu le prétends alors si tu veux que ta réputation reste intacte tu ne prendras pas le risque de l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas le fait de présider le Club D'abstinence qui fait de toi une Sainte Quinnie »

Je vis tout-à-coup son visage changeait d'expression, mes menaces semblaient l'avoir percutés de plein fouet. Une lueur d'appréhension traversa ses yeux à la couleur si particulière. Mes paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté. Je relâchais donc la pression que j'exerçais sur elle.

« Dis lui ce que tu ressens » murmura t-elle faiblement avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Elle avait l'air si sincère en déclarant cela. Comme si la situation lui était familière. Comme si Queen Quinn était déjà tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle-même, fait assez troublant..

**POV Quinn :**

L'altercation avec Santana s'était mieux déroulée que je ne l'avais espéré. Si on faisait abstention des quelques hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître sur mes poignets, je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie. L'hispanique avait le sang chaud. Nombreux avaient été les gens envoyés à infirmerie par sa faute.

J'aurais trouvais ça jouissif en temps normal d'avoir Satan à ma merci, d'avoir des informations compromettantes sur elle, néanmoins la voir dans cet état m'avait fait réfléchir. Je n'avais eu que de très rares occasions d'avoir un aperçu de ce côté de sa personnalité qu'elle s'évertuait tant bien que mal à cacher sous des tonnes de remarques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres . La vérité était que San n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce n'avait pas été une grande révélation de l'entendre sangloter le nom de Britt cette nuit. Elles avaient une relation qui dépassait l'entendement. Jusque là il était quasi impossible de placer un mot dessus mais San venait de le faire et ce mot s'appelait Amour.

Elle avait affirmé savoir des choses sur moi, elle bluffait c'était sûr. Personne mieux que moi n'arrivait à cacher ses secrets. La latina ne parlerait pas, elle avait bien trop à perdre sur ce coup-là..

**POV Santana :**

J'avais mis un bout de temps à me remettre de ma conversation avec Quinn. Elle avait eu une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus étonnante. M'encourageait-elle réellement à avouer mes sentiments à Britt ou cachait t-elle quelque chose derrière tout ça ? Je penserai à ça plus tard. Je me dirigeais vers l'autre salle de bain, celle où j'avais laissé mes affaires de toilettes la veille au soir. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, j'allais devoir attendre trois plombes pour pouvoir me laver. Je décidais donc de faire sortir cette personne en vitesse de la douche avant qu'elle ne pompe toute l'eau chaude.

« Bon tu vas magner ton cul, et sortir vite de là fait bien fait ! »

J'avais opté pour un ton qui se voulait menaçant, et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé.

« San.. ? »

_Oh non oh non cette voix !_ Je jetai un œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce, cherchant des indices qui me prouverait que ce n'était pas CETTE personne dans cette cabine de douche. Un débardeur blanc jonché le sol, SON débardeur blanc._ Ok calme toi Santana, respire, Britt se trouve actuellement complètement nue à moins de deux mètres de toi. Ne fais rien de stupide, contrôles toi, tu peux le faire. Tu n'es pas un animal, tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus._

« San c'est toi ? »

_Dis quelque chose, un truc, n'importe quoi mais agis bon dieu de merde ! Tu vas pas rester plantée là comme une potiche. C'est à toi qu'elle parle !_

« Euh Britt.. Je voulais pas.. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut.. Je suis pas à la minute »

Même pas capable d'aligner une phrase sans bafouiller. Pathétique. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

« Tu peux me passer ma serviette s'il te plaît. C'est celle avec des dauphins »

Je ne m'en serai pas douté.. J'attrapais hâtivement ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et la lui tendis délicatement derrière le rideau de douche. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne, bien que bref me fit tressaillir, un frisson me traversa tout le corps. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce et vite. Je ne pourrai pas me tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Et là elle sorti, toute guillerette, des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau nue avec une serviette tout ce qu'il y a de plus rikiki sur le dos. Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Elle était encore plus sexy que dans mes souvenirs. Et oui même avec une serviette _sauvez Willy_ Britt restait sexy. La température avec probablement augmenté de 10 bons degrés, ou alors c'était la buée qui produisait cet effet. En tout cas j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu, prêt à imploser.

« Tu vas bien ? t'as l'air un peu palote »

Elle s'approcha de moi.

« Je..Euh oui et toi ? »

Question stupide.. Elle souriait. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce sourire.

Britt posa une main sur mon front sans que j'ai le temps de bouger, pas que j'ai eu ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'envie de bouger. J'avais bien fait de m'accouder au lavabo. Je sentais mes jambes fléchir au moindre frôlement.

« San je crois que t'as de la fièvre, t'es toute chaude »

_C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état Britt !_

Mon corps entier s'enflammait, je bouillonnais littéralement. Je fixais tour à tour ses yeux puis ses lèvres sentant le désir montait en moi. Je la voulais tellement. Et puis elle se trouvait là toute souriante, à se préoccuper de moi, aux petits soins. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me ruer sur elle là comme ça. Et pourtant c'est ce que je fis. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour souffler, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

**POV ?**

_Où avais-je la tête ?_ J'avais probablement dû laisser traîner mes affaires dans la salle de bain. Je montais rapidement les escaliers. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants derrière la porte, des chuchotements étaient perceptibles mais pas assez pour mettre des noms sur les voix et encore moins pour en distinguer clairement les paroles prononcées. Mon instinct curieux l'emportant, j'entrebâillais la porte le plus discrètement possible. Un grincement même minime aurait trahi ma présence.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me laissa perplexe. J'étais complètement sidérée par la tournure des événements qui prenaient forme à quelques mètres de moi. Le peu que j'avais vu m'avais amplement suffit. « Qu'allais-je faire ? Prévenir Artie ? Feindre l'ignorance? »

* * *

**Qui est la petite curieuse qui a surprise Santana et Brittany ? Une idée ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Direction les pistes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vos reviews m'ont prouvé une chose Je ne suis définitivement pas douée pour le suspens.. xD**

**En tout cas merci à tous !**

**Heyaland Quinn pourrait donner un petit coup de pouce à San pour récupérer Britt donc forcément leur amitié sera mise en avant. Une Union Quinntana pourrait faire des étincelles^**

**Mina77 Son côté garce pourrait ré-apparaître assez rapidement..**

**hana-sab Quinn a plusieurs petits secrets Rachel en fait peut-être partie..**

**Yoruichii C'est vrai que lorsqu'on pense fouille-merde Berry apparaît instinctivement :D**

**Dead Alexia J'y avais pas pensé mais Kurt est pas mal non plus dans le genre commère. :D**

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Dios mío ! Que ses lèvres avaient pu me manquer. Notre dernier baiser paraissait si lointain bien que j'en gardais gravé les moindres détails il était doux et tendre empreint d'une infini tristesse. Il avait eu lieu juste après mettre rendu compte qu'il était préférable voire indispensable de prendre mes distances avec elle. Je n'étais pas LA personne qu'il lui fallait, celle qui saurait prendre soin d'elle, qui saurait la rassurer. La loque humaine n'était pas ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de petit-ami idéal mais au moins lui assumait, il n'avait pas peur de lui faire part de ses sentiments, de s'afficher en public, de faire face aux regards des autres. En même temps vu toutes les humiliations subies, et sa réputation de looser confirmé il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. A cette constatation mon cœur s'était serré, je m'étais sentie étrangement vide, triste, vulnérable. Je n'avais pu contenir mes larmes. J'avais passé la totalité de ma soirée à sangloter sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pathétique. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous nous ne étions pas tenues aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Sentir son corps si près du mien, son souffle chaud s'entremêlant au mien me rendait incroyablement nostalgique. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rendais réellement compte à quel point la vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt, aucune saveur sans la vivre pleinement à ses côtés. J'avais besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle. C'était mon rayon de Soleil, ma joie de vivre, mon oxygène. Tout me manquait ses monologues sur l'existence de différents races de licornes, nos soirées à regarder encore et encore ses Walt Disney préférés nichés dans ses bras. Même cet espèce d'abruti de Lord Tubbington me manquait. Je l'avais laissé filer, l'encourageant presque à sortir avec l'éclope. Qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? La peur. J'avais été guidée par la peur, la lâcheté. Je ne la méritais pas. Et j'allais changer ça, je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui prouver que maintenant je serai toujours là, que j'étais prête à tout pour elle. Et parole de Santana Lopez, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Peu importe le prix à payer. Je voulais Britt, j'aurais Britt.

Je ne savais plus vraiment qui avait rompu en premier le baiser dans la salle de bain. Tout s'était déroulé au ralenti. Britt m'avait regardé avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui me font fondre. Je soutenais son regard cherchant à y déceler une émotion, n'importe laquelle. Est ce qu'elle regrettait ? Est ce qu'elle avait aimé ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Je guettais le moindre son, le moindre mouvement de sa part. Pourquoi attendais-je quelque chose ? Et pourquoi aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche ? J'étais scotchée là appréhendant ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Je redoutais sa réaction, j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements. Sur le coup je n'étais plus la garce sûre d'elle prêt à encastrer le premier à se mettre sur mon chemin. Non là j'étais la fille anxieuse qui attendait que celle qu'elle aime réagisse. Et si elle me repoussait ? Je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'avais aucun droit sur elle.. Et ça faisait un mal de chien de se l'admettre. Alors nous étions restées là sans esquisser un geste. Combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Ici, avec elle, la notion du temps n'avait plus lieu d'être.

_«_ Bande de chiffes molles, bougez vous le petit-déjeuner est servi _»_ hurla Sue d'en bas.

Le son de sa voix criarde nous sortit de notre mutisme. Brittany me sourit tendrement, me frôla le bras, vint poser un chaste baiser sur ma joue et me susurra à l'oreille :

_«_ Tu m'as manqué San._»_

Et elle partit sans plus de cérémonies. J'aurais tellement voulu lui répondre que mais j'étais restée Stoïque. Perdue.

* * *

**POV Quinn**

Nous étions attablés autour de l'imposante table de la salle à manger recouverte de tartines, de jus d'orange, de pancakes, de jus de fruits.. Mr Schue s'était vraiment démené pour nous préparer toutes ces bonnes choses. Il s'activait en cuisine depuis l'aube. Quoi qu'il en soit, je grignotais nonchalamment ma brioche quand j'aperçus Rachel descendre les escaliers à toute bringue manquant de louper une marche. On aurait dit qu'elle avait croisé un fantôme. Elle se plaça tout près de cet empoté de Finn. _Comment avais-je pu sortir avec ça ? Et comment Rachel le pouvait-elle ? C'est vrai si on mettait de côté sa garde de robe un peu spéciale et sa manie d'exprimer son opinion en permanence, elle était plutôt pas mal, elle a un joli visage, de beaux yeux marrons, un corps bien proportionné, des formes généreuses. Stoop ! Il s'agit de Berry je ne PEUX pas la voir de cette __façon !_

Britt arriva par la suite encore plus guillerette que d'habitude. Chose étonnante elle ne vint pas prendre place à côté de son de petit-ami. De l'eau dans l'gaz ? Je souris, Santana était probablement la source de cet éloignement. Elles avaient cette particularité d'agir sur l'une sur l'autre. Tout prenait son sens maintenant que je connaissais les sentiments de la latina qui d'ailleurs fit son apparition peu de temps après l'air complètement déboussolé, fait assez inhabituel venant d'elle.

_Il se passait des trucs vraiment pas nets ici, que Lopez lance un regard envieux en direction de Britt pourquoi pas, mais que foutait Berry à se trémousser sur sa chaise de cette façon. Elle gardait la tête dans son assiette et les seuls brefs moments où elle l'a relevé c'était pour jeter de furtifs regards aux deux Cheerios. Ok il y avait définitivement un truc qui tournait pas rond. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver quoi._

**POV Santana**

_« _Les jeunes on va avoir une journée bien chargée aujourd'hui. On va se séparer en deux groupes l'un va venir visiter le coin avec moi et l'autre ira skier avec Sue_»_ nous avertit Mr Schue  


_« _Bande d'incapables mettons les choses au clair, les loosers avec Pot de gel les autres avec moi_ »_

_Quel dilemme partir en promenade et me coltiner le nabot galochant ma blonde à tout-va, car ça m'étonnerait qu'elle aille skier sans lui. Ou rejoindre la Team Sylvetser et subir ses entraînements de torture. Les deux donnaient tellement envie.._

___«_ Préparez les pistes Puckausarus va tout défoncer ___»_  


_La ballade avec Schuster n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout.._

___« _Je vous suis Mr Schue, je n'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe_»_  


_Quelle chochotte ce Hummel.._

Ils continuèrent comme ça durant un moment à se placer dans un groupe. En fait les seules à ne pas avoir encore décides n'était autre que l'Unholy Trinity Quinn, Britt et moi.

_Pourquoi B prenait tout ce temps ? Elle ne voulait pas aller pousser le fauteuil de son éclopé ? Et Quinn tout le monde savait qu'elle excellait dans tous les domaines, le ski y compris et puis je l'imaginais mal partir pousser la chansonnette perdue au milieu de nulle part avec quatre roues, Mercedes, les asiatiques et compagnie.._

___« _Bon à va pas y passer trois heures alors les Cheerios vous venez avec moi, il y a pas à discuter. En plus ça vous fera perdre la graisse qui commence à s'accumuler_»_  


_Je ne sais pas où cette vieille harpie pouvait déceler de la graisse. Britt avait un corps parfait, Q il fallait l'avouer était bien foutue, et moi j'étais canon. Elle aurait plutôt dû s'adresser à Finnocence une perte de poids d'urgence n'aurait pas été un luxe._

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'allais passer la journée complète avec ma blonde et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ça._

* * *

___«_ San je peux m'assoir avec toi_ ? __»_ _Comme si Britt avait besoin de me le demander. Enfin vu que nous avions pris de la distance récemment je pouvais comprendre ses réticences._

___«_ Je..Euh..Oui bien sûr _»_ _Je souris béatement. Elle me rendait vraiment, carrément, totalement niaise. J'enlevais mon sac pour lui faire de la place._

_Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée accoudée à la fenêtre, la fille que j'aime endormie la tête sur mon épaule. Qu'est ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle dormait, suçotant doucement son pouce. Elle paraissait si paisible. Comment rester insensible ? Oui d'accord je l'avoue j'étais totalement en extase. Elle remua légèrement, se réveillant lentement._

_« _San on arrive bientôt ?_ »__ Je n'en avais aucune idée, Sue ne révélait jamais rien._

_« _T'es pressée de sortir d'ici_ ? »_

_« _Non justement je suis bien là, avec toi_ »__ Moi aussi qu'est ce que je pouvais être bien si près d'elle, j'aurais voulu que cela se prolonge éternellement._

* * *

**POV Quinn_  
_**

_«_ Ok bande de mollasses voilà vos skis, vos forfaits, votre plan. On va voir de quoi vous êtes capable puis on formera des groupes de niveaux _»  
_

La voix du Coach commençait à sérieusement me taper sur le système.

J'avais appris à skier très jeune et j'avais atteint un très bon niveau rapidement. Je m'étais donc empressée de descendre la piste pour admirer les autres à ma guise. En terme d'empotés il y avait du lourd Finn en particulier, il arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses skis. Quoi qu'il en soit le spectacle qu'il donnait était risible. Berry contrastait réellement, elle se déplaçait rapidement et ne présentait aucune difficulté. Si on fixait ses lèvres on pouvait même la voir chantonner. Santana et Brittany quant à elles optaient chacune pour une attitude différente. La première gardait le regard fixe et déterminée adoptant des gestes précis tandis que l'autre paraissait complètement ailleurs et se mouvait avec des mouvements souples et presque acrobatiques. Elle formaient un duo assez loufoque la brune au tempérament de feu et la blonde si angélique. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elles étaient inséparables. C'étaient mes deux meilleures amies, celles qui me connaissaient le mieux et vers qui je pourrais toujours trouver réconfort. Elles avaient été d'un soutien inébranlable durant ma grossesse, il était temps que je leur renvoie ascenseur. Et quoi de mieux pour se faire que de les réunir pour de bon cette fois..? _  
_

* * *

**Alors qui va partir affronter les pistes noires avec Q ?** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaland : Il se pourrait bien que le Quinntana fasse des ravages très prochainement:D**

**Junkie-Coffe : Elles se rapprochent mais San a encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir avant de réellement gagner le cœur de Britt. « Four Eyes » ne compte pas se laisser faire...**

**J'ai bien fait de me laisser tenté par le Faberry, même si pour le moment leur histoire est encore au point mort, ça risquerait d'évoluer assez rapidement :)**

**Forget-or-forgive : T'avais déjà tout deviné ^^ Enfin pour le moment Rachel n'a encore rien dévoilé. Ça reste à venir.. Ou pas..;)**

**Spencer/Arianna/Achele : Je l'avoue je m'acharne sur Finn et ce n'est que le commencement..xD**

**Si ça peut vous rassurer, il ne sera pas le seul à en prendre pour son grade.**

**Yhcorb : Merci. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je ne pouvais pas imaginer faire autre chose que du Brittana. :)**

**Juju2904/Alexouminou : J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**POV Santana :**

« Berry c'est pas parce que tu fais 1m30 que tu dois ralentir tout le monde »

Et oui le sort s'acharnait contre moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça mais j'allais devoir me coltiner le gnome toute la journée ! _Vous y croyez vous ?_

« Ben alors Sanny on est de mauvais poil ? »

Ah oui et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Fabray faisait aussi partie du voyage. J'étais vraiment maudite..

« Le fait que tu sois à proximité n'arrange rien »

Je pensais me retrouver un peu seule avec Britt. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de notre baiser et ça me trottait dans la tête. Bien sûr je l'avais embrassé de nombreuses fois auparavant mais celui là était différent je le savais. J'avais besoin qu'elle me dise ce qu'il signifiait. Enfin s'il signifiait quelque chose..

« Si tu tires cette tête elle risque pas de te tomber dans les bras »

Fabray m'avait rattrapé en quelques enjambés et avait murmuré ça juste assez faiblement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait me taper sur le système par moment ! Encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait qu'elle avait raison. Si je continuais à me braquer de cette façon la situation ne risquait pas d'évoluer. Mais bon je n'allais tout de même pas donner raison à Blondie.

Alors je continuais de marcher tête baissée en ruminant.

Ma seule consolation était que je pourrais toujours essayer de passer un petit moment avec Britt dans la journée. J'avais juste besoin de trouver le moyen d'envoyer Dobby dans les pattes de Fabray. Une vraie partie de plaisir..

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« Berry arrête de gigoter comme ça tu me donne mal à la tête » lâcha la latina.

Nous avions à peine mis un pied dans la télécabine que le visage de Rachel avait changé de couleur. La panique et l'appréhension s'y lisaient facilement. Et une Rachel Berry en pleine crise de panique ça donne quelque chose d'assez particulier..

Elle commençait à être prise de tremblements. C'était mauvais signe.

« Je..euh .. » Pour ne plus réussir à parler elle devait vraiment être au 36ème dessous. Ma réaction m'étonna moi-même mais je retournais doucement la brunette face à moi.

« Regardes moi Rachel, tu ne risques rien, c'est super sécurisé, t'es pas toute seule. Ça va pas durer longtemps. N'aie pas peur »

J'avais déclaré cela d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. J'avais agit sous le coup de l'impulsion, elle avait paru si fragile que je m'étais laissé aller. Vu l'étonnement perceptible sur les figures de San et Britt je ne doutais pas que mon attitude puisse avoir été un peu étonnante. J'étais loin d'être connue pour porter un intérêt particulier aux gens.. Et Berry c'était le pompon...

« Merci .. » Bon dans ces moments-là Rachel était loin de son image de diva hystérique. Là elle avait quelque chose de.. touchant..

« Ben alors Quinnie on fait dans le social aujourd'hui ? »

« Si c'était le cas je m'occuperais d'abord de ton cas Lopez »

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Mais quelle idée de monter à 2000 mètres d'altitude quand on a le vertige ? Ça lui arrive de réfléchir ?

Sa phobie avait au moins eu le mérite de faire réagir Q .. Et quelle réaction ! Queen Q avait baissé sa garde devant Berry c'était la meilleure. Elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour le gnome. C'était carrément bizarre..

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

_Pourquoi cette putain de machine s'était stoppée ! _

Une énorme secousse s'abattit sur la télécabine. Je manquais tout juste de valdinguer quand un bras me stoppa dans ma chute.

_Britt.._

« Tu crois que si on tombe, on rebondira sur les nuages ? »

Elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle disait des trucs comme ça. Si innocente, si pure, si belle.

« Je croyais que les nuages étaient le moyen de transports des anges Britt »

« Tu crois que les anges viendraient nous sauver ? »

« Comment pourraient-ils te laisser tomber ? T'es l'une des leurs.. »

« Je suis un ange ? »

_« Non.. Tu es mon ange » _Ces mots là restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

_« _Oui_ » _

_Si elle ne l'était pas qui pouvait l'être ?_

Les pleurs incessants de Flitwick avaient fait éclater notre bulle rien qu'à nous. Ses sanglots prenaient de l'ampleur. Je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains si Q ne m'en avait pas dissuadé en me lançant un regard dont elle seule avait le secret. J'étais en train d'halluciner ou bien Berry s'était réfugié dans les bras de notre chère Quinnie. Enlevez moi cette atroce image de la tête !

On peut dire que ce trajet en télécabine avait été assez mouvementé.

* * *

« La neige est dure donc faîtes attention »

« A votre ordre mini Sylvester »

« Ta gueule Lopez ! »

Ben quoi elle avait ce petit quelque chose en commun..

Nous chaussons nos skis assez rapidement. A l'exception de Britt qui présentait quelques difficultés. Elle abordait une moue concentrée adorable se débattant avec ses bâtons.

Un coup dans les côtes me sortit de ma contemplation.

« Attention Sanny tu baves.. »

« Va retrouver ta naine Fabray »

« Va l'aider t'en crèves d'envie »

« Je..Euh.. »

« Berry on y va elles nous rejoindront plus tard ! »

Avant de partir elle ne put s'empêcher de me lancer l'un de ses sourires narquois. _Elle jouait à quoi ? Elle me poussait réellement dans les bras de Britt ou.. ?_

« Attends Britt je vais t'aider »

Je me déchaussais rapidement pour prendre place derrière elle._ Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Aide la juste à chausser ses skis. Va pas plus loin San. Elle ne t'as pas repoussé ce matin mais ça ne veut pas forcement dire qu'elle veut remettre ça._ Je maintenais une distance entre nos corps tout exerçant une pression sur l'encoche du ski de sorte qu'elle puisse y glisser son bout de pied. Je réitérai la manœuvre deux fois. A chaque frôlement je sentais mon corps s'embraser. Il faisait -10°C et pourtant j'avais l'impression de surchauffer.

« Merci Sanny » Elle vint planter un doux baiser sur ma joue. Et sourit.

« Je..Pas de quoi.. » Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait de bafouiller comme ça, à tout-va..

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

On ne les avait pas attendu pour prendre le tire-fesses. N'empêche j'aurais donné cher pour suivre la conversation entre les deux Cherrios. Enfin si conversation il y avait.. Santana m'en devait une belle sur ce coup-là. Elle avait intérêt d'un profiter sinon elle allait m'entendre. J'étais prête à passer l'après-midi avec Rach'.. Berry rien que pour lui permettre de se rapprocher de sa blonde.

C'était pas non plus une corvée d'être en compagnie de la brunette. Le fait qu'elle se soit complètement laissée aller dans mes bras peu de temps auparavant n'a pas eu l'effet auquel j'aurais pu m'attendre. Je n'avais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ressenti aucun.. dégoût. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais apprécié mais ce n'avait pas été aussi désagréable. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à sangloter à paniquer je n'avais pas eu envie un seul instant de la repousser. Rachel avait quelque chose d'attirant.. Enfin du moins elle n'était pas si repoussante que j'aurais pu le penser..

Elle s'était hissé sur le tire-fesse précédent le mien. J'avais donc tout le loisir d'admirer sa petite silhouette qui se dessinait à quelques mètres devant moi.

* * *

**POV Santana**

« San San on fait la course ? »

J'acquiesçais et souris. _Qu'est ce que la vie paraissait simple en cet instant. J'étais avec elle sans penser à rien d'autre. Je profitais juste du moment présent. J'étais bien. Heureuse. Et lorsque je la regardais, encore plus Amoureuse. Pourquoi la vie devrait-elle en être autrement ? _

« La dernière en bas est un grizzli décolorée ! » cria Britt.

Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, me voilà déjà distançait de dix bons mètres. Je me lançais à sa poursuite. Le vent fouettait mon visage déjà rougie par le froid. Je me penchais en avant cherchant à gagner de la vitesse. Je ne mis pas longtemps à rattraper mon écart. Cependant je préférais rester à l'arrière, en retrait. Je scrutais ses moindres mouvements : si fluides, si souples, si artistiques, si parfaits. Oui elle se mouvait à la perfection. Elle avait cette grâce, cette prestance dans chacun de ses gestes. Comme lorsqu'elle dansait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui danser de cette façon. Je venais régulièrement l'encourager à ses cours de danse et à chaque fois je restais muette devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait. J'avais toujours l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, que les éléments autour disparaissaient. Je n'avais rien eu admiré de plus beau.

Soudain je sentis mon corps partir en avant, mes jambes lâchèrent. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire ouf, je me retrouvais à terre. Ma vision se floutait, je ne distinguais plus les ombres, les couleurs. Ma tête bourdonnait. Une vive douleur m'envahit toute entière. Les sons se faisaient lointains, à peine perceptibles et pourtant je la distinguais comme un écho. Sa voix.

« San »

C'était un murmure doux, tendre. Elle se tenait agenouillée près de moi. Je le savais. Je sentais sa présence. Ce qu'elle dégageait apaisait ma douleur. Sa paume chaude enserrant ma main. J'étais bien. Tellement bien que je me laissais vite envelopper dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**FlashBack :**

« Tu crois que les elfes existent ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Bien sûr qu'ils existent. Comment feraient le Père Noël sans eux ? »

Elle parut apprécier ma réponse.

Nous étions dans un champs de coquelicots. Britt trouvait les fleurs jolies et je n'arrivais jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Si elle était heureuse alors je l'étais aussi. C'était aussi simple que ça. Nous nous acharnions à la tâche depuis un moment déjà. Enfin elle préparait un joli bouquet tandis que je m'étais assise dans l'herbe la regardant s'activer. Elle arborait une jolie robe rose clair qui mettait en avant sa jolie silhouette et avait vissé un chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Elle était si belle que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'attarder sur la moindre parcelle de son corps. Je mordillais négligemment ma lèvre inférieur en pensant à tout ce que nous aurions le loisir de faire après la cueillette de fleurs.

« San tu pourrais m'aider quand même » fit-elle faussement énervé

« Hum.. T'as dis quoi ? »

Je souris du coin des lèvres. Elle se rapprocha et vint se planter juste devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu pourrais venir cueillir des fleurs avec moi ! »

Je l'attrapais rapidement par la main, la tirant jusqu'à moi. Surprise elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouvait déjà prise au piège dans l'herbe sous moi.

« J'ai déjà cueilli la plus belle des fleurs »

« Elle est où ? » Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et l'embrassais doucement

« Juste là »

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

« Brittany recule elle n'est pas en train de se noyer. Le bouche-à-bouche est inutile ! »

De douces lèvres me ramenèrent doucement à la réalité. Je déglutis avec difficulté, l'esprit encore embrumé.

« Mais..Elle se réveille pas.. » La voix de Britt se faisait plaintive à présent. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que tout allait bien, lui faire comprendre par une parole, un geste mais mon corps s'y refusait.

« Britt elle est juste dans les vapes, je m'occupe d'elle »

Je sentis ma blonde se dégager de moi laissant la place à Q. Cette dernière me prit le visage entre les mains.

« Allez San t'as assez profité de ton statut d'infirme. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir tes yeux !

Sa voix laissait transparaître son inquiétude. Je ne me ferai pas prier de lui rappeler lorsque j'aurais recouvert l'usage de la parole.

« La manière douce de Britt n'a donné aucun résultat. Testons la manière forte »

Une violente gifle s'abattit sur ma joue.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

* * *

**J'ai voulu intégrer un flashback dans ce chapitre. C'était pas prévu mais bon si vous avez apprécié j'en rajouterai d'autres dans la suite :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, alerts et tout ce qui s'ensuit, ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Ed-Brittana : Pas de flashback pour ce chapitre mais sûrement un pour le prochain :D**

**Faberry : Tu seras servie niveau Faberry ^^**

**Ninoubrittana : Qui ne préfère pas la manière douce ?**

**Heyaland : Santana devra attendre un peu avant de rendre la pareille à Q..**

**Dead Alexia : Facilement laissée déconcentrer quand même ^^**

**Yoruichii : Britt va postuler dans Alerte à Malibu ;)**

**Adi : Je te fais pas plus attendre pour la suite !**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

J'ouvre progressivement les yeux. Il doit être encore tôt, aucune lumière ne filtre à travers les volets. Ma nuit fut de courte durée. En effet nous avons passé une grande partie de la veille à l'hôpital à attendre que Santana puisse se faire examiner. Même si je ne lui avouerais probablement jamais elle nous a fait une peur bleue. On ne sait toujours pas comment elle a pu effectuer une telle chute. Et Santana n'a pas voulu fournir d'explication à ce sujet. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de pousser une gueulante auprès d'une infirmière, preuve qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Britt a insisté pour que l'hispanique porte un plâtre de couleur rose, cette dernière au bout de deux sourires à fini par se laisser convaincre. Et Rachel s'est contentée de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles et a soigneusement évité ses longues tirades à n'en plus finir. Comme quoi elle n'est pas aussi insupportable que je l'aurais cru.

D'ailleurs cette dernière a eu une nuit assez agitée elle aussi. Rachel n'a pu s'empêcher de se tourner et se retourner murmurant des propos totalement incompréhensibles.

Je me lève aussi silencieusement que possible. La tâche ne fut pas aisée. En effet la brunette s'était endormie complètement étalée sur moi. Je la repoussais donc doucement veillant à ne pas la réveiller par de gestes brusques. _Je suis pas un monstre non plus.._

_Je descends les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine. __Ces escaliers datent du Moyen-Age ou quoi ? A chaque pas s'ensuit un grincement. Je n'imagine pas le bruit que provoque le baleineau..._

_C'est moi ou il y a comme une odeur de..cramée ?_

« Britt tu veux tous nous tuer ? »

La jolie blonde se tenait là un tablier à la taille. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait à cette heure là debout en train de faire cuire je ne sais quoi ?_

« Bonjour Quinn »

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi joyeuse à cette heure-ci ! En même temps, Britt était comme ça, la joie de vivre incarnée .. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. C'est le genre de fille qui vous redonne le moral au moindre sourire, qui a la don se faire aimer de quiconque l'approche. Se faire aimer de Santana.. La latina avait craqué dès le début. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, jamais la brune n'avait haussé la ton avec la blonde. Même lorsque cette dernière narrait inlassablement les aventures de Lord Tubbington, Santana l'écoutait patiemment, la rassurait, répondait calmement à toutes ses questions, même les plus farfelues (Et on peut dire qu'il y en a eu un certain nombre.)

Leur relation avait quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose de fort et d'unique. Britt était la faiblesse et la force de Santana. Elles avaient clairement des sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Des sentiments qui dépassaient sans aucun doute le stade de l'amitié.

J'aimerai connaître ça un jour, avoir quelqu'un à qui je peux me dévoiler complètement, qui me rende meilleur, qui me prouve son amour toujours un peu plus. Je m'imagine ce bonheur, je le ressens mais automatiquement mon esprit est tourné vers la même personne. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas penser à _Elle_.

« Salut Britt, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à 6h du mat' ? »

Elle sourit. Comme si la réponse paraissait évidente.

« Je prépare des pancakes. »

Elle rigole ou.. ? Avec Brittany il était toujours difficile de savoir quoi prendre au sérieux.

A voir l'air enthousiaste qu'elle arbore, elle cherchait réellement à cuisiner des pancakes..

Dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais vu Britt cuisiner..Et c'est peut-être pour le mieux..

« Tu sais faire.. ? »

Mieux vaut être prudente..

« Non mais j'ai mélangé que des trucs bons »

Ça s'annonçait mal._.Pour le bien de tous, Quinn dévoue toi.._

« Un coup de main ? »

« Tu promets de le faire avec amour ? »

_Hum.. Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?_

« Promis »

« Je vais préparer du jus de fruits, il y a des bananes, des kiwis, du pamplemousse »

_Ça va donner une mixture assez immonde..Je me retins de lui dire, elle paraît si désireuse de bien faire.._

« Tu vas être en pleine forme avec ça . »

« C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour San. Elle a besoin de vitamines. »

Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? Bien sûr que Britt faisait tout ça pour San. C'était vraiment adorable de sa part.

Si ce cocktail était destiné à Santana je pouvais bien me permettre quelques fantaisies.

« J'ai entendu dire que s'il l'on rajoutait des œufs et du poivre, ça aidait à soigner les blessures..

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.. Je l'avoue, je suis infect'_

« Merci Q ! »

_Pourvu qu'elle ne mette pas les œufs avec leur coquille.._

« Britt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais ce qui l'aiderait à guérir ? »

« Non ? »

« Que tu ailles la voir »

« Mais..Artie m'a dit qu'il fallait la laisser toute seule pour qu'elle récupère plus vite.. »

_Ça devient urgent que je m'occupe du cas de cet éclopé.._

« Il s'est trompé. Ta présence ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Parole de Fabray. Allez file je m'occupe du reste ! »

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Une atroce douleur me tire de mon sommeil. Les événements de la veille me reviennent tout doucement : La télécabine. La crise de Berry. La course. Britt. Un arbre. Un baiser. Une baffe.

_Fabray je vais te tuer ! _

_Je suis dans un lit. Mon lit ? Je peux pas bouger. Un corps est pressé contre le mien. Je sens son souffle qui me chatouille le cou. Je suis en train de rêver ! Oui ça doit être ça ! Ou alors je suis morte ! Quoi qu'il en soit je suis bien, abstraction faite de mon épaule qui me lance affreusement._

_Britt. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est elle. Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Certainement pour me persuader que je ne suis pas en plein délire. De ma main valide je remets sa mèche derrière son oreille. Je pourrais passer mon temps à la contempler._

_Des ronflements me tirent de ma rêverie. Le Gnome. C'est vrai qu'on est pas toutes seules. Dommage. Hummel dort paisiblement son masque de nuit sur les yeux. Le bruit provient bien évidemment de Berry. Je m'en serai douté. Bizarrement Q n'est pas à ses côtés. Elle en a sûrement eu marre. Quoi que ces temps-ci Fabray ne semble plus autant dégoûtée par Frodon.._

_« _San ! _»_

Je me retourne vers ma blonde qui est à présent redressée sur les coudes et affiche une mine sévère.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?_

_« _Santana Maria Lopez ne me refais plus jamais ça j'ai eu super peur. Encore plus que lorsque Lord T s'est étouffé avec une croquette !_ »_

_Je souris.__ Si seulement ce chat avait pu crever ce jour-là.. _

« Et arrête de sourire c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Je tente de prendre un air sérieux pour ne pas la vexer mais elle est juste adorable avec sa mine renfrognée. En vain. J'explose de rire.

« Excuse moi Britt.. T'es adorable.. »

Elle vient déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue.

« J'ai essayé de te ramener avec le bouche-à-bouche comme tu m'avais appris mais ça a pas marché.. »

Je ne l'avais donc pas imaginé. Elle m'avait réellement embrassé. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée.

« Mais si Britt. Je suis là. Ça prouve que ça a marché. »

« Q a dit que le seul moyen était de te gifler.. »

« Je lui revaudrai ça »

_Queen Quinn ma vengeance sera terrible.._

Je tente de me relever du mieux que je peu, mais la douleur lancinante à mon épaule m'arrache un gémissement.

« Le médecin ne veut pas que tu bouges. »

« Hum »

« D'ailleurs je t'ai préparé une surprise. Bouge pas je reviens ! »

Et elle partit à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée.

Durant un instant j'avais oublié le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvais cloîtrée au lit. Hier soir nous avions fait un saut aux urgences. Tout me revint soudainement en mémoire.

* * *

**POV Rachel :  
**

J'entends du monde s'agitait dans la pièce. Je me lève promptement.

« Ta copine blonde a déserté Berry »

___Elle parle de Quinn ? Oui bien-sûr qui d'autre ? _

« La tienne aussi à ce que je vois »

___Vu la tête qu'elle tire. J'ai marqué un point. Depuis la scène de la salle de bain, j'ai évité un maximum la latina et son regard perçant. Je n'arrête pas de retourner la situation dans tous les sens et je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle solution opter : le dire à Artie reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort.. Et pourtant il mérite de savoir la vérité non ? Je pouvais toujours me taire et voir comment tout cela évolue. Je me connais, j'ai mes limites. J'ai peur de tout laisser éclater au grand jour et si cela à le malheur de se produire je risque de le payer très très cher. J'en ai bien conscience.._

Santana me fixe, ou plutôt me sonde. Elle doit chercher une réparti cinglante. Je sais pertinemment qu'il est préférable de ne pas aborder le sujet Brittany avec elle. Je déglutis difficilement.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »

Sauvée par Britt..

« Je vais descendre.. »

« Je viens avec toi..On peut pas dormir tranquille ici.. » grogna Kurt

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Ils sortirent de la chambre me laissant un peu d'intimité avec Brittany.

« Bon vent.. »

« San, sois gentille avec eux. Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi tu sais. »

_Ça reste à voir.._

« Hum..Si tu le dis »

_Je n'allais pas la contrarier tout de même.._

« Faut que tu goûtes ce que je t'ai préparé »

Cette fille était vraiment adorable. Ça devrait être à moi de la chouchouter, il faudra que je me rattrape et fissa. Je scrute son plateau : un petit pot de nutella, des pancakes, et un breuvage peu ragoûtant..

« Ça à l'air..super »

« Commence avec la boisson, Q a dit que ça te remettrait en forme »

Je risque un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la mixture..

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Britt.. »

Elle affiche une moue contrariée.

« Ok.. »

Je prends la boisson à mes risques et périls, c'est infect', pâteux, immonde.

« Cul sec San »

___Fabray j'aurais ta peau.._

* * *

**POV Rachel :  
**

_J'avais besoin d'un thé ou de n'importe quoi susceptible de me détendre. Mentir me rend nerveuse. Pas que je mente réellement, je fais juste abstraction de certaines informations. Si seulement je pouvais réellement m'en convaincre. Et puis dire la vérité ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée non plus. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un vite, très vite. Finn, non il ne comprendrait pas. Pas qu'il soit stupide ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est juste pas la bonne personne. Kurt, il donne toujours de bons conseils, il est attentif et c'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Pourquoi je réfléchis autant ?_

Quinn..

Que fait-elle déjà debout ? Elle est postée devant la cheminée une tasse de café à la main. Elle à l'air soucieuse. J'irai bien discuter avec elle mais nos rapports sont assez..conflictuels. Je n'ai jamais su vraiment pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à bâtir une amitié sincère. Derrière ses allures de garce se cache la vrai Quinn Fabray. Celle qui ne fait surface que rarement. Celle qu'elle devient lorsque l'on évoque sa fille. Celle que j'aimerai apprendre à connaître.

Je sais que chercher son amitié est cause perdue, elle rejette toutes mes approches. Comme si être vue en ma compagnie avait quelque chose de..dégradant.

Mais là ce matin, alors qu'elle fixe les flammes de la cheminée noyée dans ses pensées, je me dis que finalement c'est peut-être elle LA bonne personne à qui parler.

« Quinn ? »

Je m'approche doucement. Elle ne daigne même pas me regarder.

« Hum ? »

La discussion est bien partie..

« Je..Euh.. »

Elle me fixe à présent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter ses yeux noisettes dans l'espoir d'y percevoir quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« T'as perdu ta langue Berry ? »

Ce même ton dur qu'elle a l'habitude d'employer me fait frissonner. Mais à quoi donc ais-je pensé ? Vouloir me confier à elle était une erreur.

« Rien.. »

Je commence à me détourner.

« Parle. Je t'écoute »

Je viens de rêver ou elle vient de m'encourager à lui parler ? Sa voix s'est adoucit. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour tout déballer.

« Santana et Brittany couchent ensemble. Je les ai surprises dans la salle de bain. C'était pas intentionnel je cherchais ma brosse à dents, et mon dentifrice et s'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne veux en aucun cas blesser Artie. Il est si gentil, et ce serait vraiment méchant. Pas que ce soit de ma faute mais elles ont sûrement simplement dérapées. Ce n'était pas forcément prémédité. Je devrais leur en parler tu crois ? Brittany m'écouterait enfin je crois. Si je lui dis que ce qu'elle fait est mal elle arrêtera peut-être.. Mais Santana ? Elle va m'en vouloir. Déjà qu'elle me déteste.

Je sais pas pourquoi je parle de toi avec ça. On est pas amies, pas que je ne le veuille pas au contraire. Mais tu vois on a jamais était vraiment proches mais j'avais besoin de me libérer de ce poids et comme ce sont tes meilleures amies je pensais que tu saurais quoi faire. Tu gardes toujours ton calme dans toutes les situations et là je peux pas je peux plus. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Quinn ? »

* * *

**Une idée sur la réaction de Q ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NatsuShizu : La réaction de Quinn c'est maintenant avec une petite scène Faberry !**

**Heyaland : Pour le baiser faudra attendre encore un peu ^^**

**Spencer : Pauvre Artie tout le monde est contre lui..:D**

**Dead Alexia : Avec Finn à l'étage ? XD**

**J'ai pas tout compris ton raisonnement ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit Q va réagir !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7 ! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long mais avec mes révisions c'était un peu galère :s  
**

**Enfin bref ! Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Elle était au courant de tout. J'avais écouté patiemment Rachel du début à la fin. Elle paraissait extrêmement agitée, bien qu'au naturel elle ne soit pas spécialement calme. La petite brunette gesticulait dans tous les sens. Ça devait sérieusement lui peser. J'étais d'ailleurs assez étonnée qu'elle n'est pas tout balancé plus tôt dans une de ses longues tirades dont elle seule a le secret. Il faut croire qu'elle savait garder sa langue. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Tout du long de son discours elle ne put s'empêcher de guetter la moindre de mes réactions. Elle cherchait certainement mon approbation. Vu tout ce que je lui avais fait subir dans le passé je pouvais amplement comprendre ses réticences à se confier à moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas réellement pourquoi elle s'était adressé à moi. A vrai dire c'était une bonne chose. Je n'ose imaginer comment Finn aurait réagi si Rachel lui en avait parlé. Car oui aussi idiot soit-il c'était son petit-ami et il aurait été normal qu'elle aille quêter conseil auprès de lui. Vu le spécimen, la diva avait bien fait de s'abstenir. Le baleineau ne portait pas Santana dans son cœur et bien qu'il ait des capacités de compréhension assez limitées il se serait fait une joie de dévoiler les sentiments de l'hispanique. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser systématiquement, je n'allais pas lui jeter la pierre sachant que je ne me privais pas de faire de même. Quoi qu'il en soit Finn aurait eu des raisons de se venger..

Techniquement elle ne m'avait pas avoué que j'étais la première personne avec qui elle en discutait. Vu la façon dont elle s'était lâchée c'était plus une sorte de pressentiment. Mieux valait être prudente.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

J'avais opté pour une voix calme. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bien qu'ayant d'abord penser la faire taire par l'intimidation, j'avais pris conscience que je n'avais en aucun cas envie de la menacer. Et puis ce n'étais pas forcément la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Elle me scruta un instant.

« Personne. J'ai cru bon de garder ça pour moi. J'aime beaucoup Brittany et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause d'une erreur.. »

« Une erreur » c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait la relation qu'entretenait les deux Cheerios. Si seulement elle savait la réelle nature de leurs sentiments. J'étais donc la seule à avoir capté les regards en coin ou les gestes plus qu'amicaux entre les deux amies ?

J'avais soudainement envie de tout balancer à Rachel. Elle m'avait fait confiance pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ? Parce que je suis Quinn Fabray et que je sais tenir ma langue. Je dois tenir ma langue.

« Si on pouvait éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire, ce serait sympa »

J'avais déclaré ça simplement, sans détour. Mon ton n'avait rien de menaçant, il était même plutôt..chaleureux. C'était assez déroutant de voir comment en l'espace de si peu de temps mon comportement avec la brunette avait radicalement changé. Je ne sais pas moi-même quelles en sont les réelles causes. Ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je la perçois sous un angle nouveau. J'arriverai presque à la trouver..intéressante. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sans cesse collée à son abruti de petit-ami ne peut que jouer en son avantage.

Cette nuit en dormant si près d'elle, notre proximité ne m'avait en rien dérangé. A vrai dire, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. J'avais toujours eu des difficultés à dormir, depuis la naissance de Beth encore plus. En apparence, je souhaitais faire comme si cette période de ma vie appartenait bel et bien au passé, que tout cela était résolu, que la page était définitivement tournée. Mais inconsciemment des images de ce magnifique petit être que j'avais abandonné me revenait en mémoire. J'avais abandonné ma fille. Même si je me répétais inlassablement que j'avais agi pour son bien, dans son intérêt je n'arrivais pas à combler ce vide dans mon cœur.

Bien qu'ayant été assez réticente à partager le lit de la diva en premier lieu, je ne le regrettais pas. Avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés avait chassé toutes mes appréhensions. Elle m'avait sans s'en rendre compte rassurée. Et rien que pour ça je lui étais reconnaissante. Malgré sa petite taille, Rachel est très présente, elle occupe la quasi intégralité du lit et ne se gêne pas pour s'étaler de tout son long. Elle a aussi cette manie de fredonner lorsqu'elle dort. C'est assez..mignon.

« Bien sûr. Je dirai rien »

« Merci »

Elle me regarda étonnée. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à me voir remercier qui que ce soit. Elle encore moins. C'était sorti comme ça, spontanément.

Rachel se retourna prête à partir mais stoppa au bout de quelques pas. Elle me regarda longuement. Rachel Berry cherchait ses mots c'était la meilleure.

« Contente de rencontrer enfin la vraie Quinn Fabray »

* * *

**POV Will :**

Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'après la météo ça ne risque pas de se découvrir. Si nous avions écouté Sue nous étions partis pour une journée escalade. Comme si notre séjour à l'hôpital la veille au soir n'avait pas suffit. Il en fallait pour freiner les ardeurs de Sue, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais choisi de privilégier la sécurité et donc de rester par précaution au chalet. C'est un mal pour un bien puisque cela nous laissera l'occasion de nous entraîner. Nous avons bien l'intention de remporter les Nationales cette année et pour cela il fallait impérativement répéter. J'ai foi en eux, chacun tel qu'il soit. Ils sont tous complémentaires. Ils ont tous ce petit quelque chose qui rend le Glee Club unique en son genre. L'extravagance de Kurt. La fougue de Santana. La puissance de Mercedes. L'adresse de Mike. Le talent de Rachel. Et j'en passe. Je suis si fier de ce qu'ils sont devenus, et de ce qu'ils ont accomplis.

« Les jeunes écoutez moi. Je sais qu'on est en vacances, qu'on est là pour profiter et tout ce qui s'ensuit mais vu le temps il est préférable de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui. Alors plutôt que de perdre du temps je vous propose de répéter ! Le thème du jour sera : « Sentiments » Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour me proposer une chanson. Tâchez d'être créatif ! Le gagnant se verra récompensé d'un dîner à la pizzeria avec la personne de son choix »

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Sérieusement ? On était en vacances et au lieu de profiter voilà qu'on se retrouvait cloîtrés dans un chalet à devoir pondre une chanson. Vu le lot Mr Schue ne risquait pas de se ruiner. Et puis à quoi bon se creuser la tête ? Berry allait comme à son habitude nous sortir une ballade larmoyante émouvant l'auditoire. Qu'est ce qui résultera de tout ça ? Flitwick et Hagrid dégusteront des pizzas et ce dernier se retrouver engrossé de 5 kilos..

« Arrêtes de mâchouiller ce crayon Lopez, tu m'exaspères. »

Q trouvait toujours le moyen de me m'énerver au plus au point. Elle devait avoir un don.

« On t'as pas sonné Fabray »

C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de venir se mettre à côté de moi ? Étant donné que j'étais d'assez mauvais poil ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Elle s'était levée et avait pris place à mes côtés sur le lit. Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, j'en avais bien peur.

« Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? Je m'appelle pas Quinn Fabray ma vie n'est pas une suite constante de mélodrames. »

Elle ne broncha pas. A quoi elle pensait ?

« Faut avoir une certaine classe pour s'appeler Fabray. T'es pas à la hauteur Lopez. Et pour répondre à ta question t'es encore plus désagréable qu'habituellement donc forcément ça va pas. »

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche elle me coupa net.

« Tais toi et écoutes. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes San. Tu t'énerves, tu te fermes comme une huître et tu joues la garce indifférente. Le fait que t'es un caractère de chien et une tendance prononcée pour la violence n'arrange rien. Mais là t'es pas juste énervée t'es..déprimée. Alors au lieu de te morfondre tu veux pas me raconter ce que t'as merdé avec elle. Parce que clairement c'est la seule qui arrive à te mettre dans cet état »

Je venais de rêver ou Q essayait de se montrer amicale ? Elle et moi n'étions pas fan de ses longues discussions, on se comprenait mais on ne voyait pas la nécessité d'en parler. On se ressemblait assez dans le fond à enfouir tous nos sentiments, à tout faire pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire résumait la situation à merveille. Savoir que l'estropié allait chanter la sérénade à ma Britt me foutait le bourdon.

« La chanson..Roulettes.. »

J'avais plus grogné que parlé mais j'étais persuadée que Quinn avait entendu. A force d'espionner les conversations des gens je doutais parfois même qu'elle ait développé la capacité de lire sur les lèvres.

« Crois-moi t'as rien à craindre de lui. Si tu l'avais vu se matin se plier en quatre pour te faire plaisir, tu douterais pas de ses sentiments »

« Qu'est ce que t'y connais aux sentiments Q ? »

_Oh non me dîtes pas que..C'est pas possible.._

_Elle rougissait ? Q rougissait !_

« C'est qui ? »

_Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Queen Quinn serait-elle amoureuse ? Ce serait vraiment fou._

« Personne »

_Pas très crédible tout ça.._

« Allez Q c'est moi.. »

« Oui justement c'est toi ! »

_D'accord là elle marquait un point.._

« Laisse tomber San t'as assez à faire avec Britt. Alors maintenant tu vas te bouger. A moins que tu préfères qu'elle finisse avec l'éclopé »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Tu me fais un peu de la peine.. Et ton plâtre rose n'arrange rien. Britt a l'intention de te dessiner une licorne dessus ? »

« Même comme ça je peux te refaire le portrait façon « Lima Height Adjacent » Et je suis pas sûr que défigurée t'arrives toujours à plaire ce mystérieux inconnu»

« Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi superficiels que toi. »

« Ça veut dire que c'est un thon ? »

« Loin de là. A couper le souffle. »

C'est moi où j'avais vu des étincelles dans les yeux de Quinn ? Je n'en revenais toujours pas que nous réussissions à avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert. Que la blonde se confie c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Permets moi de douter mais quand on sait que t'es sortie avec le baleineau et que tu t'es faite engrossée par Puckerman on peut se poser des questions quant à ton bon goût..

« Dixit la fille qui s'est tapé tout le lycée »

Elle répliquait toujours autant. Finalement Quinn n'avait pas tellement changé et ça me rassurait.

« Q ? »

« S ? »

« Merci »

* * *

**Flashback :**

« San San dépêche toi ! »

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable, Britt ne ralentissait pas l'allure. Elle sautillait et moi je me traînais lamentablement

derrière. Je n'ai jamais su comment elle se débrouillait pour être en forme en toutes circonstances. Une vraie boule d'énergie. Cela s'ajoutait au nombre incalculables de chose que j'aimais chez elle. J'avais prévu une journée tranquille au lit avec elle mais tous mes plans étaient tombés à l'eau dès lors qu'elle avait commencé à insister pour visiter le zoo le plus proche. J'ai grogné une quinzaine de minutes sans grande conviction avant de céder. Quand elle me regarde avec son air suppliant c'est juste impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Voilà donc de quelle façon je me retrouvais à marcher sous un soleil de plomb, prête à donner des cacahuètes à des macaques. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour lui faire plaisir ?

« J'arrive.. »

Je la rejoignis en quelques rapides enjambées, j'entrelaçais nos petits doigts comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire depuis un bon moment déjà. Cette journée n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible finalement.

« San ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi il y a pas de licornes au zoo ? »

Je m'étais faîte à ces questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. J'aimais son innocence. J'aimais son côté grande enfant. J'aimais sa vision du Monde. Je l'aimais purement et simplement.

« Parce que les licornes ne supportent pas de vivre enfermées »

« Oh..Tu m'emmèneras en voir un jour ? »

« Je t'emmènerai où tu veux »

« Je t'aime San. »

_Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point.._

**Fin de Flashback **

* * *

**POV Santana :**

« Satan ici la Terre »

Aïe. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser rêver encore un peu. Apparemment non puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me décocher un coup de coude dans les côtés. D'ailleurs elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« Fabray la prochaine fois que tu me fait ça je te brise les doigts un par un. »

« Tu sais à quel point Britt ne supporte pas la violence, tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir hein Sanny ? »

Je tournais la tête et la vit. Bizarrement mon envie d'étrangler Q se dissipa instantanément. Ce que je voulais par dessus en ce moment c'était Elle, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui avouer mon amour, lui dire qu'elle était tout pour moi, que j'avais besoin d'elle pour me sentir moi-même, lui dire que je ne la quitterai plus , que je serai toujours là pour elle peu importe ce qui arrivera. Mais je ne pouvais pas.. Et la voir assise sur Artie me ramena cette amère vérité en pleine face. J'aurais presque pu envier ce mec, de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui. Cette vision d'eux jouant au parfait petit couple heureux me donnait la nausée.

C'est à peine si je vis Mr Schue s'approcher pour nous faire face.

« Bon les jeunes qui veut se lancer ? »

« Moi Mr Schue j'aimerai commencer »

Le cachalot s'était avancé au milieu du salon. Il allait une nouvelle fois nous chanter son amour pour Berry. Ça en devenait lassant à la longue.

« Bien sûr Finn on t'écoute »

Et il s'exécuta. En temps normal j'aurais déblatéré avec Q sur sa façon grotesque de bouger, ou plutôt de déplacer sa graisse sur scène mais là étonnamment la blonde avait l'air préoccupé. Elle paraissait crispée sur son siège. De temps à autre elle lançait des regards en direction de ..Berry ?

Il faudrait qu'on m'explique pourquoi Q agissait comme ça. C'était vraiment étrange.

Quand vint la fin de la chanson, que les applaudissements cessèrent et que la diva eut fini d'essuyer ses larmes, le binoclard vint prendre la place d'Hudson. Il allait sans dire que ce qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas forcément.

« Donc j'ai écris cette chanson pour ma petite-amie. Brittany, je t'aime sois en sûre. »

Je rageais intérieurement, les voir s'échanger des regards langoureux au fil des paroles n'arrangeait rien. Je peinais à dissimuler mon agacement. La voir le regarder tendrement me rendait dingue. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle souriait. Elle lui souriait. J'étais spectatrice de leur amour. Il l'a rendait heureuse. J'aurais voulu être cette personne mais ce n'était pas le cas, plus le cas.. Je sentais les larmes me montaient au yeux. J'essayais vainement de les ravaler. Je suis Santana Lopez je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi dois-je me sentir aussi mal ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse ? Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais plus à refouler mes sentiments. Je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant.

Je l'aimais c'était une évidence.

Il fallait que je sorte de là. Je partis précipitamment de la salle sans donner d'explications. Je n'aurais pas pu. J'avais la gorge nouée. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions et pour se faire j'avais besoin de partir. Loin.

**POV Quinn :**

La latina était partie sans rien dire. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une douzaine de visages étonnés. Ce n'était pas fait courant de voir Santana aussi déboussolée.

Britt s'était levée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle voulait rejoindre l'hispanique, avoir des explications. Je doutais que cette dernière soit en état de les lui fournir. C'était pour cette raison que je l'avais rattrapé et forcé à se rasseoir.

« C'est rien Britt elle a juste besoin de prendre l'air elle va revenir »

A vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée mais ce n'était pas la peine de la paniquer. J'avais tenté comme j'avais pu de la rassurer et même si elle conservait un visage inquiet, elle avait relativement retrouvé son calme.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Q ? »

Si seulement elle était consciente des sentiments de San.. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Artie prit la parole.

« Bien sûr que non bébé. Santana cherche juste à faire son intéressante comme toujours »

_De quoi il se mêlait celui là ? Il se prenait pour qui ?_

**«** Écoutes moi bien le binoclard tu ne sais absolument rien à propos de Santana. Alors tu vas la boucler et retourner tranquillement à ta place avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas. Compris ? »

J'avais repris l'attitude de garce que j'arborais à McKingley. Mais je ne supportais pas que ce morveux puisse juger Santana. Et en l'absence de se dernière je m'étais senti obligé de le recadrer.

« Les enfants calmez vous s'il vous plaît et retourner vous asseoir je vais annoncer les résultats. Je tiens à préciser que vous avez tous fourni un travail formidable. Mais la personne qui se dégage du lot et qui remporte donc un repas pour deux n'est autre que.. »

* * *

**Qui va avoir droit à un tête-à-tête romantique ? Une idée ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais c'était sadique de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça. Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez droit à.. une coupure encore plus sadique dans ce chapitre xD**

**Félicitations à Dead Alexia, c'est elle qui avait fait le meilleur pronostic quant au gagnant ! D'ailleurs à propos de je crois que vous allez tous me tuer :s**

**Je pense que votre haine envers Artie et Finn ne va que croître au fil du temps.. ! ^^**

**Juju2904/ Dead Alexia on va contrôler nos envies de meurtre ou du moins les reporter à plus tard xD**

**J'avais pas prévu de poster la suite de sitôt, avec mes révisions et tout c'est un peu la galère pour écrire mais en vue de toutes vos reviews je vous devais bien ça ! Yoruichii avec tes deux reviews d'un coup t'as achevé de me convaincre :)**

**Donc voilà j'arrête le blabla et place à la suite ! :D**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« Les enfants calmez vous s'il vous plaît et retournez vous asseoir je vais annoncer les résultats. Je tiens à préciser que vous avez tous fourni un travail formidable. Mais la personne qui se dégage du lot et qui remporte donc un repas pour deux n'est autre que.. Finn ! Finn tu as réussi à nous faire partager tes sentiments à travers cette chanson et je suis extrêmement fier de toi et de ta prestation. Félicitations. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Je guettais les réactions des gens qui m'entouraient m'attardant plus particulièrement sur la petite brunette. Elle n'avait pas l'air si réjouit que cela. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas gagné ou parce qu'une soirée avec cette abruti d'Hudson ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant que prévu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais curieusement j'en venais à espérer que la deuxième théorie soit la bonne. Finn vint embrasser sa petit-amie. Cette vision me répugnait. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir Finn embrasser quelqu'un qui me répugnait. C'était le fait de le voir l'embrasser _Elle_. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez moi.

Cependant je ne m'attardais guère sur cette pensée puisque Mr Schue reprit la parole dès que les effusions de joie prirent fin.

« Exceptionnellement et en vue de vos efforts considérables il n'y aura pas un mais deux vainqueurs »

Rachel et Finn, le couple star du Glee Club, bien sûr c'était tellement prévisible. Lorsque Rachel chantait elle avait le don de vous transporter complètement, de vous transmettre toutes sortes d'émotions. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que seule sa voix avait de l'importance. Cette voix qui vous atteignait en plein cœur, qui dégageait tant de choses. C'était impressionnant. Elle était indéniablement bourrée de talent.

Mr Schue prenait son temps pour nous annoncer les résultats. Bien que le suspens n'ait plus vraiment de raison d'être : la gagnante étant largement désignée. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je croyais..

« A l'unanimité, Sue et moi-même avons été emballés par l'interprétation d'Artie ! »

_Quoi ? C'était une blague ? _C'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre jusqu'à ce que je vois la mine réjouie du nabot. Cette journée s'achevait définitivement mal. Vu les événements ce n'était probablement pas plus mal que la latina soit sortie prendre l'air. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait très bien réagit face à la situation. Le calme n'étant en aucun cas son fort, il aurait été fort possible qu'elle exprime clairement sa façon de penser à Artie. Pas forcément de la façon la plus pacifiste qu'il soit. Il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Santana. Il allait sans dire que je n'étais pas vraiment pressée..

**POV Santana :**

Je tirais une dernière bouffée de ma clope avant de l'écraser par terre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de fumer. C'était surtout récemment que je m'autorisais une ou deux cigarettes à l'occasion. J'avais déniché le paquet dans les affaire de Q. C'était bien hypocrite de ma part de lui faire la morale..

A cet instant j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer, de relâcher la pression..

L'atmosphère du salon avait eu raison de moi. Toute cette bonne humeur, ces cris de joie et cette complicité qu'elle avait avec l'éclopé m'avaient poussé à partir. J'avais marché. Combien de temps précisément ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je m'étais juste arrêtée et assise sur un banc perdue dans mes pensées.

**Flashback :**

Nous avions passées la majorité de la journée au parc à nourrir les canards. Britt ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle était tellement heureuse que je l'étais moi-même. Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Puis ma blonde avait insisté pour acheter des glaces que nous avions tranquillement dégusté sur un banc. C'était encore une chaude journée d'été. L'air se faisait lourd et suffocant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un orage éclate. Nous nous étions hâtées de rentrer chez Britt. Ses parents étant chez des amis pour la soirée, nous pourrions donc profiter pleinement de la maison. Cette idée me fit presser le pas sur le chemin du retour. Je m'imaginais déjà elle et moi profitant de cette intimité.

« San pourquoi tu marches si vite ? »

« Plus vite on sera arrivées, plus vite je pourrais te débarrasser de cette tonne de vêtements »

« Oh.. Dépêchons nous alors »

A peine eut t'ont passées la porte que je me ruais déjà sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui avaient le don de me rendre complètement accroc. Je lui demandais le passage qu'elle ne tarda pas à m'accorder. Nos langues partirent dans un ballet endiablé. Ma blonde passa une main derrière ma nuque m'attirant un peu plus à elle, réduisant irrémédiablement la distance entre nos deux corps. Mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses hanches lui tirant quelques frissons. Tout juste notre baiser prit fin que je ramenais déjà mes lèvres sur son cou m'attardant sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Elle se cambra en arrière de manière à me laisser un peu plus d'accès. Je léchais, mordillais tout ce qui était à ma portée, m'attardant sur les endroits que je lui savais sensible. Je lui grignotais le lobe de l'oreille lui extirpant un gémissement. Je lui ôtais rapidement son débardeur et Britt fit de même avec mon haut. Je m'émerveillais toujours autant devant son corps si parfait, j'aurais pu passer mon temps à le contempler. Je m'apprêtais à caresser ses seins quand elle me repoussa. Je ne compris d'abord pas son geste. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier pourtant.

« San.. »

« Hum ? »

« Lord Tubbington »

Même dans un moment comme celui là ce chat trouvait le moyen de tout gâcher..

« Il va bien Britt »

« Je sais. Mais il nous regarde »

Je me retournais instinctivement et je le vis. Tranquillement tapi à deux mètres de là nous fixant comme si de rien n'était.

« Et ? »

« On peut pas faire ça devant lui.. »

Je n'allais tout de même pas donner la satisfaction à ce chat de le laisser gagner ! Il faisait tout pour me mettre en en rogne !

« On pourrait..le mettre dehors ? »

Ou le tuer, le couper en rondelles et jeter ses restes aux canards.

« Non San ! Il va avoir peur tout seul dehors avec ce temps »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Britt avait horreur de l'orage. Je sentais sa peur s'intensifier, elle restait tétanisée au milieu de la pièce. Je l'a pris spontanément dans mes bras, la serrant assez fort pour stopper ses tremblements intempestifs. Je lui murmurais des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, la berçant doucement. Veillant à ne pas la brusquer je me détachais d'elle délicatement.

« San.. »

« Je suis là ma puce »

_« Ma puce »_ _Sérieusement ?_ Britt ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

J'avais récupéré son vêtement qui jonchait le sol et lui avait renfilé sans lui lâcher la main. Elle s'était laissé faire complètement déboussolée. Ce n'était pas ce soir que nous nous enverrions en l'air. Ce n'était que partie remise. Là, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était que je prenne soin d'elle et c'est exactement ce que je comptais faire.

« Britt je vais te porter dans ta chambre, on va s'emmitoufler sous la couette avec un pot de glace à la pistache comme tu l'aimes et je te lirai l'histoire de la Petite Sirène. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et murmura un faible « Lord T ? »

J'avais complètement oublié cette sale bête. Bien sûr que Britt n'accepterait pas de l'abandonner.

« Il vient avec nous »

Si j'étais d'accord pour supporter cet animal de malheur c'était simplement parce que je ne voulais pas la contrarier dans cet état.

Je la soulevais donc calmement. Ma blonde étant plutôt légère je ne rencontrais pas de grandes difficultés à la porter. De plus les entraînements intensifs de Sylvester m'avaient habitué à bien pire. J'entamais donc la montée des escaliers avec Lord T sur mes talons puis avançais progressivement jusqu'à la chambre. Je la glissais sous la couette m'installant à ses côtés.

« San ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'es ma princesse charmante rien qu'à moi »

Je lui avais fredonné une berceuse et elle s'était endormie peu de temps après nichée dans mes bras, la tête reposant sur mon épaule. Pour rien au Monde je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs à cet instant. Je me sentais à ma place, je me sentais bien. Cette nuit là j'avais compris qu'elle était devenue bien plus que ma meilleure amie.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

« Tu vas choper la mort si tu restes là »

Je n'eus pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Je ne savais pas moi-même comment je m'étais retrouvée ici.

« Le flair du Puckerman ne trompe pas »

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était qu'il déguerpisse d'ici rapidement. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il fit. Non, au lieu de cela il vint prendre place à mes côtés sur le banc. Étrangement il ne broncha pas préférant se murer dans le silence. Silence que je fus la première à rompre.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Pour t'aider »

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas de la tienne Puckerman »

« Tu devras pourtant t'en contenter »

Je ne répondis pas, trop concentrée à essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il s'empressa donc de continuer.

« T'auras même pas besoin de parler »

Je comprenais mieux ses intentions. A vrai dire je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée..

« J'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi »

Il prit un air déçu. Puis sourit. Un sourire franc qui me fit douter.

« Dommage. Mais je suis pas là pour ça »

« Pour quoi alors ? »

Il sortit deux bouteilles d'alcool du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et prit une mine triomphante.

« On va se mettre la tête à l'envers façon Puckerman ! »

« Non »

En temps normal j'aurais été plutôt enthousiaste à sa proposition mais ce soir j'avais besoin de garder les idées claires. Besoin de réfléchir.

Puck ne se démonta pas et insista lourdement.

« Allez Lopez ! Ils sont en train de faire la fête et de s'empiffrer de pizza et toi tu broies du noir ! »

J'avais complètement mis de côté cette histoire et concours et de récompenses ridicules.

« Rachel a emmené le baleineau ? »

« Le baleineau a emmené Rachel. Et Artie a invité Britt »

J'avais dû mal comprendre. Comment « Four Eyes » s'était débrouillé pour gagner ? Sa chanson était pathétique. Sa pseudo déclaration était pathétique. Il était pathétique. Néanmoins je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux. Lui au moins ne se retrouvait pas assis sur un banc au milieu de nulle part en train de pleurnicher sur son sort à se remémorer les moments passés avec celle qu'il aimait. Non, il était en ce moment même avec celle qu'il aimait. La pensée qu'il la fasse rire, lui glisse des mots doux à l'oreille, la touche, l'embrasse me déchirait littéralement le cœur, me consumant de l'intérieur. Cette situation me rendait malade. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Une épave à la dérive. Je devais tirer un trait sur elle. Sur nous. J'avais laissé passer ma chance. J'avais été stupide de croire que je pourrais la récupérer en un claquement de doigt. J'avais cru naïvement qu'Artie n'était qu'un jeu, une passade. Mais Brittany n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Elle avait trouvé une certaine stabilité avec lui. Une stabilité que je n'avais jamais su lui apporter. C'était dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait, à ses côtés qu'elle se réveillait, avec lui qu'elle faisait l'amour. Et ce soir ils allaient ensemble au restaurant comme un petit couple idéal. Ils partageraient leur repas, discuteraient de choses et d'autres, s'échangeraient des regards langoureux leurs mains entrelacées. C'était cette vie qui lui convenait. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'effacer. Finalement c'était peut-être lui son prince charmant..

« T'as raison. J'ai besoin d'un verre..Ou plutôt d'une bouteille »

Je lui pris la bouteille des mains et bus d'une traite au goulot. Je devais oublier toute cette merde.

**POV Rachel :**

Il était tout juste 21h passées. La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. Les deux garçons animaient la conversation. Depuis le début du repas Brittany avait l'air ailleurs. Elle qui au naturel était si enthousiaste et expressive n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche se contentant de sourire aux blagues de son petit-ami. C'était un sourire triste et forcé. Mais Artie ne sembla pas le remarquer. Je m'inquiétais pour la blonde. C'était quelqu'un de terriblement attachant, qui semait la bonne humeur où qu'elle aille. La voir dans cet état me peinait. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, je la rejoignis prétextant une envie pressante.

Elle se tenait devant la glace. Je m'approchais tout doucement d'elle ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« Comment tu vas ? »

La blonde se retourna vers moi, me regardant avec des yeux emplis d'une infini tristesse.

« Je m'inquiète pour San »

A vrai dire, je m'en doutais. C'était bien la seule à pouvoir la mettre dans un tel état. J'aurais voulu la rassurer, trouver les mots pour l'apaiser mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait la latina en ce moment. Avec Quinn sûrement. Quinn.. J'avais vu une autre facette de la jolie blonde. Depuis le début du séjour, elle avait changé de comportement. Ce n'était plus cette fille désagréable et hautaine qui prenait un malin plaisir à humilier les gens. Non c'était une toute autre Quinn qui avait fait son apparition. Celle qui savait se montrer agréable et réconfortante. Douce et attentionnée comme elle l'avait été dans cette télécabine. Lorsqu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et dit que tout irait bien j'avais senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'était elle la véritable Quinn Fabray. Je l'avais toujours admiré. Elle avait une telle volonté, une telle détermination et une telle beauté. Oui c'était la première chose que vous remarquiez en la voyant : sa beauté. Son visage avec ses traits si fins et si gracieux, son regard qui vous transperçait et auquel vous succombiez instantanément mais aussi son corps à couper le souffle. Quinn Fabray était la plus belle fille qu'il m'ait jamais était donné de rencontrer. Et ces derniers temps j'avais bien du mal à me la sortir de la tête.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. C'est Santana elle part au quart de tour puis elle se calme »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« J'espère. San est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et ça me rend triste de la voir triste »

Ses yeux pétillaient à l'évocation de la latina. Elles entretenaient vraiment une relation complexe. Peut-être était-ce plus que du sexe entre elles après tout ? Quitte à être indiscrète je préférais en avoir le cœur net.

« Je vous ai vu toutes les deux dans la salle de bain l'autre jour. Il se passe quoi exactement avec Santana ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre je comprendrais. Après tout je me mêle probablement de ce qui je ne me regarde pas.

Je guettais sa réaction. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. L'avais-je mise mal à l'aise ?

« Je l'aime Rachel. Je suis amoureuse de Santana. »

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Ma tête menaçait d'exploser. Ma vision était trouble, brouillée. Je ne distinguais rien. Je n'entendais rien. Je ne ressentais rien. Je me rappelle seulement de deux bras me soulevant de la surface du sol. Ils m'enveloppaient d'une chaleur réconfortante, une chaleur singulière. Tout chez cette personne m'était familier : son odeur, sa voix, son corps. Rassurée par cette présence je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**Une réaction ? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Déjà merci à tous de continuer à lire ! Et désolé pour ce long mois sans nouveau chapitre. J'ai carrément fait du hors délai et je mettrai beaucoup moins de temps pour le prochain (Enfin j'essaierai ^^) Donc sans plus attendre voilà la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez :D**

**XLetLoveIn : Une deuxième déclaration de Britt en perspective ^^**

**Dead Alexia : Les choses pourraient s'accélérer pour Faberry :D**

**Lebane3 : Contente que ça te plaise et pour les reviews tu peux en envoyer autant que tu veux ça fait toujours super plaisir :D**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Nous avions hélé un taxi et nous nous étions rapidement engouffrés à l'intérieur échappant ainsi au froid hivernal. Artie avait pris place à l'avant pour des raisons pratiques tandis que nous autres nous étions entassés tant bien que mal à l'arrière du véhicule. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressasser la conversation que j'avais eu peu de temps auparavant avec Brittany. Cette dernière prétendait être amoureuse de Santana. Cependant certaines questions demeurées sans réponses : Ces sentiments étaient t-il réciproques ? La latina était-elle au courant de l'amour que lui portait la blonde ? Entretenaient t-elle une relation à l'insu de son petit-ami actuel ? Pourquoi restait-elle avec celui-ci si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Que prévoyait-elle pour la suite ?

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'interroger plus. D'ailleurs j'avais été assez indiscrète comme ça. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rassembler les pièces du puzzle moi-même.

Santana était connue pour enchaîner les conquêtes. Son tableau de chasse étant d'ailleurs très impressionnant : Puck, Finn, Sam, Karovsky et j'en passe..

Pourtant à voir le comportement qu'elle adoptait vis-à-vis de la jolie blonde, cette dernière occupait sans aucun doute une place très importante dans son cœur. C'est vrai je n'avais jamais vu l'hispanique aussi attentionnée et douce à l'égard de quelqu'un. C'était comme si elle se métamorphosait en sa simple présence. La réaction de Santana lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Artie et Britt formait désormais un couple avait été..Explosive. Elle était entrée dans une colère noire s'en prenant violemment à quiconque avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Une vraie furie. Habituée à ses changements d'humeurs fréquents, je n'avais pas vraiment été étonnée. Cependant après réflexion tout semblait prendre son sens : Santana avait été jalouse. Une jalousie qui trahissait bien plus qu'une banale amitié. Comment réagirait Finn si je fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre ? La question ne se posait pas. Je jetais un regard furtif vers mon petit-ami comme pour me rassurer. Finn était un garçon bien, un peu gauche et pas toujours habile dans ses approches mais il était d'une gentillesse sans bornes, avec un cœur énorme. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il m'aimait j'en étais persuadée. J'avais déjà programmé notre vie future tous les deux : nos diplômes en poche nous partirions à New York. Il percerait dans le cinéma, moi dans la chanson. Nous serions heureux et épanouis. Je ne rêvais que de cela jusqu'à y encore peu.. Dernièrement mon esprit divaguait à longueur de temps vers _Elle, son visage si angélique, ses yeux si hypnotisants, et sa bouche si attirante.. _Je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. Le fait que nous partagions le même lit ne m'aidait pas particulièrement. La savoir à moitié nue à quelques centimètres de moi m'exciter horriblement. C'est affreux de penser à ça alors que votre fiancé dort dans la chambre voisine mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi.. Et puis j'aimais Finn. Quinn c'était juste une simple attirance. Après tout, il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray. Qui de normalement constitué ne serait pas attiré par elle ? Finn lui même était sorti avec la jolie blonde. La capitaine des Cheerios et le Quaterback. Le couple parfait..En apparences. Je n'avais jamais compris pour quelles raisons il l'avait quitté pour moi. Quel garçon sain d'esprit la laisserait filer une fille comme elle.. ?

Ils avaient été ensemble un long moment. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cette angle. Bien sûr j'étais consciente qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles et ça ne m'avait jamais gênée. Cependant récemment il m'était arrivé d'imaginer leurs ébats et savoir qu'il avait touché Quinn ne me laissait pas aussi indifférente que prévue. Tout ça était complètement illogique. Je fantasmais sur l'ex de mon petit-ami qu'il avait quitté par amour pour moi. Cette situation paraissait totalement absurde.

Arrivés à l'étage ce fut le moment de rejoindre nos chambres respectives. Artie embrassa longuement Brittany avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La jolie blonde ne semblait guère à l'aise. Heureusement le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire.

Finn se baissa à ma hauteur pour faire de même. Il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« J'ai passé une super soirée »

« Moi aussi »

A vrai dire, pas autant que prévu mais il paraissait si heureux que je n'allais pas lui gâcher ça. Et si je venais à lui révéler ce qui me tracassait, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il apprécierait forcément..

Les trois ayant regagnés leur chambre je pris un instant avant de pénétrer dans la mienne. Inspire, expire, doucement. L'idée de rejoindre le lit que je partageais avec la jolie blonde m'angoissait plus que prévu. Elle devait probablement dormir à cette heure tardive. Du moins je l'espérais. Dans le cas contraire il fallait que je reste calme. J'étais attiré par elle mais je pouvais tout de même me contrôler. N'est ce pas ?

Je poussais la porte silencieusement et entrais dans la pièce sans un bruit. Je m'approchais à tâtons du lit et m'y engouffrais. Je sentais une forme tout près de moi. Trop près de moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment tout-à-coup. Pourquoi Quinn ne dormait t'elle pas de son côté du lit ? Et pourquoi ce n'était pas son odeur que je percevais. A côté de qui m'étais-je allongée ? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je relevais délicatement la couette et allumais la petite lampe de chevet pour m'éclairer. La surprise me laissa sans voix. Un flot d'émotions m'envahit : Stupeur. Effroi. Incompréhension. C'est une Santana nue qui gisait dans les bras de la jolie blonde. La tête posée sur sa poitrine. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je devais rêver. Oui c'était la seule et unique solution. C'est pourtant une voix que je connaissais fort bien qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Rachel ? »

Quinn me fixait attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? « Vous me faîtes une place ? » Tout ça était complètement insensé. Je prolongeai mon mutisme. J'aurai voulu crier, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais je n'étais rien pour elle. Je n'avais rien à dire. Elle pouvait bien coucher avec qui bon lui semblait ? Mais Santana ? Elles avaient toujours entretenu une relation plutôt étrange mais il ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elles pouvaient coucher ensemble.

La blonde paru comprendre lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle la relâcha soudain tirant un grognement de mécontentement à l'hispanique. Avant même qu'elle ne se levât j'avais déjà quitté la pièce. Totalement déboussolée. Le cœur martelant ma poitrine à une vitesse folle.

**POV Quinn :**

_Santana je vais te tuer _fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pu simplement la laisser choir toute seule dans son lit ? Bon ok dans son état ce n'aurait pas forcément été prudent. En pleine nuit j'avais dû la récupérer à peine consciente dans un coin mal famé aux abords de la ville. Quelle idée d'aller traîner dans des endroits pareils ? Elle avait vraiment le chic pour emmerder son monde. A son réveil, elle allait amèrement regretter d'être née. Les seuls moments durant cette courte nuit où elle avait daigné ouvrir les yeux c'était pour vomir sa bile. Je ne sais pas par quel accès de bonté j'ai entrepris de m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant malade. La berçant et la réconfortant autant que possible.

Allez faire gober ça à Berry. Bien entendu qu'elle n'en piperait pas un mot. J'avais tout de même au fond de moi un espoir, même minime qu'elle me croit. J'avais un besoin quasi viscéral qu'elle me croit. Peu importe tous les éléments qui pouvaient jouer en ma défaveur. Je me lançais donc rapidement à sa suite. A peine la petite brunette eut-elle franchi la porte menant à l'extérieur du chalet que j'empoignais fermement son poignet la forçant à me faire face. La lueur qui vrillait dans ses yeux me stoppa sur place. Ses orbes noisettes révélaient colère et fureur mais ce qui me glaçait le plus le sang c'était la tristesse et l'infinie déception qui se cachaient derrière tout cela. Nous nous défions du regard sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Je me noie totalement dans ses yeux oubliant presque la raison de ma présence. Ici, maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance. C'est une pluie fine qui vient se déverser sur nous qui met fin à ce contact visuel. Je desserre ma prise sur son poignet.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Rachel »

Ma voix s'était faîte plus chevrotante que je ne l'aurais vu. Presque suppliante. La jolie brunette ne releva pas et se contenta de me détailler du regard. L'inquiétude me gagnait ? J'aurais tellement préféré qu'elle parle ne serait-ce qu'un mot plutôt que de se murer dans ce silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censée croire ? Que Santana s'est retrouvé complètement à poil dans notre lit comme par enchantement ? »

L'utilisation du « notre lit » hors contexte pouvait facilement porter à confusion. Cette dernière avait haussé le ton comme jamais auparavant. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé avec autant de virulence. J'étais Quinn Fabray. Celle qui toisait tout le monde avec dédain et mépris. Celle qui gardait le contrôle peu importe la situation qui se présentait à moi. Mais là devant cette Rachel Berry là je me retrouvais complètement démunie pour mon plus grand désarroi.

« C'est juste un malentendu. Elle allait mal et j'ai juste voulu l'aider »

« Donc pour l'aider t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de la baiser ? »

Je restais un instant interdite. Berry ne s'était jamais adressé à moi avec autant d'agressivité. D'ailleurs personne, hormis Santana n'osait me parler de cette façon. Et cette dernière s'exprimait de cette façon avec quasiment tout le monde tandis que Rachel était tout simplement gentille. Elle se montrait agréable en permanence même avec les gens qui ne le méritait pas. La preuve, je l'avais traité comme une moins que rien des années durant et elle avait trouvé le moyen de me reparler. Comment avais-je pu me retrouver dans cette situation ? En pleine nuit, sous une averse, à fournir des explications sur un terrible quiproquo à une fille que j'avais martyrisé si longtemps. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. J'aurai dû me rebeller, l'envoyer paître ou bien l'ignorer royalement. Mais je n'étais capable de rien de tel à ce moment donné.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je suis attirée par Santana ? »

Il fallait la jouer subtil, lui montrer que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Et alors peut-être me croirait-elle. Elle sembla confuse un instant mais se reprit presque instantanément.

« Qui ne serait pas attirée par Santana ? Puck, Finn, Sam et même Brittany ont succombé. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Elle était au courant de la liaison des deux Cheerios ? Comment ?

« Santana n'est pas mon type »

Je me mordis la langue réalisant ainsi ce que je venais de dire. Ma phrase pouvait facilement porter à confusion. Pourquoi n'avais-je simplement pas dit « Je ne suis pas lesbienne » Non il avait fallu que je complique tout. L'hispanique n'est pas mon type. Aucune fille n'est mon type. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas arrêté de dévorer du regard la jolie brunette depuis le début du séjour et pourquoi en cet instant précis j'ai une envie folle de goûter à ses lèvres.

« Tu connais les sentiments de Brittany à l'égard de Santana. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu gâches tout Quinn. Tu gâches toujours tout »

Je ne supporte pas qu'elle insinue que j'ai mise à mal la relation entre mes deux meilleures amies alors que depuis le début je m'efforce de les réunir. Elle n'a aucun droit de me juger comme elle se permet de le faire. Aucun droit de m'accuser de faire du mal à une personne aussi innocente que Britt. Aucun droit de parler de choses dont elle ignore tout.

Je réduis dangereusement la distance qui me sépare de la brune de sorte qu'elle se retrouve bloquée contre le mur le plus proche. Je rapproche mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, soulève son menton et lui lance un regard glacial.

« J'ai récupéré Santana sur le bord de la route complètement ivre. Je l'ai donc ramené à bout de bras au chalet. Je l'ai mise dans notre lit car n'arrêtait pas de sangloter en répétant à quel point elle avait tout foutu en l'air avec Britt. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai bercé toute une partie de la nuit et qu'elle se tenait dans mes bras. Et oui elle était nue car elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de se vomir dessus, donc forcément j'ai dû la déshabiller et la foutre sous la douche je n'allais pas dormir avec une infection pareil. Alors si tu m'accuses d'avoir pris soin d'une amie et bien tu as raison je suis coupable »

Elle resta un instant sans voix. J'en profitais pour continuer sur ma lancée.

« Une dernière chose : Ne te permets plus jamais de me parler de cette façon Berry »

J'avais craché ça avec dédain veillant bien à articuler chaque syllabe. La brune se crispa à ses mots. Elle affichait désormais une mine déconfite. En temps normal j'aurais dû me réjouir d'avoir pris le dessus mais étonnamment je n'en éprouvais aucune joie. J'aurai dû la pousser contre ce mur, claquer la porte et retourner voir Santana comme ci de rien n'était. A vrai dire c'est à quelque chose près ce que je fis. Je poussais sans ménagement Berry de sorte à la coller contre le mur froid et sans prévenir je me ruais sur ses lèvres avec force. J'entrouvris le passage sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Ma tête me dictait de m'écarter tandis que mon corps s'y refusait. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses lèvres. Je ne prenais pas réellement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Enfin pas jusqu'à ce que la petite brunette ne passe ses mains derrière ma nuque intensifiant ainsi ce baiser. Je fis glissais mes mains sur ses hanches rapprochant encore un peu plus nos deux corps.

Brisant ce lien, je la repoussais vivement et claquais la porte derrière moi, réalisant à peine ce que je venais de faire et les conséquences qui découleraient de ce « moment d'égarement ». Mais était-ce vraiment un moment d'égarement ou une véritable envie ?

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Ma tête menace d'exploser. Comme si tout une horde d'éléphants y avait élu domicile. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de cogner ma tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que la douleur cesse. Cependant l'idée de finir défigurée ne me réjouis guère. Avec Finnocence et l'éclopé, le Glee Club a déjà sa dose d'immondices pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je préfère descendre à la cuisine, voir si je peux trouver un aspirine pour chasser cette horrible gueule de bois. C'est un supplice de m'y rendre, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Je fouille dans un tiroir et tombe enfin sur ce que je cherche. Je me sers un verre d'eau pour avaler mon cachet. Ma gorge est tellement sèche que j'enfile plusieurs verres pour me désaltérer complètement. Idiot de Puckerman et ses fichues bouteilles. J'aurais dû l'envoyer se faire foutre ça m'aurait évité tout cela. Si seulement je me sentais un peu mieux.. Mais non ça aurait été trop beau. Il fallait que je me sente encore plus mal que la veille. J'étais pathétique. Comment une seule et unique personne, aussi fantastique et incroyablement belle soit-elle arrivait-elle à me mettre dans un état pareil ? Je suis faible. J'aimerai tant me la sortir de la tête ne serait qu'un instant. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ces éclatants yeux bleus ne me quittent plus, son sourire éclatant me revient sans cesse en mémoire, son corps si gracieux hantent mes rêves. Brittany est la fille la plus merveilleuse, la plus généreuse et la plus altruiste qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

Comment celle qui se donne corps et âme pour apporter du bonheur à ceux qui l'entourent peut être la source de mon malheur. C'est à y perdre la raison. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui est en train de se passer. Je suis folle. Complètement folle d'elle..

« San ? »

Et voilà que je suis maintenant atteinte d'hallucinations. A moins que je ne sois la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc c'est assez inquiétant. Le murmure recommence. La voix m'est étrangement familière. Douce et envoûtante. Mélodieuse et enfantine. J'en viens à espérer que tout cela ne soit pas le fruit de mon imagination. Car oui il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de rêver d'elle. Cette scène où je lui avoue mes sentiments qui repasse en boucle inlassablement jusqu'au matin où je me réveille seule le yeux rougis et m'aperçois que tout cela n'a été que pure invention.

« Britt ? »

Elle apparaît étincelante dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jolie blonde porte un shorty blanc et un débardeur noir moulant qui dévoile ses formes parfaites. Je m'humecte instinctivement les lèvres et les premières pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit sont loin d'être très catholiques. Mon mal de tête disparaît presque instantanément laissant place à une folle envie de lui sauter dessus. Toute habillée et dans un endroit bondé j'ai déjà du mal à me contenir mais en tenue légère sans personnes aux alentours c'est un réel supplice. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si sexy ? Ok, il faut que je me sorte ça du ciboulot. Et fissa.

« Ton bras te fait encore mal ? »

Elle paraissait réellement soucieuse. Mon bras ? Mais pourquoi me parle t'elle de ça ? Voyant que je ne comprenais pas tout-à-fait elle me montra le tube d'aspirine d'un signe de tête. Elle n'était pas au courant de ma virée de hier soir, autant me taire sur le sujet. Britt n'aimait pas particulièrement que j'abuse sur l'alcool et puis elle m'aurait demandé des explications et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Je décidais donc de passer cette partie sous silence.

« Oui mais c'est rien du tout. T'en fais pas pour ça »

Je la rassurais avec un petit sourire et elle sembla s'en contenter.

C'est assez étrange ce calme qui règne dans la pièce. On aurait au moins dû entendre les ronflements incessants de Sylvester mais non rien silence totale. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais je n'avais croisé personne en me rendant à la cuisine pourtant tous les volets étaient ouverts et à ce que je pouvais en constater la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur l'armoire. 11H18. Sérieusement ?

« Je t'ai laissé dormir. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère? »

Lui en vouloir ? Jamais je ne le pourrai et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Et c'est mission impossible devant une moue aussi adorable.

« Non bien sûr que non. Merci » Elle sourit et à ce moment je sais qu'un stupide sourire des plus niais est venu se coller à mon visage.

Un truc cloche. Sylvester nous réveille tous les matins à coups de sifflets et de « Levez vous bande de mollasses » alors pourquoi aurais-je droit à un traitement de faveur ?

« Q nous a dit que ton bras t'avais fait souffrir toute la nuit. Étant donné qu'ils ont prévu de beaucoup se dépenser Mr Schue a voulu que tu restes te reposer aujourd'hui. Artie m'a dit qu'ils allaient rencontrer des fées des neiges durant leur expédition, j'aurais bien voulu devenir amie avec elles mais je préfère passer la journée avec toi »

Cette fille lisait dans mes pensées. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais trouvé ça carrément flippant mais de sa part c'était tellement touchant. Si prévisible et si attentionnée. Et l'autre crétin de « Four eyes » qui tente de lui retourner le cerveau à coup de fées et de baguettes magiques pour qu'elle le suive à Petaouchnok. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? S'il continue il risque de la sentir passer sa baguette magique et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

« Britt ? Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi »

C'était sorti tout seul et avec une sincérité qui m'étonna moi-même. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'éclopé j'avais veillé à m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible et lui dire ça comme ça revenait à lui avouer que je n'arrivais à rien sans elle, que j'étais totalement dépendante d'elle. Le lui dire me procura un soulagement immense. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour moi et que sans elle je n'étais plus qu'une partie de moi-même. A voir son regard pétillant j'en déduisis qu'elle avait capté la signification de cette simple phrase.

« Santana j'ai besoin de te parler et c'est important que tu me laisses aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Tu promets? »

Elle m'appelait par mon prénom. Mauvais signe ?

« Promis »

Elle se tripota les mains nerveusement pendant un moment avant de reporter son attention sur moi. C'était rare de voir Brittany aussi soucieuse. En temps normal elle ne se préoccupait pas de la forme pour annoncer quoi que ce soit. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lord Tubby, cette imbécile de bestiole elle ne prenait pas un air aussi grave.

« San tu me manques comme jamais personne ne m'a manqué. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est un gruyère géant et tu es la seule qui arrive à combler les trous. Je peux pas avancer sans toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je confie tout, celle qui me rassure avant chaque spectacle de danse, celle qui me tient la main quand un film me fait peur. Mais tu es devenue plus que ça Santana. Le jour où tu m'as embrassé j'ai su que plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Tes baisers m'emmènent sur un petit nuage dont j'aimerai ne jamais redescendre. Je suis avide de tes caresses et quand tu me touches je suis la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Je t'aime, plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. 2012 approche et si comme Noah le dit on doit tous mourir alors c'est dans tes bras que je veux passer mes derniers instants. Je te veux tout près de moi, m'endormir à tes côtés et sentir qu'au réveil tu n'as pas bougé. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je suis amoureuse de toi Santana Lopez »

Je crois qu'il m'a bien fallu une dizaine de secondes pour tout assimiler sans oublier les nombreux clignements d'yeux m'assurant que la scène était bien réelle. J'avais la vision flou. Je chialais comme une fillette et je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de poitrine. Sortant de ma transe, j'aperçus Britt qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi.

« San ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je souris. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

« C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faîte. Je t'aime tellement »

La suite se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante. Ma blonde se mouva jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement sans que j'ai pu esquisser un seul geste. C'était plus qu'un baiser. C'était la promesse d'un nouveau départ j'en étais persuadé. J'aurais voulu que ce moment magique dure à jamais mais dorénavant il y en aura beaucoup d'autres. Britt déposa milles baisers sur mon visage puis descendit doucement jusqu'à mon cou qu'elle suçota, mordilla sans précipitation. Elle déboutonna mon chemisier avec minutie et reprit ce qu'elle avait entamé. Tout ça m'avait horriblement manqué.

Brittany s'arrêta soudainement et se recula vivement me laissant dans une incompréhension totale.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Britt ? J'ai pas bon goût ? »

J'avais vainement tenté l'humour mais vu l'air qu'elle affichait ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de fonctionner. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait de travers pour la mettre dans un état comme ça ? Elle était à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Je m'avançais pour lui prendre la main mais elle me repoussa instinctivement avec force.

« Ne me touche pas Santana »

Sa voix était empli d'une fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens mal vis-à-vis du binoclard ? »

Je l'avais oublié celui-là mais Britt sans doute pas.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est toi qui me ment alors ne reporte pas la faute sur lui »

La situation m'échappait complètement et j'avais bien dû mal à savoir où allait nous mener cette conversation.

« Je te mentirai jamais Britt »

« Tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes et deux minutes après je te découvre un énorme suçon. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Santana ! T'étais où cette nuit ? »

_Elle plaisantait?_ Vu son regard assassin probablement pas. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait cette nuit ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais je n'en savais strictement rien. Total trou noir. J'avais bu avec Puck et ensuite ?

« Je.. J'en sais rien »

« Tu te fous de moi ? D'ailleurs c'est le chemisier de Quinn que tu portes, non ? »

Oh non ! Je m'étais réveillé de cette façon et étant complètement dans les vapes je n'avais pas pris soin de vérifier ce que je portais. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec elle. Fabray est super chaude mais c'est Fabray ! Ça ne peut pas être ça il doit y avoir une autre explication . Oui, mais laquelle ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Britt »

« Elle paraissait soucieuse ce matin avant de partir et elle est retourné plusieurs fois dans votre chambre vérifier que tu allais bien. Vous avez couché ensemble ? Ne me mens pas. Tu sais que je déteste les mensonges »

J'étais incapable de répondre. Je n'en savais strictement rien. Devant mon absence de réponse, ma blonde reprit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

Et sans un regard elle se détourna de moi. J'avais tout foutu en l'air. Une nouvelle fois. Tous mes espoirs avaient volés en éclat comme un fragile château de cartes.

J'étais passé un l'espace de quelques secondes d'un bonheur inespéré à un malaise que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

* * *

**Une idée sur ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit là ? Qui a fait le suçon à Santana ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Arg. Honte à moi de ne pas avoir posté pendant si longtemps. J'ai vraiment traîné sur ce coup là. J'espère que vous lirez quand même la suite :)**

**Et grand grand merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et tout le reste, vous êtes géniaux :D**

(C'est assez logique mais je tiens à préciser que la partie en italique correspond à un rêve de Santana ^^)

* * *

**POV Santana :**

La sempiternel tic tac tic tac de l'horloge me berce doucement. Le coach m'a dit d'attendre ici. La raison ? Je ne la connais pas. Alors je l'ai suivi docilement sans rechigner. Je n'ai pas eu le goût de contester, de me débattre ou de réclamer quelques explications. Ce n'est pas comme ça que la véritable Santana Lopez aurait dû réagir, je le sais fort bien. La vraie Santana se serait rebiffé, n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête et n'aurait en aucun cas obéi sans broncher. Seulement si Britt n'est plus à mes côtés qu'est ce que je deviens ? Une pâle copie de moi-même, rien de plus. Je fais partie de ces personnes qui ont le besoin viscéral de vivre jour après jour auprès de la personne qu'ils aiment pour se sentir vivants, se sentir entiers. Que n'ais-je étais assez idiote pour privilégier mon statut de populaire inébranlable quitte à délaisser complètement ma relation avec elle. En quoi le regard de ce ramassis de minables a t-il plus d'importance que le regard qu'elle me porte ? Son regard à la fois si doux, si rieur et si rêveur. M'assurer le haut de la pyramide de Mckinley méritait-il tous ces sacrifices ? Je ne suis pas Quinn, je ne l'ai jamais étais et je ne le deviendrai heureusement jamais. Et pourtant j'ai agis de la même manière qu'elle. Toujours chercher à gagner en réputation, en considération, en prestige pour au final perdre ce que j'aime le plus au Monde . Ou plutôt celle que j'aime le plus au Monde.. On dit que c'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un que l'on se rend réellement compte de sa valeur. Cela est vrai. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour goûter à ses lèvres de nouveaux, nicher ma tête dans son cou pour m'imprégner à jamais de son odeur, parsemer son corps de mille baisers, la sentir frémir sous moi, m'endormir dans ses bras et me réveiller de la même façon. Toutes ces choses et bien plus encore..

Balancer des slushies, terroriser Berry et tous les loosers de son espèce, aussi jouissif que cela ait pu être ne faisait qu'accentuer la déception de Britt à mon égard. Et pourtant elle était là, à chaque instant me répétant que je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais être, que je me donnais seulement cet air méchant pour me protéger. Me protéger de qui, telle était la question. Je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de ses paroles. J'ai saisi à présent. Je suis une froussarde. J'ai harcelé le nain des années durant sans relâches et pourtant elle n'a pas cédé. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle eut été capable de d'arriver la tête haute (tout du moins aussi haute que lui permet sa taille de gnome) main dans la main avec une fille et de l'embrasser sans honte dans les couloirs bondés du lycée. Avoir des parents homosexuels devaient sûrement faciliter la tâche mais quand bien même, aussi pathétique, incroyablement énervante soit elle, elle n'aurait pas eu peur, elle. Je m'en prenais à rase-mottes parce qu'elle avait le cran qu'il me manquait. Pour déverser mon quota d'insultes et de critiques je me pose là mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'assumer il n'y a plus personne. J'ai tout gâché et je suis la seule à bafouer..Je contemple au travers de la fenêtre les pics enneigés des montagnes qui se dressent fièrement à l'horizon. Si je m'étais battu pour elle, pour nous alors peut-être serions en ce moment-même en train de nous balader dans ces montagnes au loin sans avoir à se soucier de rien.. Oui si seulement..

* * *

_« Alors tu te rends ? »_

_Plus souriante que jamais, sa chapka visée sur la tête, son petit nez rougi par la froid, ses yeux brillants et malicieux, Britt a pris position sur moi à califourchon me tenant fermement les poignets rendant toute tentative d'évasion impossible. Bien sûr je n'essaye pas réellement de me libérer de son emprise. Je suis bien ici, maintenant, avec elle._

_ « Britt, une marmotte derrière toi ! »_

_ Elle se se retourne presque instinctivement relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur mes poignets par la même occasion. Je profite de cet instant de distraction pour prendre le dessus, l'emmenant avec moi dans un roulé boulé effréné sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque notre course prend fin nous sommes avachies l'une sur l'autre riant à gorges déployées. Ma jolie blonde reprend rapidement son sérieux comme si quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle aborde un air contrit._

_« J'ai loupé la marmotte »_

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement mignonne et insouciante que je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire que tout cela n'avait qu'une ruse dans le but de la distraire. _

_« Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein d'autres dans le coin. Je vais t'aider à les chercher »_

_Le cas échéant, il vendait des peluches de marmottes à la station. Ça atténuerait sa décéption. Je la regarde sautiller gaiement en direction de la forêt. Je la rattrape rapidement joignant mon petit doigt au sien, comme de coutume. A cet instant je sais que rien ne saurait s'immiscer entre nous. J'ai mis un certain temps à le réaliser mais à présent j'en suis convaincue, mon cœur en est convaincue, je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse de cette fille insouciante et belle, pétillante et maligne, adorable, généreuse et altruiste. Amoureuse de son rire cristallin, de sa joie de vivre, de sa fantaise, de ses lèvres, de son corps, de tout ce qui fait qu'elle soit elle. Brittany S. Pierce. A la fois source de mes joies, de mes peines, de mes rires et de mes larmes, de mes rêves, de mes angoisses. Elle est comme un ange tombé du ciel. Mon ange.._

_« San ? Tu grelottes »_

_Sa voix m'extirpe instantanément des mes songes._

_« Hein.. Euh quoi ? »_

_« Tu trembles. Tu vas attraper froid »_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on se les caille autant ici. Pourtant Britt m'avait prévenu de me couvrir plus chaudement. J'avais déjà accepté de porter le bonnet tricoté par ses soins pour lui faire plaisir mais je m'étais tout de même abstenu d'aborder la combinaison assortie. _

_« On pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de se réchauffer mutuellement » dis-je d'une voix charmeuse. _

_Je m'étais dangereusement approché d'elle réduisant à néant la distance entre nos deux corps. Elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de se défaire doucement de mon étreinte ce qui m'arracha un soupir de frustration._

_ « Pas maintenant San »_

_« Tu me refuses un brin de chaleur humaine alors que je suis à deux doigts de mourir de froid ?» _

_Je pris une mine boudeuse._

_« On peut faire un feu ! »_

_ Elle semblait emballée par son idée. La mienne était tout de même bien plus tentante.. Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme elle renchérit._

_« Après on pourra s'emmitoufler toutes nues dans une grosse couverture autour du feu »_

_Comment rechigner devant une proposition pareille ? Rien que d'imaginer son corps lové contre le mien me donnait des frissons._

_ « Dépêchons nous alors »_

_J'attrapais le sac à la va-vite, cherchant un paquet d'allumettes avec empressement. « Britt t'as rangé où les allumettes ? »_

_« J'en ai pas emmené »_

_« Et comment tu comptes allumer le feu ? »_

_« Tu m'as dis que tu savais faire du feu comme Robinson Crusoé ! »_

_J'ai quelques fois la manie d'arranger très légèrement la réalité de sorte à la rendre plus magique aux yeux de ma blonde. Ça ne devait après tout pas être si compliqué que ça de frictionner de fichus caillasses jusqu'à obtenir des étincelles. Enfin ça paraissait relativement simple en tout cas. Et puis Sylvetser nous avait appris les rudiments de la survie. Généralement c'était Quinn qui prenait en mains les opérations me laissant le champs libre pour persécuter les nouvelles recrues des Cheerios. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne savais pas plus me repérer avec une boussole, que dégoter des champignons comestibles. En même temps vous me direz. A quoi bon savoir des choses aussi inutiles? A rien, excepté si votre petite-amie a eu la lubie de partir en forêt en pleine période hivernale, que vous n'avez pas eu la force de la décourager d'entreprendre un tel periple et que finalement au lieu de faire des galipettes sur une peau de mamouths au coin d'une cheminée vous vous retrouvez ivre de froid vous acharnant tant bien que mal à créer ne serait-ce qu'une infime flamme qui n'est pas foutu d'apparaître ! Dans le cas où la petite-amie en question n'eut-elle était si parfaitement parfaite, c'est volontiers que je vous aurai légué ma place.. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, je balançais rageusement les cailloux au loin. Je m'affalais à terre vaincue. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que ma blonde revienne les bras emplis de bois pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait ramassé tout ça pour rien. Si j'avais étais sûre que Britt n'allait pas arriver d'un instant à l'autre je me serai bien permise de fumer une cigarette. J'avais promis à Britt d'arrêter. C'est ce que j'ai fais mais les récents événements m'ont fait rechuter. Trop de pression, trop de stress. Plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Ce soir serait le grand soir et ensuite quand j'aurai tout évacué alors j'arrêterai. C'est ça ! j'avais planqué un briquet avec mon paquet de clopes ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je vérifie que ma blonde n'est pas de retour dans les parages et me précipite sur ma bandoulière. J'ouvre la poche arrière et trouve rapidement ce que je cherche. Je me tourne dos au vent et fait fonctionner mon précieux briquet, le petit tas de branches ne tarde pas à s'embraser ! Je laisse échapper un bref cri de joie. Britt choisi justement ce moment-ci pour me saisir par les hanches et me susurrer à l'oreille :_

_« On va pouvoir passer à l'étape deux maintenant »_

_« Celle qui consiste à t'enlever tous ces vêtements superflus ? »_

_« Arrête de parler San »_

_ Je me ruais sur ses lèvres, avec avidité. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un élan de passion teintée d'un désir qui n'attendait que d'être assouvi. Un seul de ses baisers avait le don d'embraser chaque parcelle de mon corps, une seule de ses caresses de m'emplir de frisson, un seul de ses sourires de me rappeler combien il n'existe plus bel endroit au Monde qu'à ses côtés. Il m'était tout bonnement inconcevable que l'Amour puisse croître au fil du temps. Du moins avant de rencontrer Brittany..Je me fis violence pour délaisser ses lèvres et la repoussais doucement._

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »_

_Ma jolie blonde remarqua sûrement mon ton sérieux puisque qu'elle me scrutait maintenant avec attention._

_« Mlle Santana Lopez préférait donc la parole à l'action ? »_

_ « Loin de là. Je te le prouverai bien assez tôt »_

_« J'attends de voir ça » _

_Je lui tendis la main qu'elle se hâta d'attraper pour venir nous installer auprès du feu. C'était LE moment, celui que j'appréhendais autant que j'escomptais. Celui dont j'avais maintes fois rêvé ces dernières années sans jamais avoir eu le courage de précipiter. _

_« Ma puce.. »_

_« J'aime quand tu m'appelles ma puce San »_

_« J'aime que tu aimes que je t'appelle ma puce Britt »_

_Son sourire m'encouragea à continuer sur ma lancée._

_« Ma puce, j'ai toujours été pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de dévoiler mes sentiments. C'était stupide. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant je m'engage à te rappeler tous les jours à quel point mon amour pour toi est fort et sincère. Ta simple présence m'emplit de bonheur. Tu représentes tant pour moi, tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine mes journées, le roc sur lequel j'ai pu m'appuyer, l'ange qui a rendu ma vie si merveilleuse. Mais surtout celle qui a su conquérir mon cœur. Malgré mon fichu caractère, mes indécisions, mes peurs tu m'as soutenu, contre vents et marées. Tu m'as dis un jour, après un énième visionnage de Cendrillon que tu rêvais d'être une princesse, de te marier à un prince, et de vivre heureuse avec une multitude d'enfants, et de..chats. Sur le coup j'ai ri et je t'ai répondu que rien de tout cela n'était possible. Au fil des années tu m'as appris qu'il fallait croire en soi, croire en ses rêves et tout faire pour les rendre réalisables. Tu m'as fait croire en moi, croire en nous. Chaque moment à tes côtés est un rêve éveillé. Je veux te rendre aussi heureuse que tu m'as rendu heureuse. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais un prince charmant mais tu es ma princesse Britt et nous aurons des enfants, plein d'enfants aussi beaux et fantastiques que leur maman. Et même une ribambelle de chats pour jouer avec Lord Tubby si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça précipiter étant donné que je suis encore à la fac et que tu viens tout juste d'intégrer ton école de danse mais j'y ai réfléchi, vraiment, vraiment réfléchi et il n'y a rien que je veuille plus au Monde que devenir ta femme. Brittany Pierce veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_« Oui » _

_« Oui ? »_

_« Oui. Je veux t'épouser Santana »_

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

**« **Vu le sourire idiot qui orne son visage, son rêve doit être merveilleux, c'est pourquoi je te laisse le soin de la ramener à la dure réalité Fabray »

Je ne suis pas en position de discuter les directives de Sylvester. Si elle nous a convoqué toutes les deux dans son bureau, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à nous reprocher. Quelque chose qui risque fort de me déplaire.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la latina qui dort paisiblement. C'est en général le dernier adjectif dont je qualifierai Santana mais à cet instant présent elle a réellement l'air..inoffensive. Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire la réflexion à son réveil. Son réveil que je vais devoir précipiter. Elle risque de ne pas apprécier spécialement la méthode. Ma main vient s'aplatir sur sa joue avec force. La gifle l'a fait sursauter de sa chaise et elle me regarde complètement ahurie, avant de me fusiller de son regard « Tu perds rien pour attendre »

« Bon retour parmi nous Lopez »

L'hispanique semble tout juste remarquer la présence du Coach. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Sue reprend la parole :

« Vous vous doutez probablement pourquoi je vous ai convoqués toutes les deux ? »

« Aucune idée » dis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

« Non mais vous n'allez pas tarder à nous éclairer de votre immense Savoir »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner vers elle pour comprendre que Santana est agacée par la situation. Ce n'est pas en abordant cet air revêche et ce ton sardonique que Sylvester risque de se montrer plus compréhensive. Bien que compréhensive ne soit pas vraiment l'un des traits de caractère les plus marquants du Coach..

« Parfait. Vous ne voulez pas coopérer alors je vais vous exposer les faits. Un témoin est venu me confier vos frasques de la nuit dernière. Vous êtes rentrées bien après le couvre-feu autorisé en état d'ébriété. Je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement de la part de mes Cheerios. Vous deviez montrer l'exemple à ce ramassis de minables du Glee Club au lieu de quoi vous sombrez dans la débauche »

Le misérable qui a osé balancer ne fera pas de vieux os quand Santana aura découvert son identité.

« Rien ne prouve la fiabilité de cette source. Je suis Quinn Fabray, Capitaine des Cheerios et ma parole a plus d'importance que celle d'un quelconque témoin, n'est ce pas Coach ? »

« Ma chère fabuleuse et prometteuse Quinn Fabray. Il est vrai que j'ai placé tous mes espoirs en toi, je pensais me reconnaître à travers toi. Mais jamais Sue Sylvester ne se serait laissé engrosser par cet idiot au QI de bulot de Puckerman. J'ai accepté de te redonner une chance. Et tu as trahi ma confiance en fricotant avec l'ennemi. Ma source vous a vu le nain et toi vous chatouillant les amygdales cette nuit même. As tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Blondie ? »

Ma vie est foutue.. A cause de Rachel Berry..

* * *

**Alors Alors Alors ce chapitre apporte plus de questions que de réponses. Pour le suçon de Santana on en apprendra davantage plus tard. Une idée sur la mystérieuse source de Sylvester ? Ou sur le comportement que Quinn va adopter maintenant que Santana est au courant de son "dérapage" avec Rachel ? **

**Je me concentre assez sur les POV de Quinn et Santana donc dîtes moi si vous aimeriez aussi des POV d'autres personnages (Rachel, Brittany..?) :D**

**A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! :D **

**Encore et toujours à la bourre pour poster.. Aucune excuse sur ce coup-là.. Desolée.. **

**Updater plus régulièrement c'est une bonne résolution pour 2013.  
**

**Sinon, merci à vous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours super motivant et ça fait méga plaisir !**

**J'ai rajouté un POV Brittany en espérant qu'il colle bien au personnage. **

**Ah oui ! Et contrairement aux autres chapitres celui-là est écrit à la troisième personne. Allez savoir pourquoi.. Je pense pas que ça gène en quoi que ce soit la compréhension de l'histoire mais ça peut faire un peu bizarre quand on lit toute la fic' d'une traite. **

**Voili Voilou. Tout est dit. Enjoy it ! :D**

* * *

**POV Brittany**

Brittany s'était levé aux aurores aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillé chaudement, avait ajusté correctement sa chapka sur sa tête, enfilé ses moufles et sauté dans ses boots. Et cela dans le plus grand silence. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller les autres, les privant ainsi des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il leur restait avant que le coup de sifflet de Sylvester ne résonne dans tout le chalet. Brittany, elle, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle avait compté les licornes. « Une licorne, deux licornes, trois licornes...cent licornes » sans succès. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses pensées déviaient vers Santana. Elle avait conscience que cela lui faisait du mal, sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement quand elle repensait aux évènements de la veille.

Elle avait été stupide.

Stupide de croire que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

Stupide de croire qu'elles puissent un jour être ensemble.

Stupide de penser qu'elle avait la moindre chance de la changer.

Brittany ne supportait pas que les gens la traitent de stupide et néanmoins à cet instant elle ne trouvait pas de meilleur adjectif pour se qualifier.

Elle y avait cru pourtant lorsqu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras de la brune, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé et que Santana lui avait rendu son baiser avec une infinie douceur. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et la brune lui avait sourit, d'un sourire sincère et empli de tendresse. Tout ça n'était donc que le simple fruit de son imagination ? Non Non Non. Ces mots. Ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé ils était bel et bien réels.

_« C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faîte. Je t'aime tellement »_

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Quel intérêt avait-elle à mentir ? Elle voulait jouer sur tous les tableaux ? Quinn ne lui suffisait pas ? Elle avait besoin de plus ?

Bien sûr qu'elle était libre de sortir avec qui elle voulait, Brittany n'avait pas son mot à dire sur qui la latina fréquentait. Elle avait accepté et encouragé avec un enthousiasme feint toutes les relations de la latina. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse. Évidemment elle aurait préféré être celle qui l'a rendrait heureuse mais quand un soir après leur séance de « Sweet Ladies Kiss » Brittany lui avait proposé innocemment de sortir avec elle, Santana avait clairement opposé son veto à cette idée et ses minces espoirs d'être cette personne s'étaient évaporés.

_« Je t'aime tellement »_

_Flashback_

_« Pourquoi on sort pas ensemble San ? » demanda Britt de but en blanc._

_Ladite San, alors occupée à appliquer une multitude de baiser dans le cou de sa meilleure amie cessa soudainement toutes activités en entendant la proposition de sa blonde. Elle releva la tête, la fixa avec hébétude. Elle reprit vite contenance et s'apprêtait à éluder la question avec son éternelle nonchalance quand elle prit conscience que Brittany ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et attendait patiemment une réaction de sa part. _

_« C'est pas possible Britt-Britt tu le sais bien » _

_« Donne moi juste une raison »_

_Comprenant que cette fois-ci Brittany ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement, Santana se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos, de l'autre côté du lit. _

_« Je sors déjà avec Puckerman »_

_A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait la vérité. Ils couchaient ensemble occasionnellement ça s'arrêtait là. Ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais un véritable couple et cela leur convenait parfaitement tant à l'un qu'à l'autre. _

_Ils avaient étaient très clairs là dessus, et cela dès le début : du sexe et rien que du sexe. Dernièrement Santana avait refusé toutes les invitations du jeune homme à « partager un peu de bon temps » Elle avait besoin d'autre chose, elle avait envie d'autre chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter._

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda soudainement la blonde captant le regard de Santana._

_L'hispanique détourna les yeux presque immédiatement et grommela :_

_« C'est quoi cette question ?»_

_« Réponds-y San»_

_« Non.. »_

_« Non quoi ? Tu l'aimes pas ou tu veux pas me répondre ? »_

_La latina resta muette un moment, incapable de se décider. Lui dire la vérité, et devoir fournir des explications ou lui mentir et choisir la solution de facilité une fois de plus ? _

_« Non, je ne l'aime pas »_

_La blonde esquissa un léger sourire. Santana ne s'était pas refermé sur elle-même comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'une conversation lui déplaisait. De plus, elle était aux anges de savoir que le cœur de sa brune était toujours à prendre. Elle se rapprocha doucement veillant à ne pas la brusquer._

_« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui si t'es pas amoureuse ? »_

_« C'est un bon coup au pieu » lâcha la latina sans grande conviction._

_La poitrine de Brittany se serra douloureusement. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien d'imaginer Santana, sa Santana dans les bras d'un autre. Malgré tout, elle s'efforça de masquer sa peine __et s'approcha encore un peu plus de la latina pour lui susurrer sensuellement à l'oreille :_

_« Meilleur que moi ? »_

_La brune retint un frisson, ce souffle chaud glissant sur son cou, ces cheveux en cascade chatouillant son visage, ces lèvres qu'elle fixait avec avidité, trop près, beaucoup trop près l'attirant inlassablement. Santana s'empourpra._

_« Je..Non..Je..Ça n'a rien à voir »_

_« Si tu l'as lui pourquoi tu couches avec moi San ? »_

_Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans la voix de la blonde, elle voulait juste une réponse sincère. _

_Du côté de la brune, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas avouer à Britt à quel point elle était dépendante de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son corps. A quel point rester près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher la rendait dingue. A quel point elle se sentait vivante et heureuse à ses côtés. Non elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ça._

_« Parce qu'on s'éclate bien toutes les deux, non ? » _

_« Si bien sûr..Mais je veux dire qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Ton plan cul de secours quand Noah n'est pas libre ? »_

_La gorge de Santana se serra. Elle déglutit péniblement. Savoir que Brittany pensait ça d'elle la rendait malade. Elle se haïssait du plus profond de son être de lui faire subir ça et pourtant elle s'évertua à ne pas craquer._

_« T'es ma meilleure amie Britt »_

_« Quinn aussi est ta meilleure amie c'est pas pour ça que tu couches avec elle »_

_Santana sourit devant la logique de sa blonde._

_« Alors tu es la meilleure de mes meilleures amies »_

_« Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'une amie à tes yeux ? » _

_Un simple mot franchit les lèvres de la brune._

_Presque inaudible mais bien réel._

_Transperçant le cœur de l'une, réduisant à néant les espoirs de l'autre._

_« Non.. »_

_Fin du flashback _

Des larmes ruissellent le long des joues de la belle blonde. Elle ne s'en soucie guère. C'est toujours la même chose lorsque des souvenirs de Santana lui reviennent en mémoire : la sensation de manque s'intensifie, tout son être réclame sa brune et lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'elle n'a plus rien à espérer ces émotions font place au chagrin. Au chagrin et à la colère. Une colère sourde qu'elle tente vainement de réfréner mais qui finit inexorablement par la ronger de l'intérieur.

« Brittany ? »

La susnommée sursauta surprise. Elle camoufla du mieux qu'elle put les traces de larmes avant de se retourner face à son ami.

« Salut Kurt » dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter de pas te voir rentrer au chalet »

« Oh.. Tout va bien. C'est vraiment gentil de te soucier de moi »

Le jeune homme se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise. Incapable de mentir bien longtemps, il lâcha dans un soupir :

« A vrai dire..Santana s'inquiétait de pas te voir rentrer et étant donné qu'elle est cloîtrée au chalet jusqu'à nouvel ordre elle m'a envoyé te chercher »

En dépit de toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la brune elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certain consolation à l'idée que celle-ci se préoccupe de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

« Elle est avec Quinn ? »

« Oui Sylvester les séquestre toutes les deux à l'étage avec interdiction de bouger »

L'idée de les imaginer ensemble lui retourna l'estomac. La blonde refoula un sanglot, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Kurt sembla soudainement réalisé le mal-être de son amie. Il lui ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle courut se réfugier. Il la berça tranquillement, sans mot dire la laissant aller à ses pleurs. Kurt desserra doucement son étreinte lorsque la blonde lui parut plus apaisée.

« Je peux plus.. Avec Santana.. Je peux plus.. » murmura Brittany d'une voix brisée.

« Santana est une idiote »

« Non.. Tu comprends pas.. Je.. Je.. »

« Tu l'aimes » trancha le jeune homme.

« Comment tu.. ? »

« Comment je sais ? »

Brittany acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Un radar spécial licornes » lâcha Kurt en souriant.

« Sanny est la plus merveilleuse de toutes les licornes »

« Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de te faire du mal. Elle ne te mérite pas Britt »

« Tu ne l'as connais pas comme je l'a connais »

« Je l'a connais assez pour te dire qu'elle ne te rendra pas heureuse. Votre relation n'est pas saine. Santana a besoin de s'accepter, d'accepter qui elle est vraimen pour avancer. Et Dieu seul sait si elle le fera un jour. Tu ne vas pas attendre éternellement Britt. Tu dois faire ta vie de ton côté. Et puis tu as Artie, tu es bien avec lui, non ? »

« Oui, il est gentil »

« Il est gentil et il ne veut que ton bonheur. Oublie Santana et concentre toi sur lui »

**POV Quinn :**

« Fabgay active toi, je vais pas me taper tout le sale boulot sous prétexte que ton séjour à HobbitLand t'as perturbé »

Quinn ne daigna pas relever la remarque cinglante de Santana. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? L'hispanique aurait renchérit encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir le dernier mot..La jolie blonde n'était pas d'humeur à se confronter à elle. Elle n'en avait pas la force.. Son seul souhait était de continuer de se murer dans le silence. Et d'oublier. D'oublier ces derniers jours, d'oublier ce fameux baiser qui menaçait de bouleverser sa vie à jamais, d'oublier le goût sucré de ses lèvres, l'intensité de ses iris chocolats. Elle voulait effacer de sa mémoire ce flot de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assiègent quand elle pense à la petite diva. Plus que ça, elle souhaitait par dessus tout tirer un trait définitif sur Rachel Berry. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que la brunette était la seule et unique responsable des récents évènements. C'était elle la source de Sylvester. Une telle évidence. Elle avait trouvé là le moyen de se venger de toutes les humiliations que la jolie Cheerios lui avait fait subir au fil des années. Comment avait-elle pu croire aussi bêtement que Rachel aurait balayé d'un revers de manche ces surnoms dégradants, ces slushies quotidiens, ces moqueries dont elle avait fait l'objet depuis son arrivée à McKingley ? Tout se paye un jour. Et Quinn ne tarderait pas à en faire les frais. Elle le savait et elle l'appréhendait grandement.

« Aie » Quinn tressauta sous l'impact. Au sol gisait l'éponge savonneuse qui avait fait office de projectile.

« Mais t'es malade ?! »

« T'as fricoté avec Rase-mottes, c'est toi la malade. D'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être penser à consulter un psy.. Et par la même occasion vérifier que tu n'as attrapé aucune maladie contagieuse lors de votre immonde échange de salive »

Santana se tenait fièrement les mains sur les hanches un sourire goguenard flottant sur les lèvres. Quinn se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. Se contenir. Ne pas céder. Elle n'attend que ça que tu réagisses à tes provocations. Tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à son niveau. Tu es plus forte que ça Quinn.

La jolie Cheerios se remit donc au travail sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'hispanique, totalement déboussolée devant l'absence de réaction de son amie.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est coincées ensemble à jouer les larbins pour Sylvester jusqu'à la fin du séjour, alors si tu pouvais éviter de tirer une tête d'enterrement ce serait agréable.

« C'est toi qui nous a mise dans cette situation je te signale. Si tu n'avais pas été assez idiote pour te laisser entraîner dans les plans foireux de Puck jamais je n'aurai eu à venir te récupérer ivre morte sur le bord de la route. Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi.

« Sainte Quinnie est parmi nous. Tu as accompli ta bonne action en venant à mon secours. Je t'en suis Oh combien reconnaissante. C'est pas une raison pour que tu restes le cul posée sur une chaise à fantasmer sur ton nain de jardin pendant que je me tue à rendre cette baraque un tant soit peu moins crade »

« Lopez, le ménage c'est ton domaine..Avec une bonniche comme mère t'as ça dans le sang »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune hispanique pour sortir de ses gonds.

« No hables de mi mama hija de puta »

Elle s'approcha furibonde, la mâchoire serrée, le regard menaçant. S'en prendre à Mama Lopez, revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.. Le coup fusa sans que Quinn n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste. La jolie blonde fut projeter contre le mur avec force avant de s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol. La violence de l'impact lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Elle s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale avant de lever les yeux vers la latina. Cette dernière se baissa à sa hauteur, lui releva le menton avec fermeté. Elle plongea ses iris brûlantes dans les prunelles ambrées de la belle blonde. Quinn ne tenta pas de se dégager, ni même détourner la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction, elle ne voulait pas s'aplatir devant Santana alors elle continuait de la fixer sans ciller. Chacune campait sur ses positions désirant affirmer sa domination sur l'autre.

« C'est quoi ton problème Q ? » lâcha la brune de but en blanc.

« Mon problème c'est toi ! Et ta satanée tendance à te foutre dans le pétrin »

« Je t'ai pas forcé à rouler un patin à RuPaul à ce que je sache ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » cracha la blonde avec véhémence.

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Q ? »

La blonde demeura silencieuse. Santana disait vrai. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans sa position ? Révéler au grand jour la relation qu'entretenaient ses deux meilleures amies ? Elle entraînerait la latina dans sa chute. « La Reine des Glaces et son fidèle bras droit à terre » Ce serait très accrocheur comme titre pour le prochain podcast de cet abruti de Jacob Ben Israel.

« Rien. Rien du tout.. »

L'hispanique siffla avec dédain.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais »

Quinn leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Arrête Q. Jouer la victime, s'apitoyer sur son sort, être faible. C'est pas toi »

Santana soupira et continua sur sa lancée.

« Écoute moi Q et écoute moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai certainement pas de sitôt. Et si tu t'avisais de répéter ce que je m'apprête à te dire à qui que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te défigurer de telle sorte que même tes parents ne pourront plus te reconnaître? capiche ? »

Quinn acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. L'hispanique au sang chaud était devenue experte dans l'art de menacer, et plus encore dans l'art de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle était une véritable source de terreur et de crainte à McKingley. Peu nombreux étaient les courageux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il y avait Brittany bien sûr qui n'hésitait pas à intervenir dès que sa meilleure amie dépassait les bornes. L'ange qui réussit à dompter Satan. Et il y avait Quinn. Celle qui lui avait toujours tenu tête, qui ne rechignait pas à s'opposait à elle. De cette rivalité permanente était né un respect mutuel et surtout une profonde amitié.

« T'as merdé Q.. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de reconnaître que tu puisses fauter autant que quiconque mais c'est pourtant le cas. Tout le monde commet des erreurs. T'es pas un robot, t'es un être humain et bien que t'essaies de le faire croire tu n'es pas parfaite. T'as fais frotti-frotta avec le Hobbit.. Je veux bien avouer que c'est répugnant mais il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Et puis à la limite je pourrai presque dire que tes goûts s'améliorent C'est vrai Berry comparé à Finnocence c'est presque du haut de gamme ! Si tu fais l'effort de plisser les yeux et que tu oublies que c'est Berry elle est pas si mal foutue que ça »

La latina marqua un temps d'arrêt scrutant sa meilleure amie avec attention. Un sourire quasi imperceptible vint se loger sur le visage de la jolie blonde.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Santana ? »

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

« T'essayes de me rassurer. Certes d'une façon bien particulière mais tout de même »

« J'ai besoin d'une raison ? »

« Oui »

L'hispanique prit le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Cependant il n'était pas envisageable pour quelqu'un de si fier que Santana Lopez d'avouer sciemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie alors elle réagit comme à son habitude : en feignant le détachement

« Je te l'ai dis j'ai pas envie d'être coincée avec une dépressive qui se tourne les pouces pendant que je me coltine toutes les corvées »

« Alors tu le fais par pur égoïsme ? »

« Exactement »

Quinn sourit devant l'entêtement de la brune. Elle ne changerait donc jamais. Et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Après tout, depuis leur arrivée au chalet, pas mal de choses avaient évoluées. C'était probablement dû au changement d'environnement. Ici la hiérarchie sociale imposée au lycée n'avait pu lieu d'être. Ils bénéficiaient tous du même statut : membre du Glee Club. Tous égaux. Mr Schue avait bien insisté sur ce point : aucune faveur, aucun privilège, aucune distinction. Tous logés à la même enseigne. Finalement l'initiative du professeur d'espagnol commençait à porter ses fruits : la veille, Puck avait demandé de son plein gré à Kurt de lui apprendre la chorégraphie de « Single Ladies » et cela s'était déroulé dans une bonne entente sans moquerie et sans une once de méchanceté. Il y a encore peu de temps ce même Puck enfermait Kurt dans les toilettes des heures durant, le bousculait sans ménagement contre les casiers, l'humiliait en résumé. A les regarder danser, s'amuser, rire ensemble, Quinn avait compris que cette période était désormais révolue. Sur le coup elle avait pensé à Rachel. Est-ce que leur relation pourrait t'elle prendre un chemin identique ? Elle avait espéré bêtement, qu'un jour éventuellement, elle aurait cette chance avec la petite brunette, que cette dernière serait en mesure de faire fi de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Bien sûr que Quinn avait conscience que cette idée avait très peu de chance d'aboutir. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle souhaitait que cela se réalise ? Sûrement car elle voyait la diva sous un angle nouveau. Évidemment, elle demeurait cette petite boule d'énergie caractérielle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui entreprenait des monologues à n'en plus finir ce qui se trouvait être agaçant au plus au point mais d'un autre côté elle pouvait aussi être cette jeune fille touchante pour qui vous vous preniez d'affection.

Lorsque Rachel entonnait une chanson, dès les premières notes Quinn était littéralement subjuguée, incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'offrait la brunette. Elle rayonnait comme une étoile, comme la future étoile de Broadway.

Cependant Rachel n'était pas Kurt et Quinn n'était pas Puck. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait aussi facilement tirer un trait sur le passé, faire abstraction de ces dernières années, oublier les rancunes, les rancœurs, le remords, les regrets. Il s'était passé trop de choses, trop de mauvaises choses pour espérer quoi que ce soit.

La cheerios se mordit la lèvre. Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être remémoré de tels souvenirs.

_« Rachel Berry est la cause de tous tes soucis. Rachel Berry est la cause de tous tes soucis. Rachel Berry est la cause de tous tes soucis »_

Elle se le répéta inlassablement tout en frottant énergiquement les vitres de la salle de bain. Elles étaient parfaitement propres mais Quinn, poursuivait son petit manège consciencieusement, méthodiquement sans prêter attention au regard inquiet que lui portait son amie. L'air déterminé qu'elle affichait et le sourire énigmatique qui flottait sur les lèvres la blonde étaient signes de mauvaises augures. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Un plan machiavéliquement Fabraique qui risquait d'entraîner un paquet de dégâts pensa la latina.

Cette dernière ne s'était vraisemblablement pas trompé, puisque qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Quinn reposa son éponge, resserra sa queue de cheval, se tourna lentement vers elle les mains posées sur les hanches, une flamme dansant dangereusement au fond des orbes ambrés. L'HBIC, le retour.

« Santana ? »

« Quinn ? »

« Que dirait Snixx à l'idée de s'amuser un peu ? »

« Tout dépend de l'amusement en question »

« Rachel Berry.. »

Santana fit mine de réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que je gagne à m'en prendre à la lilliputienne ? »

« Ma reconnaissance ne te suffit donc pas ? »

« A d'autres Q »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Le suçon »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans »

« Oui je sais ça tu me l'as dis.. Mais tu vas m'aider à trouver l'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça »

« Puck.. »

« Non..Il m'a juré que non » grogna l'hispanique.

« Et tu le crois ? »

« Il a juré sur le rat mort qui lui sert de crête »

« Je vois. Je m'occupe de ça et tu t'occupes de Berry . On a un accord ? »

Quinn tendit une main que Santana serra avec poigne.

« Je suppose que oui »

* * *

**Le Papa Nowel des reviews est le bienvenu :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! *fait une petite danse de la joie* **

**Z'êtes juste géniaux : Que vous donniez votre avis, que vous ajoutiez ma story ou même que vous preniez 10 minutes pour y jeter un coup d'œil ça fait super plaisir. **

**Dead Alexia :**** Contente que les répliques de Santana te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est du Faberry.. Disons que leur relation va prendre un nouveau tournant.. J'espère que t'aimeras :)**

**CestmoiXena : Merci c'est gentil ! **

**Yoruichii : C'est sûr que ça fait un bail que j'avais pas update. En espérant que le contenu de ce chapitre vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu si longtemps :D**

**Chlo : Voilà la suite !**

**Yumiisan : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review. Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent pour éviter que t'es à relire la fic' dans son intégralité pour te la remettre en tête ^^**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance auprès des adeptes de Santana. Ne me tuez pas. Tuez Finn ! (Z'allez comprendre) **

**Une dernière chose et j'arrête le blabla : la personne qui a fait le suçon à Santana est un membre du Glee Club dont on connaîtra l'identité dans le prochain chapitre. Ce n'est ni Quinn, ni Puck :D**

* * *

**POV Santana**

Je mâchais bruyamment un chew-gum à la menthe, faisant régulièrement exploser une bulle ce qui avait le don d'agacer ostensiblement Quinn. Je lorgnais rapidement vers le couple enlacé à quelques mètres de là et ne put réprimer un soupir exaspéré. Ça allait maintenant faire plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils se tripotaient et se bécotaient sur le canapé du salon. Il était en train de lui inspecter les amygdales ou quoi ? Je détournais le regard de ce spectacle répugnant reportant mon attention sur la blonde par la même occasion.

« Ton plan est foireux »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis »

« J'ai quand même le droit de dire ce que j'en pense. Après tout c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot pendant que tu te tournes les pouces »

Quinn roula des yeux ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

« Lopez n'as-tu jamais appris que pour qu'une équipe fonctionne il fallait un cerveau et des muscles, un meneur et un suiveur ? »

Elle avait retrouvé son aplomb la Fabray.. Depuis qu'elle m'avait exposé la veille son plan « Destruction du Nain de Jardin » comme j'avais choisi de le renommer elle était passé en mode machine de guerre impossible à stopper.

« Je suis pas ton larbin rentre-toi bien sa dans ta cervelle de piaf » dis-je d'un ton cassant.

J'allais tout de même pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je viens de Lima Heigh Adjacent après tout. Si elle ne veut pas finir le restant de ses jours à manger de la bouillie à la petite cuillère, elle allait devoir changer de ton avec moi..Et tout de suite. Elle parut comprendre le message. La blonde haussa légèrement les épaules ne voulant sûrement pas s'engager sur ce terrain là.

« J'suis un peu à cran S »

J'esquissais un sourire.

« Seulement un peu ? »

« Elle doit payer » siffla t'elle dédaigneuse.

Et bien le gnome s'en était définitivement pris à la mauvaise personne. Q n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

Je posais une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

« C'est pas le moment de flancher Q »

« Prête à entrer en action Snixx ? »

Snixx n'attendait que ça. Faire du grabuge. Peu importe les dommages que cela pourra occasionner. La vraie question c'est « Est-ce que moi je suis prête à le faire ? » Pas que Berry ait une importance capitale dans ma vie. A vrai dire en tant que « soufre-douleur » elle a une place capitale dans ma vie. Un véritable divertissement que de lui pourrir son existence. Je suis une garce et je l'assume amplement. Alors pourquoi je continue à me demander si c'est que je m'apprête à faire est bien ou mal. Snixx est peut-être le Yin mais incontestablement je ne serai jamais le Yang.

Arrête donc de penser et agis idiote !

Britt ne te pardonnera jamais une telle chose..

Elle ne t'adresse déjà plus la parole, elle évite ton regard, tu la dégoûtes. Oublie la.

C'est faux. Au fond de toi tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas ruiner ta dernière chance de la reconquérir en faisant n'importe quoi.

Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Tu aides une amie, ta meilleure amie. A moins que tu ne préfères laisser Berry gagner.

Il n'y a rien à gagner mais tout à perdre dans cette histoire. Tu peux encore faire marche arrière, laisse tomber. Si Quinn est réellement ton amie elle comprendra.

Ce serait un aveu de faiblesse. Es-tu faible à ce point ?

Ce serait une preuve de force et de maturité. Ecoute ton cœur Santana. Il te dira quel chemin emprunter.

« Taisez vous ! »

Elle cligna les yeux, remarqua l'incompréhension de Quinn. Mierda ! Voilà que je me mets à entendre des voix ! Stupides conseils !

« J'ai parlé tout fort ? »

La blonde opina de la tête mi-inquiète mi-amusée.

« Snixx est opérationnel. Juste une chose »

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'es sûre de ton coup ? »

« Totalement. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Je me mordillais méchamment la lèvre me ressassant les explications de la veille.

_Flashback : La veille au soir_

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement pour anéantir la liliputienne ? »

Une lueur manipulatrice brilla dans les orbes ambrés de la blonde. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'exposer son plan en détails.

« J'ai bien tourné le problème dans tous les sens et il m'ait clairement apparu que pour atteindre Rachel il nous faudrait nous en prendre à son point faible. J'ai nommé Finn Hudson »

« Tiens le baleineau rentre en scène ça promet d'être intéressant. »

Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai acheté l'aide de Becky pour qu'elle convainque Sylvester de nous laisser le chalet ce soir. Comme tu le sais, la vieille peau ne peut rien lui refuser sous prétexte qu'elle a des cases en moins. Sylvester emmène donc Mr Schue voir une exposition de renards empaillés ou réaliser je ne sais laquelle de ces lubies de vieille folle. Quoi qu'il en soit le champ sera libre, aucun adulte pour nous surveiller.»

« Et si c'est pas indiscret qu'est ce que t'as promis à Becky pour qu'elle accepter de te filer un coup de main ? »

« Un rencard avec Joe »

« Bien joué »

« Oui enfin ça ce n'est que la première partie du plan. Les choses se corsent après. Puckerman a réussi à introduire de l'alcool en douce. Au bout de quelques heures ils seront tous complètement cuits et c'est là que tu viendras mettre ton petit grain de sel »

Allez savoir pourquoi à cet instant je pressentais déjà que le rôle que j'allais avoir à jouer risquait d'être on ne peut plus compliqué. Je la pressais de poursuivre et Quinn ne tarda pas à confirmer mes doutes.

« J'ai emmené avec moi un certain nombre de cachets qui après avoir été glissé discrètement dans son verre rendront Finn beaucoup plus..Coopératif. Lorsque ceux-ci auront fait effet, il te suffira de le traîner à l'étage et de laisser tes..charmes agir »

Je n'étais pas totalement sûre d'avoir bien saisi.

« Tu voudrais que je drogue le pachyderme pour ensuite le violer tout ça dans le but de faire du mal à Berry ?

Ok là elle avait carrément disjoncté.

« Pourquoi tu t'efforces de voir ça sous cet angle ? La vérité est que tu auras juste à faire croire que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec lui je t'ai jamais dis que ça devait réellement avoir lieu »

Je ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

« T'es tarée tu le sais ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules visiblement agacée.

« Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? »

« Un deal est un deal. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout roule »

« Tu me connais S je ne laisse rien au hasard. Tout est prévu dans les moindres détails »

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire. En matière de manipulation elle n'avait pas son pareil.

« Et comment tu comptes distraire le gnome ? »

« Berry j'en fais mon affaire. Contente toi d'Hudson »

_Fin du flashback_

Quinn claqua des doigts me tirant brusquement de mes songes. Je clignais des yeux un peu hébétée avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de la salle. Mon cœur se comprima douloureusement quand j'aperçus Brittany un sourire aux lèvres s'éclatant comme une folle sur la piste de danse improvisée. J'aimais tant la regarder danser. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, harmonieux et elle dégageait une telle grâce. Elle était radieuse. Sublime. Éblouissante. Ce soir elle avait opté pour une robe noire assez courte dessinant ses courbes à la perfection. Je m'attardais quelques instants sur ses longues jambes fuselées, remontant vers sa poitrine avant de m'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Dios mios ! Qu'est ce que j'aime ses lèvres. Je me fis violence pour détourner la tête et reportais mon attention sur Quinn. Celle-ci avait dû remarquer mon petit manège, elle ne se fit pas prier pour m'en faire la remarque, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Attention tu baves »

« Ta gueule »

« Ça va s'arranger avec Britt. Dès qu'elle saura la vérité elle te pardonnera »

« La vérité ? Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne suis qu'une traînée incapable de se souvenir avec qui elle a passé la nuit »

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur le sujet et il se pourrait bien que la situation ne soit pas aussi dramatique que ce qu'elle paraît »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'avais promis de t'aider. C'est chose faîte. Je sais qui t'as fait ton suçon »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Parle ! »

Je la presse de tout me raconter mais elle m'ignore, le regard au loin. Un silence s'installe. Je la sens hésitante. Je serre les poings retenant non sans mal mon envie de lui balancer ma main dans la figure. Je sais parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle parlera quand elle l'aura décidé. Point final. Je prends mon mal en patience attendant que Ice Queen ouvre enfin la bouche. Elle reporte finalement son attention sur moi et me murmure d'une voix apaisante.

« Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu m'auras rendu service »

Je grince des dents.

« Non..Maintenant »

« A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de discuter Santana »

Elle a repris son air hautain et son ton méprisant. Elle est consciente d'avoir le contrôle et elle en profite amplement. Je rêverai d'enlever ce sourire arrogant qui flotte sur ses lèvres et de la laisser là en plan, à devoir se dépatouiller avec sa petite vengeance mais si je veux me remémorer les événements de l'autre soir, j'ai besoin d'elle.

« Bien. Très bien. File moi les cachets qui sont sensés assommer Hudson »

Elle glissa délicatement sa main dans la mienne y déposant les tranquillisants.

« Des réserves personnelles du Coach »

« J'espère que c'est assez puissant pour mettre le baleineau KO »

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'est utilisé par les vétérinaires pour endormir les chevaux.. Je me suis dis qu'au vu de sa corpulence il était plus prudent de.. miser là dessus »

« On dirait que t'as pensé à tout »

« Tu connais mon sens du détail »

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand les dernières notes de la chanson se font entendre. Je regarde par dessus l'épaule de la blonde et lui fais discrètement signe de la tête. Elle a compris le message. Elle se retourne et fonce droit vers Berry, un verre de punch en main. Que la partie commence..

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Quelle que soit la personne qui ait lancé l'idée de cette soirée, je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. C'était l'occasion de relâcher la pression, de se détendre et s'amuser. Choses que je m'étais interdite depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Quinn. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la scène en boucle, encore et encore. Elle m'avait embrassé. Quinn Fabray m'avait embrassé. Moi la fille contre qui elle avait déclenché une véritable vendetta sous prétexte que je ne suivais pas les « normes » imposées par le lycée, moi, le dernier maillon de la chaîne alimentaire de McKingley, moi, la looseuse qui lui a volé son petit-ami et à qui elle voue la plus profonde amertume. Pourquoi ?! Elle avait semblé si sincère lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'expliquer. Pourquoi d'ailleurs avait t-elle tant insisté pour s'expliquer ? C'était Quinn bon sang ! La blonde demande des explications mais en aucun cas elle ne s'explique. Jamais. A quiconque. C'est du moins ce qu'on prétendait. Elle semblait si sincère, si fragile, presque..Vulnérable. Difficile d'imaginer employer le therme « vulnérable » pour décrire quelqu'un comme Quinn et pourtant c'est l'un des premiers qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle. Je pense à elle. Bien trop souvent à mon goût. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête ? Pourquoi alors que je devrai rêver de mon futur avenir à Broadway avec Finn à mes côtés c'est elle qui vient hanter mes songes ? Bien entendu, et comme la majorité des étudiants de McKingley j'ai toujours trouvé Quinn très attirante. Qui oserait dire le contraire ? En dehors de son physique on ne peut plus avantageux et de son visage à faire pâlir de jalousie des reines beauté elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui l'a faisait se détacher de la masse. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux ambrés qui trahissaient parfois une profonde mélancolie. Peut-être était-ce son attitude, sûre d'elle, confiante, et déterminée ? Peut-être était-ce un tout ?C'est un lot de contradictions à elle toute seule, une ambiguïté, un dé à plusieurs facettes. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais cessé de me fasciner. On pourrait penser que je ne suis pas saine d'esprit. Se fasciner de celle qui s'est évertué à rendre ses années lycéennes si cauchemardesques ? Et bien mon psychologue n'a décelé aucune sorte de folie chez moi ou alors pas à un stade assez avancé pour être décelé de manière fiable.

Je fus brusquement tiré de ma rêverie par un liquide froid qui vint asperger le haut de ma robe. Je ne pu retenir un cri d'effroi. Relevant la tête je ne fus pas étonnée de voir Quinn un gobelet vide à la main. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, Finn se ruait sur elle.

« Ça t'amuses Quinn ? On est pas au lycée je te signale ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à Rachel pour te faire craindre ! Tu dépasses les bornes. Suffit maintenant ! »

Finn avait crié attirant l'attention du Glee Club dans son intégralité. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où je voyais Finn aussi en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais la blonde ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras visiblement agacée qu'on lui tienne tête.

« Tu vas descendre d'un ton avec moi et de suite. Primo, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de quiconque et surtout pas de toi. Secundo, je n'ai pas besoin de martyriser Berry pour me faire respecter que ce soit ici ou ailleurs et Tercio c'était un accident »

Finn sembla digérer les informations.

« Un..un accident ? »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je préfère relayer les tâches aussi salissantes que les jetés de slushies ou de diverses boissons à des.. subalternes »

J'écarquillais les yeux, interloquée. Et ce que je devais croire à ses dires ? Après tout, elle disait en partie vrai, elle était peut-être l'investigatrice de mes séances quotidiennes de slushiages mais en aucun cas elle ne s'en chargeait elle-même. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle poursuive son chemin sans se soucier des dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer elle poussa sans ménagement Finn et se planta devant moi.

« Tu devrais probablement te changer »

« Euh..Oui..Me changer.. »

Comment moi à qui on reprochait sans cesse d'avoir la langue si bien pendue n'arrivait pas à sortir plus de trois mots sans bafouiller lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi ? Elle esquissa un sourire sûrement ravie de constater qu'elle réussissait toujours à me déstabiliser. Son geste me laissa perplexe. Elle m'attrapa le poignet doucement mais fermement, se retourna face à la salle et lança à la cantonade :

« Le spectacle est fini. Et pour information Hudson je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à ta chère et tendre. Je veux juste l'aider à se débarbouiller. C'est la moindre des choses »

Finn dodelina de la tête, sûrement aussi perdu que moi.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

C'était si simple de les embobiner. Ils étaient tellement crédules. J'avais douté l'espace d'un instant que le grand dadet ne me mette des bâtons dans les roues mais quelques belles paroles et le tour était joué. C'est tout de même à se demander comment Berry peut supporter un sot pareil. Il m'avait presque fait de la peine, veillant à défendre sa dulcinée contre vents et marées pour finalement se retrouver à court d'arguments, les bras ballants incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Le plan fonctionnait à merveille, ne manquait plus que Santana respecte sa part du marché.

J'accompagnais Rachel jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage. Je la laissais s'avancer et m'accoudais contre l'embrasure de la porte. Je regardais la brunette s'échiner à enlever la tâche, appliquant de l'eau sur sa robe avant de la frotter énergiquement.

« Ça partira pas comme ça »

Elle ignora ostensiblement ma remarque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle constata par elle-même qu'elle agissait en vain qu'elle releva la tête, croisa mon regard un bref instant et se détourna quasiment aussitôt. Visiblement elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi.

« Tu devrais l'enlever. Je vais t'en prêter une »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sûrement étonnée par ma proposition.

« Ça..Ça te dérange pas ? »

Elle tripotait nerveusement les pans de sa robe, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Lèvres que je me surprise à fixer plus longtemps que prévu. Je haussais les épaules croisant les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble. En temps normal c'était elle qui était embarrassé en ma présence, pas l'inverse. Il fallait absolument que je reste concentrée.

« Si je te le propose »

« Euh..Je..D'accord »

« Enlève ta robe je vais t'en chercher une autre »

Rachel s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins et les aligna contre le mur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant un tel soucis du rangement. Elle défit sa robe et la fit glisser. Je fis défiler mon regard sur son corps me mâchouillant frénétiquement la joue. Quel gâchis de cacher ça sous des pulls à tête d'animaux plus abominables les uns que les autres.

« Quinn ? »

Je sursautais au son de sa voix, réalisant subitement qu'elle me fixait via le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Hum oui j'y vais ! »

Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, respirant un grand coup. J'étais en train de reluquer Rachel Berry. Je ne dois pas reluquer Rachel Berry. Je ne peux pas reluquer Rachel Berry. C'est à grandes enjambées que je déboulais dans ma chambre, où devrais-je dire Notre chambre. Je me dirigeais vers la penderie que je partageais avec Santana, fouillant du côté de la latina. Je pestais. Pas fichue de ranger correctement ses affaires. Je réussis finalement à mettre la main sur la tenue que je cherchais, je la maintins devant moi face à la glace imaginant la brunette dedans. Ce serait parfait. J'allais pour remettre le porte-manteau à sa place quand une petite boîte dissimulée derrière des paires de chaussures attira mon attention. Je ne devrais certainement pas l'ouvrir. S me tuerait si elle s'en apercevait. J'hésitais un court instant avant que la curiosité n'ait raison de moi. Je saisis le coffret, m'assis sur le lit et l'ouvrit à la hâte. Son contenu me laissa perplexe.

Quelques photos. D'elles deux principalement. Lord Tubbington vient s'ajouter sur certaines.

Un porte-clé en forme de licorne.

Un emballage de M&Ms

Une fiole de parfum à moitié vide

Des tickets de cinéma

Une serviette du Breastick

Un string. Une seconde ! Un string ?!

Un paquet de lettres.

J'en pris une au hasard et la dévorais d'une traite. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Santana Lopez pouvait écrire de si belles choses jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Comment j'aurai pu croire une seule seconde que derrière ce masque d'arrogance et cette attitude revêche se cachait quelqu'un d'aussi sensible et..Romantique. Elle qui jurait comme une charretière, déversant son flot de grossièretés quotidien savait en fin de compte manier les mots à la perfection. Si seulement ces lettres avaient pu trouver leur destinataire..

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Quinn était partie depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et elle ne se décidait pas à revenir. Je tournais en rond, en sous-vêtements dans l'espoir de me réchauffer quelque peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi longue ? Est-ce que qu'elle voulait que j'attrape froid et que cela m'empêche momentanément de chanter ? Ce serait horrible pour moi et surtout pour la chorale ! Mes cordes vocales étaient ce que j'avais de plus précieux au Monde. C'était absurde, totalement absurde et pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. J'avais envie de me tromper, de me dire qu'elle était agréable et prévenante avec moi parce que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et rien de plus. J'allais sortir pour voir ce qu'il en était quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Quinn une robe dans les bras.

« J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait »

« Merci.. » dis-je faiblement.

Elle me tendit la robe, je la saisis frôlant sa main au passe. Je réprimais un frisson. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me faisait cet effet ? Pourquoi ?

Je me tournais dos à elle, enfilant la robe à la hâte. Et mince ! Cette fichue fermeture refusait de se fermer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la remonter, tirant plus fort. Je risquais un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Quinn, les bras croisés accoudée contre l'évier, souriait visiblement amusée.

« Si tu l'abîmes Santana va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle y tient beaucoup »

« Euh..Je.. »

« Besoin d'aide ?»

« Oui merci »

J'avais difficilement ma salive, la sentant se rapprocher dans mon dos. Elle posa doucement une main sur ma hanche me faisant tressauter.

« Je vais pas te manger » me glissa t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sa voix eut le don de m'électriser un peu plus.

Je la discernais au travers du miroir s'activant à décoincer la fermeture, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration. Après quelques essais infructueux elle réussit finalement, la remontant jusqu'en haut. Elle releva la tête, croisa mon regard un bref instant. Ses prunelles étaient teintées de..désir ? Non non mon imagination devait me jouer des tours. Je ne bougeais pas, interdite, attendant un geste de sa part. Nous restâmes dans cette position un moment. Puis je perçus plus nettement son souffle chaud contre mon cou. God. Elle accentua légèrement la pression sur ma hanche. God ! A peine me touchait t'elle que tous mes sens s'enflammaient. J'avais tellement envie de plus. Je ne pouvais pas la brusquer au risque qu'elle se rétracte. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait bien compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas trop bu ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit de profiter d'elle si c'était le cas ? La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait embrassé elle était parfaitement sobre. C'est qu'elle l'avait voulu. Peut-être même autant que moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai un petit-ami. J'ai un petit-ami. J'ai un petit-ami.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou. Sa deuxième main vint prendre place sur mon autre hanche.

Finn. Finn. Pense à Finn.

Ma tête me hurlait de déguerpir de là tandis que mon corps s'y refusait. Je me retournais brusquement, comblant les quelques centimètres jusqu'à sa bouche. Mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes violemment. Elle ne me repoussa pas, mêla sa langue à la mienne avec avidité. Chacune bataillant pour prendre le contrôle sur l'autre.

Elle me poussa brutalement contre la porte de douche m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Elle en profita pour bloquer mes mains au dessus de ma tête, me laissant complètement soumise à la moindre de ses envies. Je captais son regard. Elle sembla hésiter l'espace d'une seconde. Non, non elle pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien accrochant ses lèvres. Elle resserra sa prise sur mes poignets et de sa main libre remonta les pans de ma robe avec empressement. Effleurant ma peau nue, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à mon intimité. Elle ôta ma petite culotte dans un geste d'impatience puis inséra brutalement deux doigts en moi me tirant un gémissement. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle entamait de rapides va et vient. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon Dieu j'allais venir sous les doigts de Quinn fabray. Oh mon Dieu !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quiiiin ! »

Elle capta mes lèvres dans un baiser étouffant mon ultime cri de jouissance. Je manquais de défaillir sous la vague de plaisir, Quinn me retint contre elle, dardant ses magnifiques yeux ambrés sur moi, un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle me murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Dieu est mon deuxième prénom »

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Fichue Quinn Fabray et ses plans stupides. Je vais l'étrangler, la couper en rondelles et nourrir les canards avec sa dépouille. Britt et ses canards ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je coule un dernier regard vers ma blonde, vide mon verre de tequila d'une traite et me dirige vers Hudson qui se trémousse avec la grâce d'un phacochère sur « Call me Maybe ». Je retiens difficilement une grimace de dégoût, respire un grand coup et m'avance vers lui d'une démarche assurée. Il m'aperçoit et affiche un grand sourire niais. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être stupide.

« Hey Santana ! Tu veux danser ? » Il me crie presque dans les oreilles pour se faire entendre par dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

La perspective de danser avec lui ne m'enchante pas particulièrement mais je serre les dents et ravale la remarque désagréable qui menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Vieux réflexes difficiles à contrôler.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

On paye bien pour nager avec les dauphins, je devrais probablement m'estimer heureuse de danser gratis avec un cachalot.. J'attrape la bière qu'il tient dans les mains, en boit une gorgée, attend qu'il détourne son attention quelques secondes, en profite pour verser discrètement les deux cachets et lui redonne ni vu ni connu.

« Tu devrais la finir. Je voudrai pas que tu m'en balances dessus en dansant »

Il en serait bien capable ce crétin. Je le regarde avaler le restant de sa boisson sans se douter de rien. Après qu'il l'eut reposé sur le haut de la cheminée, il me regarde d'une drôle de façon, sûrement pas certain de la façon de s'y prendre. Britt aurait su elle..

_Vide ton esprit_

_Son corps qui se presse langoureusement contre le mien_

_Ferme les yeux_

_Danser c'est comme faire l'amour Santana_

_Pourquoi on fait pas l'amour alors ?_

_Son doux rire cristallin me fait littéralement fondre_

_Écoute la musique_

_Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle comme à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle_

_Respire doucement_

_Son souffle chaud qui caresse ma nuque_

_Détends toi_

_Ses mains posées doucement sur mes hanches qui bougent au gré du rythme_

_Laisse toi guider_

_Un simple contact enflamme tous mes sens_

_Embrasse moi_

_J'ouvre les yeux, croise son regard, capture ses lèvres_

_J'aime la danse & Je l'aime Elle_

Je cligne des yeux, chassant ce vieux souvenir de mon esprit. Je prends soudainement conscience de la situation. Le corps qui se presse contre le mien n'a rien de gracieux. Les mouvements sont désordonnés et brusques. Il n'y a pas cet arôme de vanille qui flotte dans les airs. Je plisse le nez. La seule odeur qui se dégage est celle de cet abominable pachyderme qui empeste la transpiration. Je serre les dents essayant de faire abstraction du brouhaha et de l'alcool qui commence à palpiter dans mes veines. J'attrape le poignet d'Hudson et l'entraîne à l'écart. Fabray m'a assuré que le produit faisait effet dans le quart d'heure suivant l'absorption. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier ses dires.

« Dis moi Finn.. Ça t'arrive de repenser à cette nuit qu'on a passé à l'hôtel tous les deux ? »

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, faisant remonter lentement ma main le long de son bras .

« Je..Euh..Je suis avec Rachel maintenant.. » dit-il d'une voix peu convaincue.

Timon et Pumba.. Ça devait être l'éclat' sous les draps..

« Allons..Ne me dis pas que Berry se débrouille mieux que moi dans ce domaine là. Je te croirai pas. »

Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte cramoisie et il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise. J'esquissais un sourire, ravie de mon effet. Il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. Je poussais le vice un peu plus loin, susurrant quelques mots à son oreille.

« On pourrait.. retenter l'expérience.. »

Il ne s'écarta pas, réfléchissant sûrement aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Dans son état normal réfléchir relevait du miracle alors étant complètement à l'Ouest c'était mission impossible.

« Je.. Je sais pas »

Idiot. Mauvaise réponse. J'entrepris de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise peu à peu et avec une lenteur exagérée. Son air hagard le rendait encore plus crétin qu'il ne l'était et j'avais soudainement envie de le gifler vigoureusement. Je réprimais un soupir. La claque ce serait pour après.

« Je te le proposerai pas deux fois Hudson. C'est une opportunité à saisir. A moins que tu sois trop nigaud pour la laisser filer »

Ces deux neurones restant parurent rentrer en fusion puisqu'il s'anima enfin et opina de la tête. Je souris, victorieuse.

« Dans ma chambre dans deux minutes. Je te rejoins »

Tandis qu'il se dépêchait de monter les escaliers, je sortis mon portable à la hâte.

** Tout roule de mon côté. Ramène ta fraise dans 10 min. Le gnome va pas être déçue du spectacle. S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut la compagnie me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et cette fois je vous ai écrit un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé antérieurement pour remettre la fic' dans son contexte. En fait c'était aussi un moyen de me remémorer certains trucs donc c'est win-win.**

**Qu'est ce que j'avais d'autre à dire ? Ah oui ! Bien entendu merci à tous pour les reviews, les ajouts ect ect.. Je sais que je ne poste pas toujours (voire jamais ^^) de façon régulière et je m'en excuse. J'ai mon bac dans deux mois et mes révisions me bouffent pas mal de mon temps et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Bref trêve de blabla je vous laisse profiter !**

**Yumiisan** : C'est vrai que Finn me ferait presque de la peine.. Je dis bien "presque" ^^ Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger pour lui ! Mouahaha ! Et pour ce qui est de Quinn je pense qu'elle est un peu paumée et qu'elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

**Aliie Rose : **On n'aura pas la réaction de Britt ce coup-ci mais celle de Rachel. Il se pourrait que je glisse une des lettres de Santana dans un des chapitres qui suivra. A voir si je suis inspirée :)

**Kennedy** : C'est gentil je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera d'en être le cas ! :)

**Sophie2b :** La voici enfin là ! Enjoy it ! :D

**Cassiope28 : **T'as vraiment réussi à imaginer ARTIE faire un suçon à San ? OMG ! Il est peut-être kamikaze qui sait ^^ Sinon je pense que les choses vont commencer à s'éclaircir légèrement dans ce chapitre.

**Spencer2Glee :** Je me suis faîte exactement la même réflexion que toi. On a l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'ils sont coincés dans ce chalet alors qu'au final ça fait seulement quelques jours. D'ailleurs je réfléchis sérieusement à poursuivre ma fic' à McKinley pour plus de "cohérence". En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review.

* * *

**Précédemment dans..Reconquête !**

Depuis son arrivée au chalet, Santana n'a qu'une idée en tête : reconquérir Brittany. La tâche s'avère plus difficile que prévu. En effet, déprimée de voir sa belle blonde dans les bras d'un autre elle noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle se réveille, incapable de se souvenir des événements de la veille. La seule trace de cette soirée maudite : un suçon dont l'identité de l'auteur(e) demeure inconnue.

Du côté de Quinn et Rachel, les choses se corsent. Alors que la Cheerleader croit que la brunette est la source de tous ses ennuis, elle élabore un stratagème pour lui pourrir la vie. Disons que tout ne se passe pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Parfois le destin a d'autres plans en tête.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Quinn Fabray qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ? C'est la question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne peux pas être prise de pulsions. Je ne dois pas être prise de pulsions. Je ne suis pas un animal. Je ne suis pas Puck. Je ne suis pas Sanana. Je devrais pouvoir me contrôler ! Alors pourquoi il a fallu que je me jette sur elle ? Et pourquoi ne m'a t'elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi ?

Je tente un regard vers Rachel qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle est toujours par terre, adossée contre la porte de la cabine de douche, la tête entre les mains. Sa robe, comme le reste de ses vêtements jonchent le sol et elle ne semble pas s'en soucier.

La musique provenant du rez-de-chaussée me semble lointaine. Très lointaine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Je devrais probablement dire quelque chose. Ou partir. A vrai dire fuir me paraît soudain être une option vraiment tentante. Alors pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi je reste là, attendant patiemment que Rachel ouvre la bouche et se décide à parler. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire, parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je me sens mal, terriblement mal. C'est dingue. Toute cette situation est complètement dingue. Et incontrôlable. Totalement incontrôlable. Comme le sont mes sentiments. Pourquoi je ne suis pas fichue de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Est-ce que je suis en train de perdre la boule ? Certainement. Ça expliquerait tous ces discussions avec mon subconscient.

Je m'approche doucement de la brunette. Je ne veux pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer. Je pose une main sur son genoux. Aucune réaction. J'accentue un peu la pression. Elle relève péniblement la tête et je peux percevoir tout le chagrin qui afflue dans ses prunelles. Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et de lui dire que tout ira bien mais j'en suis incapable.

Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne et je ne le comprends que maintenant. Elle ne m'aurait jamais causé le moindre mal. Elle n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayé. Je suis stupide, tellement stupide d'avoir cru cela. Et pire d'avoir tout élaboré pour la faire souffrir. Il faut que je remédie à tout ça. Il faut que je prévienne Santana. Et vite.

Je glisse jusqu'à Rachel qui est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Je reviens de suite »

Je récupère mon portable resté sur l'évier et sors de la pièce en veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Je parcoure rapidement mes messages au cas où l'hispanique ait cherché à me joindre.

**Tout roule de mon côté. Ramène ta fraise dans 10 min. Le gnome va pas être déçue du spectacle. S.**

C'est pas possible.. Ok Quinn ne panique pas. Il est peut-être encore temps d'arrêter les dégâts. J'appuie sur le numéro d'urgence qui me renvoie directement à Santana. Et oui vous me direz c'est assez risqué de choisir Lopez comme numéro d'urgence et pourtant c'est toujours la première à faire acte de présence en cas de coup dur. J'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en ma propre mère c'est pour vous dire. Décroche je t'en supplie San décroche ton foutu téléphone au moins une fois dans ta vie.

_« Salut les loseurs ! Si je réponds pas c'est que j'ai mieux à faire que de te causer sombre crétin. Si tu t'avises de laisser un message et donc de pourrir ma boîte vocale par la même occasion et que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ça risque de me taper sur le système. A ta place j'éviterai. Et si c'est toi Sugar je ne sais pas comment tu t'es démerdé pour avoir mon numéro mais arrête de me harceler. Et jette toi par une fenêtre aussi si tu peux. Tu rendras un grand service à l'Humanité »_

Fais chier ! Je te déteste Santana !

**POV Santana :**

Depuis que j'ai sauté le pas avec Brittany, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à trouver du plaisir avec qui que ce soit. Entendait par là depuis que ma jolie blonde et moi avons dépassé le stade des chastes baisers et des caresses innocentes, impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui me fasse prendre mon pied. A vrai dire je n'ai pas tellement chercher à la remplacer. Et puis avouons que même si par miracle j'avais réussi à envisager la possibilité de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany, on peut dire que le baleineau était bien loin de ce que j'avais en tête. Et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte qu'il est en train de me tripoter avec l'adresse d'un pachyderme. Je suis assise sur lui à califourchon, en sous-vêtements. Quinn et la naine auraient déjà dû débarquer il y a un bout de temps. Je commence à perdre patience et je regrette de plus en plus d'avoir accepté. Il est maladroit dans ses gestes et c'est presque plus agréable de se faire aspirer le visage par un aspirateur que d'avoir à l'embrasser. Si seulement ce pouvait être elle à sa place..

_Flashback :_

« J'ai faim »

Je lève les yeux de mon magasine de mode et pose mon regard sur la magnifique blonde allongée à côté de moi.

« Et bien..mange »

Elle me dévisage comme si je ce que je venais de dire était complètement absurde.

« Mais San ! Je peux pas louper mes dessins animés »

Pour une personne totalement inconnue à l'Univers Brittaniesque : regarder les dessins animés à un âge aussi avancé peut paraître dingue mais c'est un rituel auquel ma blonde ne déroge jamais. Louper un épisode ce serait comme oublier de glisser un paquet de cigarettes sous le coussin de Lord Tubbington ou dire que la Petite Souris et le Père Noël ne sont pas amis. Juste impensable selon elle. Enfin c'est ma Britt et je l'aime comme elle l'est. Insouciante. Enfantine. Et diablement sexy. Je crois que ce dernier aspect pèse aussi drôlement dans la balance.

« Je suppose que je peux descendre te préparer un goûter »

D'accord je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Britt je suis prête à me plier en quatre pour lui rendre service. D'ailleurs Dieu seul sait ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle est adorable à ce moment là avec sa petite moue craquante et ses yeux qui pétillent.

« Merci Sanny ! Je t'aime ! »

Elle me claque un baiser sur la joue avant de reporter son attention sur les images qui défilent à la télévision. Je râle un peu en me levant du lit, mais juste pour la forme histoire de ne pas me ramollir de trop. Je connais la maison des Pierce presque aussi bien que la mienne. Elle est chaleureuse et agréable, à l'image de la famille. J'aime les Pierce. Ils sont comme Britt. Enfin peut-être pas tout-à-fait comme Britt mais en grande partie. Ils sont toujours accueillants, compréhensifs et d'une gentillesse à toutes épreuves. Je me suis toujours senti bien chez eux, parmi eux.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'attrape un plateau sur une étagère, remplit un verre de jus d'orange, me saisit d'une coupole que je remplis d'une boule de glace au chocolat et d'une autre à la vanille et je verse par dessus une bonne couche de ses céréales préférés. J'ajoute une dose de lait et je remue le tout. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait avalé cette mixture. C'est vraiment à gerber. Enfin si elle aime c'est tout ce qui compte. Avant de quitter la pièce je récupère bien entendu la bombe de chantilly qui traîne en bas du frigo. Finalement moi aussi j'ai une petite faim..

« T'es trop mignonne San ! »

Je bougonne un brin lorsqu'elle ose dire que je suis « mignonne ». Je suis quasiment certaine que j'ai pourtant un sourire niais scotché au visage. Je suis en train de fondre encore plus vite que cette foutue glace ! Je pose le plateau sur sa table de chevet et me rapproche d'elle le flacon de chantilly à la main. Elle me regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« San ! Pas pendant mes dessins animés ! »

Je lui fais une petite moue qui je le sais ne la laissera pas de marbre.

« Tu peux suivre la télé pendant que je m'occupe de toi.. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais pouvoir suivre quoi que ce soit avec toi qui me recouvre de chantilly »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

« Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à faire deux choses en même temps bébé »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir que je suis déjà allongée à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je lui retire son débardeur sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez ma blonde c'est qu'elle oublie systématiquement de mettre un soutien-gorge. Je m'extasie toujours autant devant son corps. Un jour j'achèterai des tonnes et des tonnes de chantilly, je la recouvrerai de la tête au pied et je grignoterai chaque parcelle de son corps de déesse. Non je ne suis pas dingue. Vous auriez le privilège d'être à ma place je peux vous assurez que l'idée vous serez déjà passé plus d'une fois par la tête ! Je secoue un peu la bombe et en étale à la base de son cou. Je la sens frissonner. Je grignote sa peau, remonte le long de son cou, trace un sillon de baisers sur sa mâchoire. Elle ne lâche toujours pas son foutu écran des yeux. Je dépose un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant dessiner un petit cœur avec la chantilly tout autour de son nombril.

« T'es adorable San »

Elle passe distraitement une main dans mes cheveux. Je lève la tête vers elle et me plonge dans son regard empli de luxure. Elle s'humecte les lèvres et je sens une vague de chaleur parcourir mon bas ventre. Je m'applique à lécher toute la chantilly m'attardant sur certains endroits que je lui savais plus sensibles. Je remonte doucement vers ses seins et trace un cercle de chantilly autour de ses mamelons durcis. Je passe ma langue sur l'un pendant que je presse l'autre d'une main ce qui lui tire un gémissement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour accentuer mon désir déjà grandissant. Je fais glisser ma main libre jusqu'à sa braguette de jeans que je déboutonne en moins de deux. Que voulez vous ? Les attaches de soutifs et les braguettes ne résistent pas bien longtemps à une Lopez. La pratique les gars, la pratique.. Britt se soulève avec ses coudes de sorte que je puisse facilement lui retirer son bas. Elle n'a plus l'air de faire guère attention à ce qui se passe à la télé. J'ai gagné connard de coyote ! Je remonte jusqu'à elle et me rue sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Je tuerai pour l'un de ces baisers. Elle passe une main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je me détache un peu d'elle, plongeant mon regard brûlant de désir dans ses magnifiques orbes azurs.

« Je.. »

Elle me caresse doucement la joue d'une main.

« Tu.. ? »

Mon cœur se comprime et l'air me manque soudainement. J'aurai envie de lui crier « Je t'aime » « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme » Si l'on perd du principe que Satan puisse être doté d'une âme. « Je suis amoureuse de toi Britt. Depuis toujours et pour toujours » Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, je refoule le sanglot qui menace d'exploser et tente un sourire.

« T'es ma meilleure amie Britt »

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre mais elle ne le montre pas ou du moins elle essaye de ne pas le montrer. Je discerne nettement la pointe de tristesse qui teinte sa voix.

« T'es ma meilleure amie San »

Elle se redresse doucement et vient s'adosser contre le mur m'attirant près d'elle. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et inspire son odeur si particulière. Je me sens bien dans ses bras et je n'ai plus le cœur à faire semblant. Je laisse les larmes couler. L'étreinte de Britt se resserre autour de moi. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et me murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Je ne saisis pas tout. Je sais juste que sa voix m'apaise. Elle commence à me fredonner un air qui m'ait vaguement familier. Je n'arrive pas tout de suite à faire le lien. Puis je comprends, c'est une chanson que je lui avait chanté un soir d'orage pour l'apaiser.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear, when I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you, in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Sa voix me berce. Mes pleurs s'estompent tout doucement et je reprends le refrain avec elle. D'abord timidement puis d'une voix plus assurée.

_You are y sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me regarde intensément. Je baisse la tête pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir supporter son regard. Elle soulève mon menton et me force à la regarder.

« Je..Je suis..Désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prise »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir comme si elle pesait ses mots.

« C'est normal de craquer Santana. Malgré ce que tu veux faire croire aux autres, t'es humaine. Tu ne peux pas juste refouler tes émotions à longueur de temps. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu étais insensible. On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas »

Je ne sais pas comment elle réussit à être aussi compréhensive. Avec quelqu'un comme moi qui plus est.

« Pourquoi..Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es toujours là pour moi ? Je..Je mérite pas tout ça. Je mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à moi »

Elle me sourit tendrement et me prend les mains.

« Il faut vraiment une raison ? Parce que je pourrai en trouver des centaines »

Elle me montre le plateau du doigt, je ne saisis pas de suite ce qu'elle essaye de me faire comprendre. Elle continue sur sa lancée.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça Santana. Tu es la seule personne qui me prépare mon goûter. Tu es la seule qui passe des heures à regarder des Walt Disney avec moi alors que je sais pertinemment que tu détestes ça. Tu es la seule qui ne se moque pas de moi et qui prend le temps de m'expliquer lorsque je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Tu es la seule qui m'accompagne à la fête foraine et qui crie après le monsieur qui tient le stand pour qu'il te donne une peluche en forme de licorne. Tu es la seule que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais lâcher. Tu es la seule qui arrive à faire battre mon cœur à cette vitesse là. Tu es la seule San. La seule »

Je sens que les larmes recommencent à perler au coin de mes yeux. Merde Santana arrête de chialer ! T'es pathétique. Ma poitrine se soulève et je n'ose pas prononcer un mot de peur que ma voix se brise de nouveau. C'est elle qui reprend doucement la parole après un moment de flottement.

« Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de cette personne qui nous complète et nous fait sentir entier, qui nous fait sentir à notre place et je pense que quand on l'a trouvé on ne doit plus jamais la quitter. Tu es cette personne San. Tu es ma personne. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il se passe. N'en doute jamais »

« Je..Euh »

Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche, m'intimant de me taire.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire »

Elle pose sa main contre mon cœur et je sens celui-ci qui tape rageusement contre ma poitrine.

« Je sais ce qu'il y a là et quand tu te sentiras prête, que tu sauras que c'est le bon moment alors tu me le diras toi-même Santana »

J'esquisse un sourire. C'est dingue qu'elle arrive à lire en moi de cette manière. Elle a raison un jour il faudra que je lui dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Oui, un jour..

_Fin du Flashback_

Je cligne des yeux, un peu hébétée. Je réalise soudain l'étendue de la situation. Oh mon dieu..Qu'est ce que suis en train de faire ? Je me redresse, repousse vigoureusement Hudson et le gifle sans ménagement.

« Ne repose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi ou je te ferai amèrement regretter ta venue sur Terre »

J'accentue la menace en frappant son torse nu du doigt. Il me regarde de son éternel air d'abruti fini et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de pitié à son égard. Après tout il vient louper la chance de sa vie.

« Mais..Euh..Tu m'as dit que.. »

Je le coupe dans sa tirade Ô combien pathétique.

« Ta gueule. Il ne s'est rien passé dans cette chambre. Rien du tout. J'espère qu'on s'est bien compris. Si jamais quelqu'un a vent de cette histoire je te jure que tu finiras avec une voix encore plus aiguë que Lady Hummel »

Il opine de la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je suis assez fière de mon petit effet je pense qu'il a bien imprégné ce que je viens de lui dire et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille crier ça sur tous les toits au risque que ça arrive aux oreilles de sa chère et tendre. Je saute littéralement du lit, récupère ma robe qui traîne par terre et l'enfile en quatrième vitesse. Je claque la porte sans même jeter un dernier regard au cachalot.

Je dois voir Brittany. Je dois lui parler. Je dois lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'ai déjà bien trop attendu.

Je sors de la chambre et aperçois Quinn à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'avance à sa rencontre histoire de lui dire qu'elle ne doit plus compter sur moi pour pourrir la vie de Berry. J'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

« Lopez ! Ça t'arrive de décrocher ton téléphone ? »

Vraiment bien lunée aujourd'hui Blondie..

« Calme toi j'avais plus de batterie alors je l'ai éteint. Qu'est ce que t'avais de si urgent à me dire ? »

Autant attaquer de suite dans le vif du sujet. Je suis pressée de rejoindre ma blonde.

« C'est à propos de Finn et de Rachel. Écoute je.. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase je préfère directement lui annoncer que je n'ai pas rempli ma part du contrat.

« Toi écoute plutôt. J'ai pas pu. Je suis sincèrement désolée que ta petite vengeance tombe à l'eau par ma faute mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai..J'ai envie d'avoir une chance avec Britt, une vraie chance et je peux pas me permettre de faire des trucs comme ça. Tu comprends ? »

Bizarrement alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me sermonne et qu'elle me sorte son couplet sur l'importance d'assumer ses actes et de tenir sa parole de bout en bout elle n'en fait rien. Elle me regarde et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser d'un coup comme si elle était soulagée. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille. Et je crois qu'il y a parfois des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

« Je comprends t'en fais pas. C'était puéril de vouloir blesser Rachel et puis plus le temps passe et plus je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai voulu trouver une responsable et question de facilité mon choix s'est immédiatement porté sur elle. Et sinon pour Britt je suis contente que t'ouvres enfin tes yeux Lopez. C'est bien que t'arrêtes de faire l'autruche »

Si j'avais été un brin sentimentale je l'aurais bien prise dans mes bras mais je crois que les marques d'affections et tout le barda c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'esquisse donc un sourire, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Elle me tend une petite enveloppe.

« Au passage tu donneras ça Britt de ma part. Et si tu l'ouvres avant je le saurais Santana »

Je roule les yeux. Elle me prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas curieuse à ce point je ne m'appelle pas Rachel Berry ! D'ailleurs où elle est celle là ? Quinn était sensée la distraire et donc la garder sous le coude. J'ai envie de dire vu sa taille pas compliqué de la « garder sous le coude » Aha je suis trop forte !

« Hum je le ferai. Sinon où t'as planqué Berry ? Et qu'est ce que tu mijotes plantée devant la porte de la salle de bain ?

Je croise le regard gêné de Quinn qui se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Dios mío _! Dîtes moi que c'est pas ce que je pense !

Je vais pour ouvrir la porte et confirmer mes soupçons qui au vu de la réaction quasi instantanée de Fabray s'avèrent se révéler exacts. Elle a bondit devant moi me bloquant ainsi tout accès à la salle de bain.

« Tu t'es tapé le hobbit ?

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ou les bas quartiers de Lima Eigh Adjacents te sembleront être une partie de plaisir comparé à ce que je pourrai te faire subir »

Alors qu'elle me lance un regard noir les mains posées sur les hanches mode Bitch attitude activée je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rire au nez.

« Bon et bien si tu y tiens tant je crois que je pourrai faire un effort. Je me contenterai de Fredon, Flitwick et tout ce qui s'ensuit »

« Tu devrais moins faire la maligne Lopez si tu souhaites toujours savoir avec qui t'as passé la nuit dernière »

C'est dingue mais ces quelques mots me coupent net.

« Dis moi ce que tu sais »

Un petit sourire victorieux vient se nicher sur son visage et j'ai envie de lui coller une baffe pour le lui ôter.

« Sugar »

Je hausse un sourcil pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi. Qu'est ce que cette fille à papa pourrie gâtée a à voir avec ce foutu suçon ?

« Éclaire ma lanterne »

« Et bien..Etant donné que Puck ne peut rien me refuser il a finalement avoué t'avoir vu partir dans une limousine et il a clairement reconnu le chauffeur personnel de Sugar au volant »

« Je..Je..Hein ? »

« Je sais rien de plus. Tu devrais aller lui demander directement histoire d'éclaircir la situation »

« Ouaip je vais faire ça. Et si cette garce refuse de cracher le morceau je lui refais le portrait d'une telle façon que toute la fortune de son papa chéri ne suffira pas pour lui payer une nouvelle tête. Parole de Lopez »

**POV Quinn :**

Je regarde Santana s'éloigner vers le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas déterminé. Je ne souhaiterai pour rien au Monde être à la place de Sugar à cet instant. Elle risque de passer un sale quart, c'est peu de le dire. Enfin j'ai autre chose à faire que me soucier d'elle. Je pousse doucement la porte de la salle de bain et retrouve Rachel toujours dans la même position. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça indéfiniment. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle veillant à ne pas la toucher. J'ai peur de la braquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. J'ai besoin qu'elle sorte de son mutisme. Il y a de nombreux moyens de communiquer et parler n'est pas forcément toujours le meilleur. Chanter, peut-être.. Je m'éclaircis la voix et entame une chanson qui j'espère la fera réagir.

Elle relève enfin la tête vers moi. Je lui souris timidement. Elle me rend mon sourire et mon cœur palpite étrangement vite. Je murmure les dernières paroles de la chanson dans un souffle.

_Oh no, I see_  
_A spider web is tangled up with me_  
_And I lost my head_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I've said_  
_Oh no what's this?_  
_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle_  
_So I turn to run_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble_  
_And I never meant to do you wrong_  
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_  
_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

_Oh no I see_  
_A spider web and it's me in the middle_  
_So I twist and turn_  
_Here am I in my little bubble_

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble_  
_And I never meant to do you wrong_  
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_  
_Although I never meant to do you harm_

Elle relève enfin la tête vers moi. Je lui souris timidement. Elle me rend mon sourire et mon cœur palpite étrangement vite. Je murmure les dernières paroles de la chanson dans un souffle.

_They spun a web for me.._

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Je la sens hésitante. Et j'ai peur d'avoir précipité la discussion.

« Et toi ? Tu le veux ? »

J'esquisse un sourire. A vrai dire je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je veux.

« Je pense que ce serait bien »

« J'ai peur Quinn »

« De quoi tu as peur ? »

« De toi »

Je ris doucement.

« Je t'intimide à ce point ? »

« Oui. Enfin non ! Je veux dire. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi »

Je mâchouille furieusement ma joue et détourne le regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me sonde et ça me fout la trouille. Je fixe un coin du mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand t'es avec moi ? »

Nom de Dieu Quinn à quoi tu joues ?

« Une drôle de sensation. D'un côté j'ai envie d'être près de toi et de l'autre d'en être la plus éloignée possible. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu me faire endurer j'ai toujours été fascinée par toi. Fascinée et attirée je l'avoue. Je sais que ça peut sembler fou mais même lorsque tu me balançais des slushies à la figure ou que tu m'insultais je ne t'en voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire derrière ces airs de garce que tu te donnais. Tu l'as d'ailleurs prouvé depuis notre arrivée au chalet. Tu m'as enfin laissé entrapercevoir un aperçu de qui tu étais vraiment et si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de rencontrer la vraie Quinn Fabray : celle qui se soucie des autres, celle qui prend soin de ses amis, celle qui montre des émotions. C'est ça qui me fait peur, de passer d'une simple attirance à autre chose. J'ai peur d'éprouver des sentiments que je ne devrai pas éprouver pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon petit-ami. J'ai peur de tout ce que je peux ressentir pour toi »

Je reste interdite devant sa tirade. Mon cœur tambourine dangereusement et j'ai du mal à réaliser ce que Rachel est en train de me dire. Je repense soudain au mal que je m'apprêtais à lui faire il y a peu.

« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois Rachel. Je suis une garce calculatrice qui manipule les gens à sa guise. Je ne me soucie pas des autres outre mesure. Je suis toujours cette même personne qui t'a fait du mal »

« Tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es là Quinn alors qu'après ce qu'on a fait tu aurais pu prendre la fuite, claquer la porte et faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Quinn Fabray »

Je ne réponds rien. J'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce sujet alors je dévie la conversation.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans tous tes états, tourner en rond, me crier dessus, me frapper pour ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le propose à quelqu'un.

« Si ça peut te libérer.. »

« Je ne tolère pas la violence ! »

Elle croise les bras et fronce les sourcils dans un signe de mécontentement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« D'accord d'accord je ne voudrai pas froisser une fervente militante pacifiste »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non »

« Si »

« Un peu »

Elle me donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« On revient sur ses principes ? »

« C'est à cause de toi »

Je la vois frissonner. Je récupère sa robe par terre pour la lui donner.

« Tu devrais sûrement t'habiller »

« Merci »

Je lui tourne le dos pendant qu'elle s'habille.

« Quinn ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je ne peux pas nier que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et je ne m'attends à rien pas à ce que tu développes de quelconques sentiments amoureux à mon égard. J'ai Finn. Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment. Je m'en veux de l'avoir trompé. Je crois qu'on commet tous des erreurs et je pense qu'on est toutes les deux conscientes qu'il est préférables de garder ça pour nous. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je..Si bien sûr »

Elle paraît soulagée alors que je sens mon cœur se fissurer en mille morceaux.

« On peut quand même devenir amies ? »

Je triture nerveusement le pan de ma robe. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de pouvoir être son amie.

« On peut essayer »

J'ai besoin de sortir de cette pièce, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me retient par le poignet alors que je suis sur le pas de la porte.

« Attends Quinn »

Je me retourne face à elle.

« Je ne regrette rien »

Je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes et je réalise que c'est probablement la dernière fois que j'y goûterai.

Je bafouille un minable « Moi non plus » avant de de m'échapper.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous invite à laisser une petite review dans l'encadré un peu plus bas. **

**On se revoie bientôt ! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à vous ! :D

J'ai décidé de vous poster un petit chapitre avant de reprendre les cours. Je pense que vous allez avoir envie de m'étriper en le lisant. D'ailleurs je crois que mon sadisme se développe au cours des chapitres mais là on atteint carrément son apogée. Dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en pensez :)

Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MPs :

**DouDou : **Je me suis dit qu'étant donné l'inutilité de Sugar dans la série, j'allais lui en donner une dans ma fic'. Je crois qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous allez la détester encore plus qu'Artie et Finn réunis. Si c'est possible.. T'as pas fini de me bouder :(

**covergirls06 : **Il va falloir patienter avant la confrontation Brittana mais ça arrivera..Je ne sais pas encore quand mais ça arrivera :D

**Sophie2b : **Je suis contente que le flashback t'ai plus, j'ai adoré l'écrire et il y aura d'autres petits moments Brittana dans le même style j'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant.

**Kennedy : **Au début j'étais loin d'être fan du Faberry et au final j'aime de plus en plus écrire sur ce couple. Ravie que t'aimes :)

* * *

Précédemment dans..Reconquête !

Les événements s'accélèrent au chalet.. Santana, soudain consciente de devoir prendre les choses en main pour reconquérir celle qu'elle aime délaisse complètement Finn, encore abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Reste à savoir si Brittany acceptera de lui donner une autre chance.

Quinn, de son côté ne fait pas non plus dans la facilité. Totalement absorbée par son désir de vengeance, elle prend comme de coutume Rachel comme cible. Néanmoins, dur dur de ne pas succomber à une Rachel Berry à moitié nue. Ce n'est pas la belle blonde qui nous dira le contraire. Seul point noir, et pas des moindres sur ce tableau presque idyllique : Finn. La diva a l'intention de reprendre le cours de sa relation avec son petit-ami faisant abstraction de ce qui s'est passé avec Quinn. Est ce qu'on ne se voilerait pas la face Mlle Berry ? Et Mlle Fabray, on pense réussir à sauver les apparences encore longtemps ?

******POV Sue :**

« Schuester gare toi là »

Bougre d'idiot. Sa tonne de gel a vraiment fini par lui engluer le ciboulot. Cet imbécile a réussi à nous perdre sur le chemin du retour. Si je n'avais pas ingurgité autant de margaritas j'aurais pu prendre le volant. Pourtant je suis certaine que ces toasts aux oeufs de tortue ont épongés tout l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang. Et puis quelle idée a eu Figgins de m'envoyer avec cet incompétent et cette bande d'éclopés sur pattes. J'aurai dû demander une prime de risques avant de partir. Ce n'aurait pas été de trop. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté c'était pour pouvoir veiller sur Becky. C'est la seule qui en vaille réellement le coup. Et puis je n'aurai pas eu le cœur de l'abandonner au milieu de ce ramassis minables. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle ? J'y tiens moi à cette môme.

« Calme toi Sue. On est arrivés »

Je grogne et sors de la voiture en trombes avant de refermer brutalement la portière.

« C'est pas trop tôt »

Dîtes moi que je rêve..Une musique à vous casser les tympans s'échappe du chalet. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas une habitation à la ronde, un tel raffut aurait rameuté tout le voisinage et bonjour les ennuis. Ces petits merdeux sont vraiment une source d'emmerdes continue. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on remettrait les châtiments corporels au goût du jour et ce immédiatement. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à l'infliger à certains. Foi de Sylvester. Alors que je réduis à grands enjambées la distance qui me sépare du chalet, je vois Schuester trottiner derrière moi, complètement essoufflé. Pourquoi m'avoir refourgué ce prof en carton ?

« Sue, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à la façon d'aborder la situation avec eux avant de rentrer »

Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Bien, voilà le plan. Tu te tais, t'écoutes et t'en prends de la graine »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que je déboule à l'intérieur du chalet. Je pousse sans ménagement la bridée, Nina, Vanya peu importe son nom pour éteindre la sono rageusement. Je me rue au milieu du salon les mains posées sur les hanches. J'aime sentir leurs regards apeurés, je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne s'amuse pas avec Sue Sylvester. Et j'ai la ferme intention de leur faire rentrer ça dans leurs petites têtes de linottes.

« J-Lo ! Tu parleras à Simplette plus tard ! »

Elle se permet de taper la causette alors que JE parle. Non mais elle s'est cru où celle là ? Je darde un regard noir sur les élèves présents tout en recensant les absents.

« Où sont Blondie et Courtes sur Pattes ? »

« On est là Coach ! »

Tiens, tiens..Souvent fourrées ensemble ces deux là. Et vu le rouge qui teinte le joue de Rase-mottes et les cheveux ébouriffés de Barbie elles ont dû s'inspecter longuement les amygdales, si ce n'est plus. Finalement ma source s'avère on ne peut plus fiable. Peut-être bien qu'elle a d'autres infos croustillantes sous le coude. Ça reste à creuser cette histoire. C'est toujours bien d'avoir plusieurs atouts dans la manche, histoire de conserver une petite longueur d'avance sur ces adversaires.

« Puisque que tout le monde est là ! Je vais vous montrer ce que ça fait d'enfreindre les règles de Sue Sylvester »

« Ecoute Sue, peut-être que.. »

« Ferme la Boucle d'Or ! Si tu avais fais preuve d'autorité avec eux, ils ne seraient probablement devenus cette bande de débauchés. Quoi que certains semblaient prédestinés à le devenir »

Je coule un regard vers le Raton Laveur et Tas de Gras.

« Oui vous pouvez vous sentir visés. C'est à vous que je fais allusion, duo de larves ! »

Je continue sur ma lancée. Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ces jours-ci. Schuester vous a laissé faire n'importe quoi pour stimuler votre pseudo créativité artistique et bien c'est fini tout ça. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prend les commandes et je peux vous assurer que vous n'allez jamais, je dis bien jamais oublier ce séjour à la neige »

J'ai un petit rictus satisfait aux lèvres quand je vois Porcelaine, le teint livide à deux doigts de faire une syncope. Je suis ravie de mon effet. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elle indique 3h45. Parfait.

« Il est 3h45, dans 2h je vous retrouve ici-même. Vous prendrez vos sacs à dos, sans oublier d'y glisser un nécessaire de survie à l'intérieur. On part en immersion dans les montagnes. Vous allez avoir froid. Vous allez avoir peur. Vous n'aurez qu'une envie c'est de vous réfugier sous les jupons de votre mère – le tablier à fleur de ton père pour toi RuPaul – Vous allez vivre un enfer. Je vais vous faire vivre un enfer et vous apprendre l'autorité, le respect et le savoir-vivre. Des notions que votre professeur à bouclettes n'a pas été foutu de vous inculquer »

Je reprends mon souffle avant d'enchaîner.

« Pour des questions de pratiques, Roulettes tu resteras au chalet, Negrita de même, vous allez nous retarder. Oh..Et puis Becky tu n'as rien à voir avec ces délinquants, tu n'as pas à vivre cela alors tu resteras au chaud aussi. Schuester je compte sur toi pour veiller sur eux. Trois jeunes, j'ose espérer que c'est encore dans tes capacités »

Un dernier mot avant de quitter la salle, histoire de finir mon sketch en beauté :

« Hudson je te laisse le soin de nettoyer ce dépotoir ! »

Je jubile devant sa mine déconfite.

« Mais..Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Simplement parce que j'ai jamais pu te saquer. Au boulot ! »

POV Santana :

Dring Dring Dring ! Madre de mios ! Éteignez moi ce putain de réveil ! Je cache ma tête sous l'oreille envoyant valser d'un revers brusque celui qui a eu le malheur de me réveiller à une heure aussi indécente. Alors que j'espère profiter de quelques instants de silence avant de devoir me lever, j'entends des coups de sifflet stridents retentir du rez-de-chaussée. Je grogne. Sylvester..Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Je délaisse finalement mon lit, bien décidée à laisser exploser mon humeur de chien. Je soulève le drap de Lady Hummel.

« On se bouge de là la Fomme ! »

Comprenez par là le mi-homme mi-femme. Ben quoi..Sylvester n'a pas le monopole des surnoms. D'autant que les miens sont carrément plus spirituels !

En parlant de cette vieille timbrée, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle nous emmène nous perdre au milieu de je ne sais où. Elle croit peut-être qu'on va dormir dans des igloos et chasser l'ours brun avec des lances fabriquées mains. L'époque de la préhistoire est résolue, il serait peut-être temps que le fossile s'en rende compte. Le seul point positif dans cette petite escapade improvisée c'est que Tête d'Ampoule ne sera pas du voyage ce qui me laisse le champ libre avec ma belle blonde. Sylvester a ruiné mon approche avec son arrivée en fanfare et je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de discuter avec Britt.

Je descends les escaliers à vitesse réduite, engloutis une tartine et un verre de jus de fruits en attendant les derniers prêts. C'est préfèrable d'avaler quelque chose avant de partir. Je ne suis pas certaine que se restaurer fasse partie des plans du Coach. Enfin, elle aurait raison d'affamer une partie du Glee Club parce que je peux vous dire qu'il y a du laisser-aller dans l'air. D'ailleurs je remarque la tronche bouffie d'Hudson qui comate sur le canapé. Je grimace. Arg. J'ai failli faire la pire erreur de ma vie cette nuit.

Il est 7 heures, on investit le bus loué pour l'occasion. Je ne suis pas persuadée que Sylvester ait le permis adapté pour conduire ce genre d'engins. Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'elle ait d'ailleurs suivi quelques leçons de conduite. Personne n'a osé lui poser la question. On se demande pourquoi.. J'assiste sans un mot aux "au revoir" du binoclard et de ma blonde. J'ai un pincement au cœur quand je la vois poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où j'aimerai être à la place de cet éclopé.

J'avais prévu de m'asseoir à côté de Britt mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

« Puckerman ? »

« Besoin de passer le temps pendant le trajet Lopez ? »

« Garde ta brindille loin de moi. J'ai besoin que tu t'assures que personne ne mette les pieds à l'arrière du bus. J'ai besoin d'avoir une petite conversation en privée avec Sugar »

« Vous allez vous envoyer en l'air sur la banquette arrière, méga hot ! »

Ce mec est un crétin fini. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui je l'aurais envoyé paître sur le champ mais j'essaye de garder mon calme.

« Tu peux ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! Le Puckzilla est dans la place ! »

Ça c'est réglé. Oh et puis tant qu'on y est.. Je lui tends la lettre que Quinn m'a remise il y a quelques heures. Fabray pourrait quand même se démerder à refiler son courrier toute seule comme une grande.

« Tu pourras remettre ça à Brittany aussi ? »

« Ce sera fait »

« Merci »

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de chercher Motta du regard. Repérée. Je l'attrape par le poignet, l'entraînant au fond du bus loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Et je peux vous dire que parmi le Glee Club, il y a un paquet de fouineurs. Berry et Hummel les premiers.

Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette arrière, la faisant asseoir à côté de moi malgré ses vives protestations.

« On a des choses à se dire toi et moi »

******POV Quinn :**

Dans quoi je me suis embarqué en venant à cette foutue classe de neige ? Le périple qu'a prévu le Coach ne me rassure pas et pourtant j'ai subi bon nombre de ces excentricités. J'ai enduré le stage intensif des Cheerios deux semaines durant et j'ai cru défaillir plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que ce qu'elle a pu nous faire vivre jusque là n'était qu'une partie de plaisir en comparaison avec ce qui nous attend.

J'avais l'intention de faire le trajet à l'arrière du bus, loin des autres, loin de Rachel et surtout très loin de Finnchel. Je m'arrête devant Puck planté au beau milieu de l'allée.

« Pousse toi Puck »

« J'ai ordre de ne laisser passer personne, même pas toi Baby Mama »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

J'ai parfois du mal à me dire que j'ai eu un bébé avec lui. J'adore Noah, c'est l'une des rares personnes pour qui j'ai vraiment de l'affection. Oui, de l'affection, de la tendresse. Rien de plus. Si j'avais pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Je crois que la facilité ce n'est pas pour moi. Malgré les apparences, c'est réellement quelqu'un à qui l'on peut se fier. Je sais qu'il aurait été là si l'on avait choisi de garder Beth. Je sais qu'il aurait tout fait pour sa famille. Pour nous rendre heureuses. Je me dis que j'aurai pu avoir cette vie là, si je l'avais souhaité. Notre bébé, lui et moi. Il aurait travaillé au garage des Hummel, j'aurai pu trouver un poste dans une agence de voyage, et dans 15 ans Beth aurait été à McKinley à son tour. J'ai opté pour un autre chemin. Est ce que c'est le bon ? Il m'arrive souvent d'en douter. Les gens ne cessent de me répéter que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour elle, comme pour moi. Qui sont t'ils pour le dire ? Est ce qu'on leur à arraché des bras le petit être qu'ils venaient de mettre au Monde pendant qu'ils pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps ? Non. Ce qui me rassure c'est de savoir que Shelby prendra soin d'elle. Après tout c'est la mère de Rachel elle est forcément..Douce et gentille..Et aimante. Et il faut que j'arrête de suite avec Rachel !

« Oh Quinn tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui..Excuse moi j'étais un peu ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si ça allait. T'as une petite mine »

« Oui..Oui tout va bien. Je pensais qu'un jour peut-être, si Shelby est d'accord bien sûr, on pourrait aller rendre visite à Beth, tous les deux »

« J'adorais ça »

Je souris. Je sais que lui et moi on sera toujours liés d'une certaine façon. Et bizarrement ça me rassure. Je le vois fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, pour en sortir une photo un peu écornée.

« J'écris à Shelby de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles de Beth et elle m'envoie des photos. C'est la dernière que j'ai reçu, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Quand j'ai le moral en berne je la regarde et je me dis qu'il y a au moins une chose dans ma vie que j'ai réussi, qu'on a réussi »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menacent de couler. Il me tend la photo, et je la regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

« C'est toi qui devrait l'avoir. Je veux que tu l'ai »

Il me glisse la photo dans la main. Je ne réagis pas de suite. Le bus subit une légère secousse et je me raccroche à lui. Il m'enveloppe dans ses bras rassurants et je me laisse aller contre lui.

« Merci »

**POV Brittany :**

Je suis triste de quitter Artie. Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je le reverrai. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il vienne avec nous. On aurait pu accrocher des skis aux roues de son fauteuil roulant. Quand je l'ai proposé au Coach elle m'a rit au nez alors je n'ai pas insisté. Artie m'a donné un de ces bonnets pour que je pense à lui. J'aime bien Artie. Il est gentil avec moi. San aussi est gentille avec moi d'habitude. San est beaucoup de choses avec moi : elle est douce, adorable et sensible. J'aimerai qu'on puisse se retrouver. Elle me manque.

Je l'ai vu hier soir se rapprocher de Finn. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, elle l'a toujours trouvé idiot. Finn n'est pas idiot, il a juste du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'on lui dit. Je n'aime pas qu'il pose ses mains de géant sur ma brune. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse la toucher. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Finn a une petite amie, il aurait dû la repousser. Bientôt Finn n'aura plus de petite amie. Quinn et Rachel vont finir ensemble. C'est écrit dans les étoiles. Je crois que Quinn a la trouille. Un peu comme San. J'ai parlé de la relation Quinntana par télépathie avec Lord Tubby. Il m'a dit qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies. Je lui fais confiance.

« Courrier du jour ! »

La voix de Noah me sort de mes songes. Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me tend une petite enveloppe.

« C'est quoi ? »

Il me regarde mystérieux et me fait un clin d'œil. A tous les coups il l'a lu.

« Ouvre. Tu verras bien »

Il s'en retourne vers l'arrière du bus et je me dépêche d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je reconnais instinctivement l'écriture. Ces traits fins et appliqués. San..

_Britt,_

_Aujourd'hui ça fera exactement trois mois que j'ai commencé à t'écrire. Si j'ai bien compté ce sera la 22ème lettre. La 22ème lettre que je t'écris et que je n'ai pas la force de t'envoyer. Pourquoi je le fais si ce n'est pas pour que tu les lises ? Et bien c'est le seul truc qui m'aide à évacuer tout ce que je ressens. Écrire c'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir ces derniers temps. Dans un sens ça me libère. Lorsque j'écris, je t'imagine face à moi. J'imagine ton sourire. Cristallin. Doux. Enfantin. Si tu savais à quel point ça me manque de ne plus l'entendre. Si tu savais à quel point ça me tue d'être à la fois si loin et si proche de toi. Un jour tu m'as dit qu'on avait tous besoin de cette personne qui nous rend entier, qui nous rend vivant. Cette personne qui fait ressortir le meilleur de nous, qui nous comprend et nous complète à la perfection. Tu es cette personne. Tu es ma personne. Sans toi à mes côtés j'ai l'impression de sombrer. Je ne vis plus, je survis. C'est moi qui ait crée cette situation. C'est moi qui ait pris mes distances. J'ai creusé moi-même ce fossé invisible qui nous sépare désormais. Chaque jour un peu plus._

_Aujourd'hui, comme hier et comme demain, je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir posé mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tenu la main. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir serré contre moi. Je regrette tellement de choses. Mais ce que je regrette par dessus tout c'est de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de te dire « Je t'aime » Trois mots. Seulement trois petits mots que je suis incapable de prononcer. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile. Ce n'est pas comme si je doutais. Je suis sûre de mes sentiments, je le sais depuis des années déjà et alors que je pensais que le temps aurait tendance à les atténuer il ne fait que les accentuer. J'ai réfléchis à toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je pourrai te le chanter, je pourrai te le susurrer à l'oreille, je pourrai le murmurer contre tes lèvres. Oui je pourrai. _

_Aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu avec lui au détour d'un couloir. Tu avais l'air heureuse. Alors j'étais heureuse. Ou du moins j'essayais de l'être. Dans le fond, ça me ronge de l'intérieur de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi arrive à te faire sourire. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu n'as pas besoin de moi dans ta vie alors que moi sans toi je n'avance à rien. Je suis là comme une âme en peine qui se consume à petit feu. L'Amour c'est la meilleure sensation qui puisse être mais aussi la pire. Des fois je me dis que j'ai touché le fond, mais finalement je tombe tous les jours un peu plus bas et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à me relever. _

_Aujourd'hui ça fera exactement trois mois que j'ai commencé à t'écrire, trois mois que je couche sur le papier les mots que je n'ai pas la force de te dire de vive voix. Je t'aime Brittany. Depuis toujours et à jamais._

_Santana._

J'ai du mal à lire la lettre jusqu'au bout. Je continue ma lecture malgré les larmes qui embuent mes yeux. J'ai la poitrine qui se comprime et une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. Santana, si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me dises tout ça. J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. Tellement besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te sentes comme ça. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux qu'on soit heureuses.

**POV Santana :**

J'allais enfin tirer cette histoire au clair et mettre un terme à toute cette connerie. J'en avais marre de rester dans la flou et s'il y a bien une chose qui m'agace c'est de m'enliser dans l'ignorance. Je relâche le poignet de Sugar. Elle a arrêté de se débattre comme une forcenée. Heureusement pour elle, sinon je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à lui casser la mâchoire pour obtenir des réponses. Quoi qu'après ça, il aurait été difficile pour elle de parler..

« On a besoin de d'avoir une petite conversation toutes les deux »

« A quel propos ? »

Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, ça a le don de me mettre à bout. Je darde un regard noir sur elle.

« Parle moi de la nuit dernière. Je sais que je suis monté avec toi dans une voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Quand je demande ça j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et sur le coup je me dis que j'aurai peut-être dû me contenter de mes trous noirs. Si on oublie certains évènements c'est sûrement car il y a une bonne raison à cela. N'est ce pas ?

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? »

Elle est agaçante. Terriblement agaçante. J'en viendrai presque à regretter Berry. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne peut pas répondre clairement aux questions qu'on lui pose. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, même pour elle.

« Non »

J'ai envie de la secouer pour qu'elle parle plus vite et que je puisse enfin tout arranger avec ma belle blonde. J'ai rêvé de ça toute la nuit, enfin plus précisément durant les deux heures de sommeil dont Sylvester nous a fait généreusement fait grâce avant de nous envoyer à la morgue. J'ai rêvé du moment où je lui dirai à quel point je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme la dernière des abrutis, à quel point je veux qu'elle me relaisse une chance, qu'elle nous laisse une chance. Et ce que j'attends le plus c'est le moment où je pourrai la prendre dans mes bras et lui avouer que je l'aime, autant qu'il est possible d'aimer. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerai que cette fichue rouquine ouvre sa grande bouche et crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle me fixe d'une façon on ne peut plus bizarre et commence à caresser mon avant-bras.

« Vraiment rien du tout Santana ? »

Elle est tarée ! Cette nana est totalement barrée ! Je retire mon bras brusquement.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« J'essaye de te remémorer des souvenirs »

J'ai envie de lui ôter son putain de sourire en coin. Si seulement on était pas dans ce foutu bus avec cette vieille peau de Sylvester qui épie nos moindres mouvements..J'inspire un grand coup. Snixx reste bien à ta place.

« Arrête ça. Raconte moi juste ce qui s'est passé »

Elle me lance un regard qui me fout la chair de poule. Je commence à sérieusement appréhender ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire.

« D'accord je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début.. Marcel, mon chauffeur t'as suivi lorsque tu es précipitamment sortie du chalet. C'est nous qui t'avons récupéré sur le bord de la route peu de temps après que Puck et toi vous soyez quittés. Tu lui as hurlé dessus, il a essayé de te raisonner et il t'a finalement laissé tranquille. Je ne me souvenais plus que l'alcool avait un effet aussi dévastateur sur toi. T'étais vraiment au 36ème dessus. Alors je t'ai pris la bouteille des mains et je t'ai fais monter dans la limo »

J'acquiesce de la tête, jusque là rien de bien grave. Quoi que ça m'inquiète légèrement qu'elle m'ait fait suivre. Qui de sain d'esprit agirait de la sorte ?

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite..Et bien tu as commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses, puis je t'ai fais ceci.. »

Elle désigne mon suçon du doigt et je me sens soudain très mal.

« D'ailleurs tu n'as opposé aucune résistance, tu as même eu l'air d'apprécier. Et puis tu sais une chose en entraînant une autre on a appris à se connaître un peu plus..Intimement »

Elle lèche le pourtour de ses lèvres et je crois bien que je vais dégobiller sur le champ. Je bafouille laborieusement deux petits mots, histoire de me rassurer.

« Tu..Tu mens »

« Si je mens comment je connaîtrai l'existence de ton tatouage. Tu sais tout tout en bas de ton dos »

Elle me fout le doute. Cette dingue arrive à semer le doute dans mon esprit.

« N'importe qui peut savoir ça. Puck ou même Finn ont pu te le dire »

« C'est normal d'être dans le déni au début Santana »

« Je..Je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Garde tes conneries pour quelqu'un d'autre ! »

J'élève la voix sans m'en rendre compte. Et je sens les regards du Glee Club braqués sur nous.

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde bande de crétins ! »

Ils détournent rapidement la tête, repartant dans leurs petits commérages insignifiants. Je m'apprête à me lever pour partir le plus loin possible de Sugar et de ces histoires insensées quand je la sens me rattraper par le poignet.

« J'ai pas fini Santana »

« Moi si. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de perdre mon temps à t'écouter débiter tes merdes »

Elle resserre un peu plus l'emprise qu'elle exerce sur mon poignet.

« Quinn »

« Quoi Quinn ? »

« Tu tiens à elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Je vois pas le rapport »

« Si tu tiens à elle alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans broncher »

« On ne menace pas Santana Lopez. Jamais »

Alors que j'espérais lui rabaisser le caquet, elle se met à rire, de son rire strident. Semblable au bruit d'un cochon qu'on égorge. Et à cet instant présent c'est elle que j'ai envie d'égorger.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser »

Avant même que je n'ai pu réagir, elle me colle son portable sous le nez en pressant le bouton « Play » Une vidéo se lance. Je reconnais instinctivement le chalet. L'entrée principale du chalet. Il est tard, il fait nuit-noire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me montrer ça.

« Et ? »

« Attends ça arrive »

Je reporte mon attention sur l'appareil. La porte s'ouvre, je reconnais la silhouette de Berry. A peine 30 secondes s'écoulent avant que Quinn ne fasse à son tout son apparition. Oh mon dieu dîtes moi que c'est pas ce à quoi je pense. On n'entend pas ce qu'elles se disent mais les images sont assez parlantes. Quinn se rue sur le nain et on discerne très clairement qu'elles sont en train de se rouler un patin monumental. L'autre psychopathe coupe la vidéo avant de reprendre la parole.

« L'avantage d'une telle propriété c'est qu'elle est intégralement équipée de caméras. L'intérieur, comme l'extérieur sont filmés de jour comme de nuit. Ça permet d'apprendre quelques trucs croustillants.. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner. A ce stade là c'est grave »

« Je fais ça pour ton bien Santana. Tu as besoin de te rendre compte qu'on est faîtes pour être ensemble. Je suis sûre que tu l'as senti quand on a fait l'amour. On est connectées. Tu as juste besoin de temps pour ouvrir les yeux et t'enlever Brittany de la tête. Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire Santana, tu vas l'oublier »

« Écoute moi bien la frappa dingue ! Je suis AMOUREUSE de Brittany. Je ne pourrai jamais, je dis bien jamais l'oublier »

« Ma puce..Tu vas te faire à l'idée avec le temps. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tellement le choix. Qu'est ce que tu décides Santana ? Que tout McKinley soit au courant que leur Ô combien Magnifique Reine a un penchant pour Rachel Berry la loseuse ? Tu crois que les gens vont réagir comment en apprenant la nouvelle Santana ? Sa grossesse a déjà sacrément entaché sa réputation. Tu penses que ce cher Russel Fabray, fervent catholique va accepter que sa très chère fille soit lesbienne ? A mon avis il y a de fortes chances qu'il la mette à la porte. Tu penses que les Cheerios ne vont pas profiter du scandale pour renverser leur Capitaine jusque là Indétrônable ? Tu penses que Quinn va pouvoir le supporter ? Et toi tu crois être capable de te regarder tous les matins dans un miroir en sachant que tu es responsable de la descente aux enfers de ta meilleure amie ? Je te propose une alternative à tout ça, car oui tu peux éviter tout ça Santana, tu pourrais envisager que je suis celle qu'il te faut, qu'on doit être ensemble et dans ce cas là on détruirait cet enregistrement et on n'en reparlerait plus jamais. Tu dois juste tirer un trait sur Brittany. Elle n'a pas hésité un instant elle. Elle est avec Artie. Elle n'en à rien à faire de toi, alors que moi je suis là Santana. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Je veux juste que tu me le dises »

Je suis en train de rêver. Ça doit être ça. Ça ne peut être que ça. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle va se mettre à rire et m'annoncer que c'est une farce. Que tout ça est une énorme farce. Je la traiterai de tous les noms et puis j'irai voir Brittany et je lui dirai que je l'aime et que je ne la quitterai plus jamais désormais.

Pourquoi Sugar ne rigole pas ? Pourquoi elle continue de me fixer de la sorte ?

« Santana, qu'est ce que tu choisis ? »

C'est pas possible. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. J'avais tout prévu. Je ne peux pas laisser filer ma chance encore une fois. C'est à mon tour d'être heureuse. J'y ai le droit ! Quinn a cherché cette situation. Elle est forte, plus forte que n'importe qui. Elle pourra surmonter ça. Je serai là pour l'aider. Si j'en suis si convaincue pourquoi je prononce ces mots :

« Laisse Quinn en dehors de ça. Je ferai ce que tu veux »

* * *

Vous avez le droit de me détester pour vous laisser sur une fin comme ça c'est compréhensible *rire sadique*

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Ah et sinon, je devrai poster une nouvelle fic' assez prochainement. Au programme une cohabitation Faberritana, une grossesse et un tas de complications. Je n'en dirai pas plus ;D

J'vous fait plein de bisous et bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot demain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut Salut ! **

**On arrive à la fin de la fic' les amis ! Encore un, voire deux chapitres. Ça fait quand même un an que je l'ai commencé, et ouais ça fait un bail donc merci à vous de m'avoir suivi jusque là. **

**J'ai publié une autre fic' si jamais ça vous tente. Ça s'appelle "Bébé à Bord !" J'espère que vous accrocherez autant qu'à celle-ci.**

**On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

**Gutty :** Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. C'était le dernier obstacle avant qu'elles ne puissent être ensemble. J'espère que tu jetteras quand même un coup d'oeil au dénouement de l'histoire.

**Faberry : **Il se pourrait bien que Quinn lui rende la pareille assez rapidement.

**Lola : **Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que San repousse Britt. Elle ne va pas laisser cette psychopathe gâcher toutes ses chances avec elle. Don't Worry :)

**grimm37 **: Contente que la fic' te plaise ! Alors pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore tout-à-fait combien il reste de chapitres. Je pensais d'abord à un seul après celui-ci mais je doute que cela suffise pour que la relation Faberry voit le jour. Pour Brittana aucun soucis. Mais pour le Faberry, il faudrait que Rachel quitte Finn, qu'elle prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour Quinn.. Et en un chapitre ça risque d'être bâclé ou alors il faudrait que je fasse un bond dans le temps. Je me suis pas encore décidé ^^

**no more bram : **Tu ne serais pas aussi "Death To bram" par hasard ? ^^ Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi : rien ne peut surpasser le Brittana. Le sadisme c'est fini, maintenant place à la guimauve (a)

**DouDou : **Britt va pas rester tristoune longtemps. Ça va même être l'inverse. Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire et je suis confiante. Je sais qu'il y aura des répercussions mais je suis prête à prendre le risque. Parce qu'elle vaut le coup de prendre des risques. Notre histoire mérite d'être vécu. C'est dingue mais il faut qu'on me menace, qu'on me mette au pied du mur pour que je réalise ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. Vous savez ce que fait une Lopez lorsqu'elle se trouve au pied du mur ? Elle casse le mur.

Faut croire que le chantage de cette timbrée n'a fait que renforcer davantage ma détermination à conquérir le cœur de ma blonde. Je dois prévenir Quinn et on trouvera une solution pour régler le problème Motta définitivement. Il suffit juste d'attendre le bon moment et de frapper fort, très fort. J'ai réussi à gagner du temps avec l'autre rouquine, histoire qu'elle ne balance pas ce foutu enregistrement sur Facebook. Quand on sera dans un coin perdu au milieu des montagnes, privés de réseau, on passera à l'action. Je suis pressée de faire déchanter cette dingue et de lui montrer que s'en pendre à une Lopez c'est signer son arrêt de mort.

J'ai prétendu que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour couper les ponts avec Britt. Elle m'a laissé jusqu'à ce soir. J'ose espérer que d'ici là on aura mis un point final à toute cette histoire. Jamais plus je ne me séparai de Britt, on pourrait me tabasser à mort, me faire subir les pires horreurs je ferai tout mon possible la garder près de moi.

Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué devant le dilemme de Sugar. J'ai eu peur pour Quinn. C'est étrange pour moi de dire ça mais malgré tout ce qui peut se passer avec Quinn, nos désaccords, nos engueulades, nos coups bas, c'est l'une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je ne lui avouerai certainement jamais, parce que ma foutue fierté me l'en empêche mais j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour qui elle est et encore plus pour qui elle est devenue.

**Flashback**

_Putain de journée de merde. Les gens se sont passés le mot pour me la pourrir ou quoi ? Je crève d'envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un. J'attends juste qu'un crétin me donne un prétexte pour que je puisse l'envoyer faire un tour dans la benne à ordures. Si je devais choisir j'aimerais bien que ce soit Berry. Je pourrai peut-être réussir à lui remettre le nez en place. Non mais sérieusement vous avez vu son pif ? Elle pourrait fumer sous la pluie sans risquer de mouiller sa clope. On raconte que ses pères auraient mélangés leurs spermes dans un mixeur avant de planter le tout dans l'utérus d'une nana en manque de thunes. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses au final. Enfin, soit je ne vais pas m'épancher sur la misérable vie de Gollum. J'ai pas que ça à foutre._

_Je passe dans les couloirs, la tête haute, le regard fixe. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir les gens s'écarter sur mon passage. C'est vraiment..Jouissif. Bon je dois dire que ça fait un peu moins d'effet lorsque Quinn et Brittany ne sont pas à mes côtés pour traverser cette marée humaine mais bon impossible de mettre la main sur l'une ou l'autre. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les joindre pourtant. Je n'ai pas arrêté de les bombarder de textos. Je veux bien croire que Britt ait pu oublier son portable mais Quinn ne s'en sépare jamais. Quinn sans son portable, c'est juste impensable. Si ça se trouve elle me filtre. Peut-être bien que je l'ai vexé quand j'ai critiqué son Club d'abstinence. En même temps les membres ne sont qu'une brochette d'hypocrites dont la plupart ont perdu leur pucelage il y a des lustres. Faut arrêter de se foutre de la gueule du monde hein. Je veux bien qu'on me prenne pour une traînée mais au moins moi je ne prétends pas être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Quinn continue d'aller à cette connerie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle va à la messe tous les dimanches, qu'elle lit la Bible et qu'elle porte une croix que ça fait d'elle une Sainte. Il faut qu'elle arrête son baratin. Et puis merde je ne faisais que donner mon opinion. J'ai le droit après tout. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut se montrer susceptible parfois. Je sens mon portable vibrer entre mes seins. Enlève de suite cette image de ta tête sale pervers. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si l'uniforme des Cheerios ne comporte pas de poches._

_« Besoin de toi. Je suis aux toilettes. Q »_

_Ça s'annonce mal. Je me rue jusqu'aux toilettes, tambourinant aux portes avant de crier de sorte à me faire entendre de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_« Que tout le monde se tire d'ici. Vous avez exactement 30 sec avant que ce ne soit moi qui ne vous fasse sortir. Et je peux vous assurez que vous préférez éviter ça »_

_Je commence le compte à rebours à voix haute, les bras croisés. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur mon visage en regardant les filles détaler comme des lapins. Je pousse sans ménagement la dernière avant de bloquer la porte._

_« On est seules Fabray. Tu peux sortir »_

_J'entends le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller et ma meilleure amie en sortir, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je la regarde se recoiffer devant la glace sans un mot. Je lui tends un élastique. Elle les attache en une queue de cheval impeccable avant de se mettre de l'eau sur la figure. Il faudrait probablement que j'attende qu'elle brise le silence d'elle-même. Je devrais faire preuve de patience. Malheureusement la patience n'est pas mon fort et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enliser dans le silence._

_« Pourquoi tu m'as faite venir ? »_

_D'accord je n'étais pas obligée d'employer un ton aussi brusque mais je ne vais pas non plus prendre des pincettes avec elle. Si je ne la secoue pas elle ne parlera jamais._

_« J'aurai pas dû. Oublie ça »_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue bordel. Sa grand mère pourrait se faire faucher par un bus qu'elle ne broncherait pas. Je crois qu'au fil du temps elle a appris à contrôler ses émotions. C'est dingue la capacité qu'elle a de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. C'est presque inquiétant._

_« Je suis pas venue pour rien alors tu vas parler. Ou je te ferai parler. A toi de choisir »_

_J'essaye de garder un ton neutre et détaché alors qu'au fond la situation me met mal à l'aise. Je suis pas douée pour aider les gens quand ils ont un soucis. D'ailleurs personne ne fait jamais appel à moi quand il lui arrive un pépin. En même temps je ne pense pas que je ferai beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de comprendre ces abrutis qui peuplent McKinley. La seule que je prends le temps d'écouter c'est Britt mais c'est différent._

_« J'ai couché avec Puck »_

_Je devrais sûrement être en colère qu'elle ait couché avec celui qui me sert actuellement de petit-ami mais bizarrement je suis plutôt amusée par la situation. Sainte Quinnie a vu le grand méchant loup ! On dirait que notre chère Présidente du Club d'abstinence est revenue sur certains de ces principes. Quoi que j'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait se faire charcuter et recoudre l'hymen, histoire de s'offrir une nouvelle virginité. Moi qui sait jamais quoi lui acheter pour son anniversaire, ce serait une bonne idée de cadeau._

_« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si t'avais commis un meurtre »_

_Je sens sa lèvre trembloter légèrement et j'ai la très nette impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir trompé Finn qui la met dans cet état. Quoi que ça m'étonnerait. Elle n'a clairement clairement jamais eu grand chose à faire de ce type. C'était plus pour asseoir sa réputation qu'autre chose. Une marionnette de plus dans la panoplie de Quinn Fabray._

_« C'est pas si simple »_

_Elle ne pourrait pas lâcher le morceau au lieu de tourner trois plombes autour du pot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre racine dans ces chiottes puantes._

_« Merde Fabray tu t'es juste envoyé en l'air. Il y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame. Arrête de te ronger les sangs avec ça. Ça en vaut pas la peine »_

_Je la vois serrer les poings et ses jointures se blanchirent._

_« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir Q. Je ne dirai rien et je suis sûre que Puck comprendra que c'est dans son intérêt de garder ça pour lui »_

_Son absence de réaction m'inquiète. Je pensais réussir à la rassurer en lui disant ça. Je ne vois pas ce qui la tracasse. Son petit secret est à l'abri, elle peut reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Quinn est une comédienne née. Je suis persuadée que son idiot de petit-ami n'y verra que du feu lorsqu'ils passeront enfin à l'acte tous les deux. Je claque des doigts espérant obtenir un quelconque signe de sa part. Pourquoi elle reste là immobile, silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague ? Qu'est ce qu'elle attend de moi ?_

_« Je suis enceinte »_

_« C'est..Une blague ? »_

_Au regard qu'elle me lance j'ai déjà la réponse. J'ai envie de lui hurler que si la contraception c'est pour une raison mais je m'abstiens. Elle doit se sentir suffisamment mal sans que je n'en rajoute une couche. Je devrai probablement réagir, lui dire des paroles réconfortantes ou un truc du style. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire dans ce genre de situation ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pourrai dire ou faire sonnera complètement faux. Je crois que je suis la première surprise par les paroles que je débite à une vitesse phénoménale._

_« Je vais te faire un câlin..Maintenant »_

_Rachel Berry sors de ce corps..Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Je lui frotte doucement le dos tout en resserrant mon étreinte. Elle se laisse aller contre moi. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache que quoi qu'il arrive elle pourra compter sur moi pour la soutenir._

_« Tout ira bien Quinn, je te le promets »_

**Fin du Flashback**

Ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on marche. On s'enfonce dans la neige, ce qui ne facilite pas vraiment notre avancée. Surtout qu'on doit se coltiner des sacs de dix kilos. Cette vieille harpie doit prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire souffrir. Sa vie doit vraiment être dénuée de tout sens pour que son seul passe-temps consiste à martyriser des lycéens. Enfin c'est pas le moment de m'intéresser aux lubies de Sylvester. Il faut que je parle à Quinn, rapidement. Je la repère à quelques pas devant discuter gaiement avec Berry. Elles sont grandes amies désormais ? Il suffisait de les laisser faire leurs petites affaires dans la salle de bain pour qu'elles se rapprochent. Je m'apprête à lâcher une remarque déplaisante pour faire détaler Frodon mais je me sens happer par le bras et tirée un peu en arrière. Britt..

Je coule instinctivement un regard paniquée vers Sugar. Merde ça va tout faire capoter !

« Je.. Britt. Je peux pas te parler maintenant »

Fantastique Santana vraiment. Il suffit que tu croises son regard bleu azur pour perdre tous tes moyens. Une vraie chiffe molle.

« Arrête de fuir San »

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas flancher et la prendre dans mes bras sur le champ.

« Je ne fuis pas »

Même moi je ne suis pas convaincue par mes dires. Oh non pas cette petite moue triste. Je vais craquer, si elle continue je vais craquer.

« Alors pourquoi tu me repousses constamment ? »

Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense ça. Elle ne peut pas penser un truc pareil. Je ne rêve que d'une chose c'est être avec elle, la serrer contre moi pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Je tourne discrètement la tête pour voir si Sugar nous observe. Elle a l'air en pleine conversation avec le Leprechaun. Parfait. J'attrape ma blonde par la main et l'entraîne dans les bois qui boisent le chemin. Je dois faire vite. Aller à l'essentiel et surtout ne rien oublier.

« Écoute moi Britt. Laisse moi jusqu'à ce soir et je te promets qu'on parlera. On parlera toute la nuit si tu le souhaites »

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un remarque notre absence alors je me dépêche de lui dire ce que j'ai à dire.

« Je ne fuirai plus. Je ne te repousserai plus. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux et plus jamais je ne ferai l'erreur de m'éloigner de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me crois. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance »

Elle me regarde et je vois son regard s'attendrir.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de te faire confiance Santana »

Je me sens fondre. Littéralement. Cette fille est juste..Magique. J'accentue doucement la pression sur sa main. Je profite de sa présence même si ce n'est que pour un court instant. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je suis à deux doigts de la retrouver pour de bon.

**POV Quinn :**

Arrête de sourire Quinn tu vas avoir mal aux joues. C'est de sa faute c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai un sourire idiot peint sur le visage. Le simple fait de la regarder, ou de l'écouter parler me fait sourire. Depuis qu'on a mis un pied en dehors du bus, on a marché côte à côte. Et elle parle, elle parle vraiment beaucoup. Je ne saisis pas toujours tout ce qu'elle me dit, parfois je me contente de regarder ses lèvres bouger sans chercher à comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle raconte. C'est stupide hein. Il y a peu je la trouvais agaçante à sans arrêt ouvrir son caquet et maintenant je suis scotchée à ses lèvres. Enfin pas littéralement scotchée à ses lèvres, ça va sans dire. Pas que ça me déplairait..

« A quoi tu penses Quinn ? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle rit doucement. Et je trouve son rire tout simplement adorable. Oh mon dieu je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées. C'est complètement déplacée. Mais néanmoins totalement vrai.

« Tu n'écoutais rien à ce que je te disais n'est ce pas ? »

Grillée.. Je me sens rougir et prends une mine désolée avant de reporter mon attention sur mes après-skis. J'imagine déjà les railleries de Santana si elle me voyait me comporter de la sorte.

« Je..Euh..J'étais dans mes pensées »

La brunette me presse doucement le bras et je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Quinn calme toi elle ne va pas te sauter dessus. Pourquoi mon cœur bat à cette vitesse là ?

« On bafouille Mlle Fabray ? »

_Mlle Fabray _ça sonne terriblement excitant quand elle le dit. Cette façon de prononcer mon nom..

« Pas du tout. Tu m'as prise au dépourvue c'est tout »

Je tente vainement de prendre un ton détaché.

« Oh..J'aurai trouvé ça mignon sinon »

Elle trouve que mes bégaiements sont mignons ! D'un je ne bégaie jamais et de deux on ne qualifie jamais un de mes actes de « mignons » Si ce n'avait pas été elle j'aurais probablement incendié la personne qui aurait osé dire une telle chose. Je hausse les épaules essayant tant bien que mal de masquer mon trouble. Elle veut qu'on soit amies. Juste amies. Je ne peux pas frissonner dès qu'une amie me touche, c'est totalement insensé.

« Quinn si je te parle d'un truc, tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ? Je veux dire on est amies maintenant on devrait pouvoir parler sans aucun tabou mais c'est comme tu pre..»

« Je t'écoute Rach »

« Tu crois qu'après ce qu'on a vécu, on devrait se considérer comme bisexuelles ? Tu vois j'ai réfléchi et je me dis que ce qui s'est passé entre nous c'est loin d'être anodin. Ça remet beaucoup de choses en questions, mon orientation sexuelle y compris. Je sais que je suis attirée par toi mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit aussi le cas avec les autres filles. Il m'est bien arrivé parfois de laisser mon regard vagabonder sur le corps de Cheerios et je les trouve vraiment jolies mais je ne ressens pas de désir pour elles. Enfin je ne pense pas. Ça me perturbe assez. L'éventualité d'être attirée par quelqu'un du même sexe que moi m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois et à vrai dire ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment d'être considérée comme étant bisexuelle. Ce n'est pas comme si cela posait un quelconque problème avec ma famille, ou mes amis je pense même que cela refléterait une réelle ouverture d'esprit de ma part et puis je ne pense pas qu'on doit s'enfermer dans une case surtout à un âge aussi peu avancé que le notre. Après tout on a toute notre vie pour se définir. Tout le monde sait que l'adolescence est une période difficile où l'on a besoin de découvrir, d'explorer plusieurs horizons pour voir ce qui nous convient le mieux. Ce que je ne sais pas et que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est si je suis en général attirée par les filles ou si cette attirance se limite seulement à toi »

Je l'écoute attentivement essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de son argumentation. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle m'avoue porter un certain intérêt pour les cheerleaders. Je n'ai pas à être jalouse. Rachel est une amie. Une simple amie. Et pourtant ça m'électrise de savoir qu'elle pourrait s'intéresser à d'autres filles. Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprend déjà la parole.

« Au fait j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Rach. Ça change de RuPaul »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang se répande dans ma bouche. Elle ne pourra jamais tirer un trait sur cette période. Elle m'en veut encore..

« Je suis désolée..Pour le surnom et pour tout le reste »

Je continue de marcher, me maudissant intérieurement pour avoir été aussi cruelle avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Rachel.

« Tu t'es suffisamment excusé pour ça Quinn. Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps et ce que je veux maintenant c'est qu'on commence une amitié sur des bases saines et qu'on tire une croix sur le passé. D'autant que je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je devrai même trouver ça flatteur que tu me compares à Rupaul, tu sais qu'il a connu un franc succès et qu'il est vraiment très réputé dans ce qu'il..»

« On en a assez entendu pour cette fois Flitwick ! Je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Quinn alors si tu pouvais débarrasser le plancher illico presto ce serait bien aimable à toi »

Santana je vais te tuer. Elle a le don de toujours intervenir au mauvais moment. Je me serai bien passé de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Je me retourne vers la latina, la foudroyant du regard.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça »

Je vois l'hispanique levait les mains en signe d'assentiment.

« D'accord D'accord. Détends toi Fabray je suggérais gentiment à Sid de rejoindre Manny qui se languit d'elle en queue de peloton, histoire qu'on puisse discuter un peu toi et moi »

« Je vais vous laisser. On se verra plus tard Quinn »

Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de s'en aller de son côté. C'est à contre cœur que je me laisse entraîner par l'hispanique. Elle nous fait accélérer l'allure de sorte qu'on se retrouve rapidement à bonne distance du reste du groupe. Quelle mouche l'a encore piqué ?

« On a un sérieux problème Q »

**POV Santana :**

Je devrai peut-être amener ledit problème en douceur. Quoi que je ne n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle et je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit le moment idéal pour s'y essayer. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire autrement et régler le compte de Miss Maboule par mes propres moyens mais malheureusement ça va être compliqué. Ça me coûte vraiment d'être obligée de demander de l'aide aux autres, et à Fabray n'en parlons pas.

« Attends Attends « On » a un problème ou « Tu » as un problème ? Parce que si t'as encore foiré avec Brittany ne compte plus sur moi. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle a lu la lettre je sais pas comment elle pourrait ne pas quitter Artie pour toi »

Hein ? Mais de quoi elle cause ? Quelle lettre ? Oh non..Elle a pas osé faire ça ?

« Rembobine Blondie. Tu as fait quoi ? »

Ce petit sourire en coin empeste le plan foireux.

« Ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour et que t'as pas été fichue de lui dire ce que tu ressentais. Elle ne mérite pas que tu la fasses poireauter aussi longtemps. Alors j'ai pensé que cette lettre, que j'ai soit dit en passant trouvé complètement par hasard, serait le meilleur moyen de lui faire prendre conscience à quel point tu es dingue d'elle. Et surtout ne me remercie pas ça risquerait de t'écorcher la langue »

Je vais l'étriper, un de ces jours je vais l'étriper. Trouvé complètement par hasard. Elle me croit vraiment née de la dernière pluie ou quoi ?Ce serait vraiment trop demander d'avoir droit ne serait-ce qu'à un semblant de vie privée ? Oh et puis merde je ne suis pas là pour m'engueuler avec Fabray, on remettra les chamailleries à plus tard. Et puis dans le fond, je devrais peut-être lui être reconnaissante d'avoir fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de faire.

« La prochaine fois que tu fouilles dans mes affaires, je te tue »

Oui d'accord c'est pas très convaincant..

« Mais pour le moment on a plus important à traiter.. »

Je lui explique tout en détails. Sugar. Les menaces. Le chantage. L'enregistrement vidéo. Le dilemme. Elle se contente d'acquiescer la tête de temps en temps. On continue de marcher tranquillement dans la neige, gardant toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres pour que notre conversation ne filtre pas. Ses yeux ne trahissent pas la moindre émotion, son visage s'est fermé mais impossible d'y déceler un quelconque sentiment. Ce serait normal de ressentir de l'appréhension, de la peur de la colère, voire un mélange de tout ça mais Quinn ne laisse rien transparaître. Je sais qu'elle bouillonne intérieurement mais elle le cache à la perfection. Elle est calme, sereine et le seul moment où je peux voir sa carapace se fissurer c'est lorsque j'évoque les répercussions que cela pourrait engendrer pour son nain. Un froncement de sourcils quasiment imperceptible. Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, elle relève les yeux vers moi.

« Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi Santana »

« T'aurais fait pareil »

Léger moment de flottement. Je la sens réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix claire et assurée.

« Lorsque j'étais au plus bas, lorsque j'ai appris pour ma grossesse, tu as été là pour moi, tu m'as soutenu et sans ça je n'aurai jamais pu tenir. Maintenant c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et il n'y a pas à discuter là dessus. Tu vas aller trouver Brittany. Tu vas lui dire que tu t'es comporté comme une idiote et que tu l'aimes à en crever. Tu vas lui promettre de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir et la convaincre de te laisser une seconde chance. Et elle va accepter sans hésiter. Tu mérites de vivre ça Santana. Tu le mérites réellement »

« Bien sûr que je vais faire ça ! Quand on aura trouvé une solution pour se débarrasser de la timbrée. On va lui botter le cul et tu pourras roucouler tranquille avec ton nain. Tant que ça reste loin de moi »

« Non San. Tu n'as pas bien compris. Je vais régler cette affaire toute seule. Et il n'y a rien à y redire. C'est moi qui sur cet enregistrement, c'est à moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Cette vidéo va sortir quoi qu'on y fasse »

« On pourra prétendre qu'elle est truquée. Après tout elle n'est pas très nette. Ou sinon on pourra dire que tu étais ivre, que Berry n'a pas cessé de te faire du rentre-dedans toute la soirée et que c'est elle qui t'as embrassé ! Ce sera sa parole contre la tienne et tu sais qui les gens vont choisir de croire. On peut tout lui mettre sur le dos. Elle est déjà la loseuse minable du Glee Club, ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour elle. Une seule de vous deux peut subir les retombées de cette vidéo. Juste une seule Quinn »

Elle rit doucement et ses prunelles ambrées s'enflamment.

« T'as raison..Juste une seule.. »

Je suis contente qu'elle revienne enfin à la raison. Finalement on va s'en tirer sans trop de dommages. Si on doit envoyer Berry au casse-pipe pour sauver notre peau, il n'y a pas à hésiter une seconde.

**POV Quinn :**

« Bande de loseurs ! C'est l'heure de faire un break »

C'est le moment Quinn, c'est le moment ou jamais.. Tu as pris ta décision et tu ne peux plus revenir dessus. C'est mûrement réfléchi, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Aucune échappatoire ce coup-ci. On s'arrête tous, certains s'assoient sur des troncs d'arbres tandis que d'autres se laissent tomber dans la neige. S'ils sont prêts à choper une pneumonie, grand bien leur fasse.

Je reste un peu retrait. Loin de Rachel. Je sais que j'aurai dû lui parler, j'aurai dû la mettre au courant mais au final qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Strictement rien alors à quoi bon ?

Je croise le regard de Puck et hoche la tête. Il lève le pouce pour me faire comprendre qu'il a capté le message. J'observe la scène, anxieuse. J'espère qu'il a bien assimilé tout ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. Tout doit se dérouler comme prévu. Je le regarde s'approcher de Sugar, un sourire charmeur scotché au visage. Il entoure la rouquine d'un bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne suis pas assez près pour saisir quoi que ce soit. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'attends juste qu'il me fasse signe. Ça ne tarde pas. Il me lance discrètement un clin d'œil sans se détacher d'elle. C'est parti, à mon tour de jouer.

Je rejoins la Sylvester à quelques pas de là.

« Coach ? Je pense que vous aimeriez savoir quelque chose »

« Tu viens m'annoncer tes fiançailles avec le troll des montagnes ? »

Punaise mais elle est pas foutue d'appeler Rachel correctement ? Je serre les poings avant de reprendre d'un ton calme.

« Du tout. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'une personne du groupe se permet de vendre de la drogue sous votre nez mais si vous ne prenez pas ça au sérieux..»

J'ai toujours menti à la perfection. J'avais pensé mettre un terme à tous mes mensonges mais là c'est pour la bonne cause.

« Un nom »

Tombée de suite dans le panneau vieille décrépie. Un jeu d'enfants.

« Sugar Motta »

Jouer avec Quinn Fabray c'est avant tout accepter de perdre. Fais tes adieux Motta..

Sylvester se dirige vers cette derrière à grandes enjambées et je suis sur ses talons. Je veux être aux premières loges pour assister à sa chute monumentale car si je dois chuter, ce ne sera pas seule.

« Le fennec ! Vide ton sac ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me délecte de la situation. Sugar ne discute pas l'ordre et s'exécute sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Elle commence à sortir doucement ses affaires et la Coach visiblement agacée s'empare du sac et vide son contenu par terre. Elle écarte les divers objets du pied avant d'arrêter son regard sur un petit sachet. Elle le récupère et le fourre sous le nez de la rousse.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Alertés par le hurlement de Sylvester, les membres du Glee Club se sont tuent instantanément.

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Santana. Elle a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, son éternel sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

« Je..C'est pas à moi..On l'a glissé dans mon sac !»

Si elle pense s'en tirer comme ça avec la Coach, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Elle est intraitable sur le sujet.

« Et tu penses me faire gober une histoire pareille ? La pauvre petite malheureuse qui crie au complot »

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que va lui infliger Sylvester pour avoir dérogé aux règles. Quand on sait ce qu'elle fait subir aux Cheerios pour être ne serait-ce qu'arriver cinq minutes à un entraînement je n'ose imagine le sort qu'elle réserve à un membre du Glee club qui amène du shit à une sortie scolaire. Merci à Puck de ne jamais respecter le règlement.

« C'est..Elle ! C'est elle qui a tout manigancé ! »

Elle montre Santana du doigt, et celle-ci ne se fait pas prier pour réagir.

« Loca ! Je vais te crever ! »

Brittany la retient juste à temps et la tire doucement en arrière. L'hispanique semble s'apaiser dans les bras de la blonde.

Il est temps de porter le coup de grâce.

« Coach..Je ne vous ai pas tout avoué.. Je suis consciente que j'aurai dû vous prévenir bien avant mais.. »

« Arrête ton blabla inutile Fabray. Parle »

« Je l'ai vu faire fumer un joint à Becky »

Il faut jouer sur la corde sensible du Coach histoire de la mettre encore plus en rogne contre Motta. Et puis Becky est restée au chalet, ça va être difficile d'avoir sa version des faits. La réaction du Coach ne se fait pas attendre, elle attrape le col de Sugar et approche son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu as fait consommer de la drogue à Becky. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma petite protégée ? Non et bien je peux t'assurer que tu vas comprendre ta douleur. Est ce que tu sais où on se trouve ? A plusieurs kilomètres de toute civilisation au milieu de bêtes qui n'attendent que de vous dévorer. Tu vas prendre ton sac et détaler d'ici de suite »

Elle la laisse retomber lourdement dans la neige avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Les gens s'apprêtent à suivre le coach, de peur qu'elle ne les abandonne eux aussi. Certains lancent des regards désolés à Sugar ou lui adresse des paroles réconfortantes. Joe prend même le temps de l'aider à se relever. Elle va se la jouer victime maintenant. On aura vraiment tout vu..

« Att..Attendez ! »

Tout le monde vers elle, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'elle les supplie de l'emmener avec eux, de convaincre le Coach qu'elle est innocente ou du moins qu'ils lui fassent entendre raison. Je la vois fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir son portable. Mon sang se glace. Non. Non. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Je ferme les yeux me préparant à ce qui va suivre. Les regards lancés à la dérobée, les messes basses, la réaction de Rachel.

« Je pense que vous aimeriez tous savoir que Quinn Fabray et Ra.. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'arrête ? Elle s'amuse à jouer avec nos nerfs cette garce. J'ouvre un œil et le spectacle qui prend forme devant moi me laisse pour le moins dubitative. Santana est à califourchon sur Sugar en train de la ruer de coups tout en lui crachant des propos incompréhensibles à la figure. La rouquine se débat du mieux qu'elle peut jusqu'à ce que la latina lui assiège un coup de poing en pleine face. Personne n'ose bouger. C'est Brittany qui s'avance doucement pour relever l'hispanique.

« Rejoignez Coach Sylvester. Je m'occupe de San »

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser Sugar comme ça..Santana est complètement stupide ! »

« La prochaine fois que tu oses dire que Santana est stupide je te le ferais regretter Finn. Tu devrais partir maintenant, avant que je me fâche »

Hudson ne cherche pas à discuter. Il s'éloigne sans demander son reste. Je crois qu'il a bien compris que Brittany ne rigolait pas. Je suis toujours stupéfaite de voir la pétillante blonde hausser le ton. C'est..Inhabituel.

J'adresse un sourire reconnaissant à Santana tandis que Brittany la tire un peu plus loin.

J'espère que les choses vont enfin prendre le chemin qu'elles auraient dû emprunter depuis le début et qu'elles arriveront finalement à se dire ce qu'elles ressentent. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne terminent ensemble. Enfin tout le monde mis à part Artie et Santana. Le jeune homme est convaincu qu'il est le petit-ami idéal, mais soyons clairs ce n'est pas en la promenant sur son fauteuil roulant ou en la baratinant avec son jargon de pseudo metteur en scène raté qu'il allait garder Brittany. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il puisse garder quiconque en agissant de la sorte.

Et Santana n'a aucune confiance en elle lorsqu'il s'agit de la blonde. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle passe à l'action.

Je m'agenouille près de Sugar qui sanglote son sac serré contre sa poitrine. L'espace d'une seconde je me sentirais presque mal pour elle, éprouvant un semblant de pitié. Je dis bien l'espace d'une seconde. Je montre du doigt une égratignure due à l'accès de rage de la latina.

« L'odeur du sang attire les bêtes. Elles ne doivent pas trouver énormément à manger dans le coin.. »

Je vois sa mine se décomposer et esquisse un sourire un brin sadique.

« Tu n'as eu qu'un bref aperçu de ce que pouvait faire Santana en colère. Je te conseille vivement de rester loin d'elle et de Brittany ou..Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles. Tu sais un accident est très vite arrivé »

Rappelons tout de même que le dernier type que l'hispanique a cogné en a eu pour plus de 1000 dollars de frais de dentiste.

« Oh et j'allais oublier.. S'il te venait l'idée suicidaire de poster cet enregistrement vidéo n'hésite surtout pas à rajouter que Quinn Fabray est lesbienne et que comble du pathétique elle a embrassé son soufre douleur préféré. Les gens vont adorer »

Je ne peux pas entraîner Rachel là dedans avec moi, je lui en ai déjà assez fait baver dans le passé. Rachel a un petit-ami, aussi crétin soit-il avec qui elle a programmé sa vie future à New-York et je ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air. Je dirai à Finn que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, car d'une c'est la stricte vérité et que de deux c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle.

Il va falloir faire face Quinn et cette fois impossible de fuir.

**POV Santana **:

« T'es vraiment sexy quand t'es énervée San.. »

« Je..Toi aussi..T'es..Euh..Sexy.. T'es toujours sexy Britt. Même tu sais quand tu ronfles..Tes ronflements sont sexy »

Shit ! Arrête de sortir des conneries pareilles ! Dis un truc sensé bon sang Santana. N'importe quoi.

« Je ronfle pas tant que ça »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me fait sa petite moue adorablement craquante.

« Je t'enregistrerai la prochaine fois..Tu pourras constater par toi-même »

Je me mords la langue.

« Enfin..Je ne pense pas que ton petit-ami accepte que je dorme avec toi »

« Je dors avec qui j'ai envie. Et j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Je dors mieux dans tes bras »

Et moi j'ai envie de te faire un câlin. Ou de t'embrasser. Ou plutôt de te faire un câlin avant de t'embrasser.

« J'ai un grand sac de couchage. On peut tenir toutes les deux dedans »

« Hum Britt.. Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée sachant que tu sais quoi.. »

« Parce que je dors nue ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Enlève ses images de ta tête de suite San. Arrête de la détailler de la tête aux pieds avec cet air béat. Elle va croire que t'es en train de l'imaginer nue. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais. Shit.

« Je pourrai mettre un pyjama si tu veux »

« NOOOON ! »

J'étais peut-être pas obligée de le dire aussi précipitamment. Idiote.

« Enfin je veux dire..Je veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes pour moi »

« Bien sûr San..Tu fais ça pour moi et uniquement pour moi »

Elle me lance un petit clin d'œil. Même elle n'y croit pas.. Parfait Santana. Vraiment parfait. C'est pas le moment de fantasmer, c'est le moment de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Et pas question de te débiner ce coup-ci.

« Britt..Je voulais que tu saches..Je suis désolée »

Elle m'adresse un sourire qui m'encourage à continuer.

« J'ai eu la trouille. Je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais c'est la seule que j'ai. J'étais parfaitement consciente des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. J'avais juste trop peur de l'avouer. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivé et j'étais complètement paniquée à l'idée de te perdre. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, avec tes deux petites nattes blondes, et ta petite salopette bleue tu courrais derrière un papillon. Tu as levé ton doux regard vers moi et tu m'as souris. A ce moment là j'ai su que c'était toi et que ce serait toujours toi. Tu m'as ouvert les portes de ton monde magique et tu m'as fait voir la vie d'un autre œil. Toi seule suffisait à mon bonheur. On était gosses tout était simple. J'aurai voulu que rien ne change. C'est après que j'ai pris peur. Je..Je savais que notre relation surpassait de loin le stade de l'amitié. C'était plus, tellement plus que ça. Mais il y avait les autres. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Personne n'aurait compris. Il..Il y a eu Kurt. Il était différent et les gens n'acceptaient pas sa différence. Tu as vu comme ils l'ont traités. Ils l'ont brisés jour après jour. Je ne pouvais pas à vivre la même chose. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Je sais que j'aurai dû, pour toi, pour nous mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Si je n'étais pas capable d'affronter ça alors comment j'aurai pu te rendre heureuse ? Ça..Ça me rendait dingue de garder ça pour moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai cru qu'en prenant du recul j'arriverai à faire taire les sentiments que j'avais pour toi mais ils ne faisaient que s'intensifier un peu plus au fil du temps. Je suis qu'une putain de lâche. Je suis désolée je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te dire tout ça. Tu as un petit-ami et si tu es heureuse avec lui c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je suis là maintenant, je ne fuirai plus, je ne te quitterai plus. Si je dois attendre toute ma vie pour qu'on puisse être ensemble alors je le ferai. Je t'aime et je suis prête à tout pour que tu me donnes une chance de te le prouver »

Ça y est..Je l'ai enfin fait. Ces mots que je m'interdisais depuis des années. Je me sens plus légère d'un coup. J'essuie d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Brittany me prend dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va faire exploser ma cage thoracique.

« Redis le »

Pendant une seconde je crois que ces mots murmurés à mon oreille ne sont qu'une hallucination, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le répète une seconde fois.

« Je t'aime Brittany »

Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes et j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Je sais que je suis là où j'aurai dû être depuis le début et maintenant que j'y suis je n'ai plus l'intention d'en bouger.

« Encore »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...Je t'aime »

* * *

**Voooooilà ! Je sais que pas mal de gens attendaient la déclaration de San et j'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
